E X T R A H E L P
by lacksubstance
Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans. Could be come M in future...Trailer up now! GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay
1. Trailer

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

**Trailer**

**Voiceover** _Movement _Dialogue

**It's her first day of work…**

Mr. Matsui: I trust your students will become very fond of you.

Gabriella: Thank you sir, things have definitely changed since I've been here.

**She didn't know what she was in for…**

_Shows Sharpay and Kelsi standing by Sharpay's locker._

Kelsi: Okay so what do you think about Chad Danforth?

Sharpay: Definitely excellent…not gay at all.

Kelsi: Jason?

Sharpay: He's eh…but I believe if he packed a little bag for his punch, he'd be amazing.

Kelsi: Good cause I like him.

_(fades.)_

_Scene shows Sharpay sitting in her Chemistry class with Kelsi waiting for their new teacher, then the door opens and Gabriella walks in._

Gabriella: Hello class my name is Miss. Montez and I'm your new Chemistry teacher.

_Sharpay smiles, scanning her eyes over the woman's body._

_(fades.)_

**What happens when the pupil gets too into the teacher?**

_The class is being dismissed and Gabriella asks her to stay for a few minutes._

Gabriella: Sharpay, I went over your last quiz and you're failing. I don't understand you know the material, it's all there, but just pieces are missing.

Sharpay: So what would you like me to do?

Gabriella: Get extra help.

Sharpay: Great see you tomorrow. _She says walking out of the class, before Gabriella could respond. (fades.)_

_Scene shows Gabriella going over information with Sharpay at her desk. Sharpay seemed really interested in it, then her hand shifted to Gabriella's knee. Gabriella looked up at the blonde and pushed it off her leg. (fades.)_

_Scene shows another time after school, Sharpay is taking a practice quiz while Gabriella sits at her desk. Sharpay averts her eyes from the paper and looks at the brunette then back down at her paper. _

_(fades.)_

**What if the teacher started to think differently?**

_Shows Gabriella and her boyfriend Troy Bolton, in bed together, but Gabriella is not into it at all; like her thoughts are somewhere else. (fades.)_

_Scene shows Gabriella sitting at her desk as her class takes a test. Her eyes move up to the blonde to see her looking back at her, smiling at her seductively. (fades.)_

Gabriella: Taylor, she keeps dropping hits at me and I don't know what to do…

Taylor: Let it go…you're the teacher, handle it. _(fades.)_

_Scene shows Sharpay walking into the classroom, and then shutting the door behind her. Gabriella looks up at her as the girl walks towards her. Sharpay lowers herself to the ground in front of her… (fades.)_

**What if it continued?**

**Will someone find out?**

**It started out as a simple want…**

**Turning into something more.**

_Scene shows Sharpay with Kelsi, laughing when Taylor walks up to them._

Taylor: Are you Sharpay?

Sharpay: Yeah…

Taylor: Stay away my friend! _(fades.)_

**CCG PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS…**

**Vanessa Hudgens.**

_Sharpay is crying as Gabriella is being pulled away._

You've made me the happiest woman a live. If I could do this all over again, I wouldn't change a thing…

**Ashley Tisdale.**

I am in love with her and I didn't think it was possible for me to ever feel that! DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME EVER!

**In**

**E X T R A H E L P**

* * *

_Yeah I'm probably so retarded for posting this now, but let's see what you guys think of the idea. As you can already tell it's Gabpay...I'll try to write it as quickly as possible if school doesn't completely take over my life, but let me know what you think...thanks!_


	2. As Good As You Look

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: As Good As You Look**

Cool wind brushed against the girl's perfect complexion as she walked down the street she used to live in. She wore a pair of high boots with a coat, holding snug against her perfect frame. The wind blew her brunette, straight hair in all various directions.

She made her way to the place she spent her last two years of Albuquerque at, where she met her boyfriend of seven years Troy Bolton. She picked up her pace as she crossed the crosswalk to get to the large scaled building.

She opened the door, to find the halls empty. She walked across the hard tiled floor, letting her boots click as she walked. Once finding the office, she went through the doors and was immediately met by her old principal Mr. Matsui.

"Ah Miss. Montez, it's nice to see you again and might I say you look as beautiful as ever," he said greeting her with a hug.

He wasn't mistaken; she had more of a womanly shape. She filled out in all the right places and college definitely didn't do her justice.

"Oh thank you Mr. Matsui, you look exactly the same," she said patting him on the shoulder, giving him one of her famous Gabriella Montez smiles.

He chuckled. "Well thank you, but please call me Steven. You are now apart the faculty, therefore we may go on first name basis," he explained in a more urging tone.

She nodded "Alright, well that goes for you as well; Gabriella remember?" she said eyeing him, as he chuckled again he nodded in response.

After fully getting reacquainted; Mr. Masui decided that he'd show Gabriella around the campus, though she was pretty sure that it hasn't changed much, though she's been in New York for seven years. As they strolled the now full halls, they walked around looking at all the trophy cases as he filled her in on some of the students.

"You see the boy with the crazy hair?" she nodded as he pointed towards the boy. "That is Chad Danforth, he's what you'd call "Troy Bolton: The Next Generation" for East High," causing her to giggle.

"So he's a crazy lunkhead basketball man?" she asked making the man laugh.

"Yes indeed he is," he said after gaining his composure.

As they continued down the hall talking about the few students she needed to watch out for in her class and such, they stopped in front of her classroom. Across the way was a pink locker with a very exotic blonde standing in front of it talking to a tiny reddish brown haired girl. As Chad came up to the girl he put himself against the girl causing her lean against her locker, making it difficult for her to move. He lowered his lips down to her neck, giving her a kiss.

"Chad as much as I enjoy that, you and I both know it'd never work," she said in a seductive tone. He lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Yeah, but no one said sex was out of the question," he said giving her the eyes she could never say no to. She shook her head smirking at the dark boy.

"We'll see…" she whispered, lifting herself up to capture his lips with hers. She pulled away, giving her nod he walked away with the rest of the basketball team.

"Jeez Shar, I'd kill for guys to look at me like that," Kelsi said, rolling her eyes in envy.

"Kels, having guys look or be all over you isn't everything," Sharpay said looking at herself in her mirror.

"Easy for you to say, you have guys _and girls _look at you and you've had more sex then any person in this school, including the teachers,"

"Yeah I guess, but still it's not always good to be known as the school slut,"

"But you milk the shit out of it," she added as the bell rang to signal for their Chemistry class.

"Whatever, so who do you think will replace Mrs. Withers?" she asked.

"Well no one would have had to if you didn't force her into early retirement," Kelsi pointed out to her.

"What does it matter? She was an old, ugly hag,"

"Sharpay she was thirty-eight!" Kelsi said with her arms in the air for dramatic effect, making Sharpay laugh.

"Okay I get it, it was my fault, but I hope this teacher isn't boring and is worth going to Chemistry for," Sharpay said as she and Kelsi turned into the classroom. Sharpay sat herself at one of the lab tables with Kelsi; who is also her lab partner. They were chatting up, as Gabriella walked back inside, pulling her coat off, making Sharpay avert her eyes. Sharpay scanned her eyes up and down the brunette's body. She looked from the woman's voluptuous curves of her hips, to her largely formed breasts. Sharpay licked her lips, biting the bottom one briefly and soon a smile formed across her pink lips.

Kelsi turned her attention to where her friend was staring towards since she knew, she no longer at the blonde's attention.

"No Shar," she said snapping her fingers in front of her friend's eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know it just looked like you were giving our new Chemistry teacher 'the look',"

"What look?"

"The 'a new piece of ass for me to screw' look," Sharpay backed up her head and placed her hand on her chest.

"What…me…never," Sharpay said dramatically.

"Look Shar, don't do it, she could get arrested if she actually went through with whatever the hell you want her to do and you and I both know we don't want that. Look, but don't touch," Kelsi warned pointing her finger at her friend. Sharpay sighed, but nodded.

"Okay fine, look but don't touch. Got it," Sharpay said turning away from her small friend.

Gabriella turned around and faced her first class of the day and she had to say she was pretty nervous nevertheless.

"Hello class welcome to Chemistry. I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabriella or Miss. Montez and I'm your new Chemistry teacher," she said finishing her introduction with a smile, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How old are you?" a boy in the back raised his hand, curious since she looked somewhat young to be a teacher.

"Twenty-five," she said simply.

"Are you single 'cause I can give you a run for your money?" Chad asked, making the basketball team laugh and high five him.

She laughed slightly. "No I'm not single. I have boyfriend, you all would know him as Troy Bolton," she said causing the boys to gasp in shock.

"Wait you're dating_ thee_ actual Basketball King?" a boy asked still shocked. She smiled her beautiful smile and nodded.

"Yes I am. Anymore questions?" she asked, figuring the first day would be used best to get to know her class on a personal level. Not too soon after she asked, the blonde bombshell raised her hand and she called on her.

"I'm Sharpay Evans and I was wondering…are you as good in bed as you look?" she asked, shocking Kelsi but making the rest of the class cheer.

Gabriella's mouth dropped as she watched the girl in curiosity. Sharpay just smirked at her seductively, raising her eyes as if to challenge her.

"Hmm…interesting question Sharpay, but I'm wondering the same thing from you. Are you actually as slutty as you look?" Gabriella challenged back, making Kelsi's eyes widen even wider as again the class cheered on them both. Sharpay's eyes widened, but her smirk turned into a challenging smile.

"I'll answer if you answer," she replied, folding her arms across her chest. Gabriella walked out from behind her desk and leaned against it, lowering herself towards the blonde's desk; which was in front.

"I think I can be the judge," she replied as the bell sounded, signaling the class was over. "Tomorrow the work begins, class dismissed!" Gabriella yelled to her class as they filed out. She turned back to go behind her desk again; Kelsi walked out in front of Sharpay. Gabriella was writing on the board as Sharpay walked out of the room, looking in her new teacher's direction.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked in the direction of the door and saw the blonde eyeing her with her seductive look, licking her lips to show she's out for the kill, and then walked out of the classroom. Gabriella continued to look at the now empty doorway, and then turned back to the board to finish getting ready for her next class.

* * *

_I updated! WOOOO! I got so many reviews and I have to say you all made me so excited for me to actually write this story. Thank you so much for reviewing, you all know who you are. Love you guys and I hope I didn't disappoint. This was basically an opening, but Sharpay is not wasting anytime to get Gabriella, is she?_

_Well I hope you liked it again, so please review and let me know what you think...Thank you!_


	3. I Have Had Enough of This!

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: I Have Had Enough of This!**

Gabriella walked out of her classroom after her first day and she had to say it went relatively well, with the exception of her run in with Sharpay that morning, but overall; not a terrible first day. She was baffled by the blonde, that girl was going to be one hell of a handful for Gabriella, but she knew girls like her; their bark is worse then their bite; no pun intended.

Gabriella began making her way into the office to sign out for the day and again was met by Mr. Matsui…Steven.

"I hope your day went well," he commented as she signed the sign out sheet. She looked up after she put her signature on the paper.

"Yes and thank you sir, I mean things definitely changed since I've been here," she replied, placing her pen back into her purse.

"I trust Sharpay wasn't too brutal to you? I mean she forced Mrs. Wither's into early retirement," This shocked Gabriella, what if Sharpay thought she could walk all over her, being that she was the new teacher? Well whatever the reasons were, she wasn't going to let anyone walk all over her, especially Sharpay to make her want to quit. Sharpay is playing a game and she knew that, so if she wants to play dirty and hard; she'll play just as dirty and just as hard…

"Well do not worry Steven, I can handle her. Have a nice night and say hello to the Mrs.," Gabriella replied, pulling the strap of her purse on her shoulder, walked out of the office, then out of the school to meet her best friend since Junior year of high school; Taylor McKenssie.

Gabriella parked her car and immediately saw her dark skinned friend at one of the booths, so she ran in and pulled her coat off after hugging her.

"Hey I want to hear all about your first day, but first I need something hot this weather is crazy," Taylor said as they ordered two coffees. "Okay so tell me exactly what happened from the time you walked in to the time you stepped out,"

Gabriella laughed at her friend as their coffees came out, each exchanging thank you to the server they fixed it the way they liked it and finally began talking.

"Well it wasn't terrible, I mean I walked in and Mr. I mean Steven showed me around the school, then I had my first class which is second period…I have first period planning. Anyways I walked into my class and I wanted to get to know them…" she stopped briefly to take a sip of her coffee, and then continued. "…one asked how old I was…another asked if I was single…" she started to giggle along with Taylor, and then she started again but without laughing. "…then finally a girl asked me if I…was as good in bed as I looked," she said as Taylor almost spit out her coffee.

"What!" Taylor said in disbelief.

"I know I mean she was all smug about it too, I mean of course I didn't let that slide. I said back if she was as slutty as she looked, but she said she'd answer if I answered. I obviously didn't answer her, but I don't know if she was joking or if she was actually curious. Do you know she forced the last Chemistry teacher into early retirement at the age of 38?"

"Sounds like you have a little she devil on your hands Montez," Taylor said taking a sip of her coffee. Gabriella held her coffee up to her lips, nodding at her friend then taking a sip of her coffee again…

----------------------------------------------

"UGH RYAN YOUR FUCKING DOING IT WRONG!" she yelled as her brother was on top of her. Their bodies were covered with his blanket.

"You didn't even feel anything?" Ryan asked in shock. Sharpay's head was resting on his pillow and she rolled her eyes.

"No I didn't. In fact I haven't felt anything for the last half hour!" she explained. "Ryan accept the fact that you like guys okay," she said patting his head.

"No I can't and how do you know? Maybe it's because I'm fucking my twin sister right now, maybe I'm really freaked out by that?"

"Okay first off I know because you were better in the back then the front and two you know damn well the reason you're feeling awkward is because I'm a girl, not because I'm your sister. Accept it!" she said, slipping out from under him to grab her underwear off his bedroom floor as Ryan laid in his bed, feeling defeated.

Sharpay turned towards him to see him looking down at his sheets with his blanket, still covering his lower body. "Ry?" she asked, causing him to look up at her. "It's not a bad thing, you know that? You know I'm bisexual, what's so bad about you being gay? I accept you for who you are," she said sitting next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well thank you for trying to cheer me up, but we all know me being gay is a death sentence," Sharpay slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ever talk like that! Ryan you know damn well there is nothing wrong with you being gay and having me try to fuck gay out of you isn't gonna help at all! Now I'm leaving and when you finally have the guts and balls to accept who you are, you know where I am," she said in an angry tone, walking out of his room, slamming the door behind her and once she got to her room she slammed that door too, letting Ryan think more about what she said…

-------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked in with Kelsi at her side, like everyday and Sharpay had to admit, she was really excited to go to school, especially for Ms. Montez…

_Ms. Montez…Gabriella Montez, it just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?_ Sharpay thought as she made her way to her locker. As she stuck in her combination, Chad came by and squeezed her butt, making her yelp in surprise; she never sees him coming, but she knows he does it to her at least once a day.

"Mmm…still firm," he commented walking over to the team, as she just laughed slightly. Kelsi was used to her friend, getting more attention then her, but she had to admit it would be nice to get that too. Kelsi stared over at the team and almost instantly, one boy in particular looked up at her giving her a smile, making her blush a deep red.

"So what did you do last night?" Sharpay asked, snapping Kelsi back to reality.

"Oh just worked on the music you wanted for those lyrics. Their really great Shar, are you going to do it at the Open Mic Night at the Hot Spot in two weeks?" Kelsi asked.

"I was thinking about it, but what've you got?" Sharpay asked always interested in what her tiny friend comes up with.

"Well I was thinking it could be upbeat acoustic, then after the second time the chorus comes around it turns to a slow ballad, but still acoustic, but I was also thinking since Ryan plays the drums he could backup you with your acoustics, what do you think?" She said as they started walking to their homeroom.

"I like it, but I would love it if you could maybe get some keyboard in there. I would love for you to be apart of this," Sharpay said with a smile, making Kelsi smile back. She hugged her close in a friendly hug.

"See this is why we're best friends?" Sharpay said as they walked into their homeroom. "By the way, last night wasn't my best night,"

"Why what happened?"

"Ryan was going through one of his 'I don't want to be gay' fits and well I finally had enough and I decided that to help him figure it out I'd have sex with him," she told her, shocking her friend.

"Shar that's disgusting! I mean sure have sex with the guys in our school and the girls, but your own brother!"

"I know, I know but rest assure it won't happen again, I have proven my point and I didn't even come once," Sharpay explained as the bell sounded, making Kelsi sigh and nod.

"What do you think of Chad Danforth in that department?"

" He's definitely excellent…not gay at all," Sharpay gushed, laughing as well. Kelsi nodded slightly, then looked down at the floor.

"What about…Jason?" she asked timidly.

"He's eh…but I believe if he packed a little bag for his punch, he'd be amazing," Sharpay said as the bell officially sounded the start of homeroom.

"Good cause I like him," she said in a whisper to herself. She definitely was not ready for her best friend to know about the guy she has a crush on, especially when she knew that Sharpay has already screwed him.

-------------------------------------------

_Ah…my favorite class,_ Sharpay thought as she sat at her lab table, ready for _Ms. Montez_._Still rolls off the tongue._

The bell sounded and Gabriella walked into the classroom, wearing another form fitting outfit that almost made Sharpay want to rip it off her right there, of course she kept it cool.

"Hello class and welcome to another day. Now today we're gonna start on Chapter 21 which is all going to be your favorites…most of you anyways…" she said eyeing Sharpay and then looking up at the class again. "…the human body. Now who can name all the body parts?" No one raised their hands, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh my god are you serious? You guys this is the easiest thing you can do," she urged again. They all looked at one another, until none other then Sharpay raised her hand.

Gabriella sighed _Oh goodie, what shit is she gonna pull this time? _She thought as she motioned for her to come up to the front. "Alright Sharpay, c'mon up," she said.

She smiled walking up right next to her, eyeing her seductively first before naming the body parts she knew…

"Well there is the ears…the nose…the legs… feet…the calves…the arms…the elbows…the hands great for grabbing _things_…the mouth which consists of the lips; great for kissing _certain places_…the teeth great for _biting_…the tongue _excellent_use for that…the ass which would go great with the _grabbing_…and my favorite the pussy," she said smiling, pointing to every part of her body as she named them. Sharpay turned to Gabriella, giving her a smug yet another seductive look.

"Sit," Gabriella said pointing to the table she originally was sitting at. No lie, deep down Gabriella was amused by that, but disgusted at the same time.

"Although Ms. Evans was somewhat correct let's not forget that the fingers are the source of the grabbing and just like the fingers the toes. Teeth are bones, the tongue is actually a muscle and the ears are actually cartilage, though much still a body part…and fyi Ms. Evans the pussy as you delightfully put it is actually the vagina, you should know you use it extremely often I'm sure, but extremely close," Gabriella explained, shocking Sharpay but making her laugh.

The bell sounded surprisingly fast and everyone began to file out and as Sharpay grabbed her things, Gabriella stopped her.

"Sharpay I need to speak with you," she said, stopping the blonde from walking out of the room. "Sharpay I don't know who you think you are, but I'm telling you right now whatever crap trying to pull, it's not working, okay? I'm not Mrs. Wither's and I'm certainly not gonna back down from you because I heard you forced her into early retirement. You'll make me quit, do you hear me?"

"Of course I do, but just let you in on a tiny secret…" Sharpay started as she advanced towards the brunette, she lowered her lips down to her ear "You're right…I definitely use my pussy often and my tongue comes in great use to. Let me know if you want you're favorite student to give you some pleasure," she pulled away from her ear to look her in the eyes.

Gabriella's face was hard and Sharpay knew she had her right where she wanted her. _Perfect_, she thought, turning around to walk out of the class, leaving the stunned brunette again.

* * *

_Okay well that's the update and I hope you're enjoying it. Here are review responses, which I NEVER do, so consider you all special. But I just would like to say in general thank you for reviewing and I really never thought success would take a toll on this story. But it did and I appreciate it, so thanks again!_

_**xdude.im.FAMOUSx**__ – Thank you so much I'm glad you're enjoying it so far._

_**Sykke.**__- I'm happy you like it and thank you for reviewing._

_**Always-Here-Imani**__- Well how fast of an update is this for you?lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!_

_**She Shall Remain Nameless**__- Aw thanks I mean I'm glad you like the storyline and I really appreciate it. Thank you again for reviewing._

_**smgedlezi14**__- Well I personally like that part as well and I'm glad you're enjoying it, even though you do get little spoilers from me…(guilty)_

_**giantzacface**__- HAHAHA! Well let's just say Gabriella is not backing down…not now anyways.lol But I totally agree I don't think I could have handled it as well as she did and I'm just glad you love the whole approach I'm going in and yes we want all the good stuff, but as you can tell Sharpay and Gabriella will be the center, but more or less her friends as well as Gabriella's personal life will take a toll as well; just wait to read the rest and thank you for the review._

_**XoxAshley-VanessaxoX**__- I'm glad you like it and thanks for reviewing._

_**xCuteyCupcakesx**__- Aw thanks! Your reviews always put smiles on my face and I did want it to be funny, but yet mature more sexual humor. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks again!_

_**XCandyKissesX**__- Well I'm glad cause I didn't want Sharpay to waste anytime trying to get her woman. Rest assure it'll come faster then you think, thanks for the review._

_**neonskies**__- Yes Gabriella is definitely not gonna back down to her. I want her to be a strong willed woman, but personal life will take a toll, you'll see what I mean when the next update comes through. Thanks for the review._

_**jessebabe23**__- Yes well you're not the only one. A few others and myself agree, that is one of the funniest parts. HAHA! So thanks for the review and I hope I didn't disappoint._

_**DufFan**__- Oh thank you and I'm glad you like it._

_**rebelde girl**__- LMAO! Yes that is the BEST part of the whole chapter and I think them going at it through their fights will STAY the funniest parts. Thanks for the review._

_**Sweetiepie456**__- Well you got your wish for more. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing._

_**u.luv.me**__- I know right? HAHA if I had a hot Chem teacher I would follow Kelsi's advice "Look but don't touch". Thanks for the review._

_flemash luvver- I'm glad you like it, but I don't think Chad is going to be a main character. Taylor will be, like Kelsi will be as well, but you'll see who I pair Taylor up with as for Kelsi I'm sure you can already tell who I'm gonna pair her up with. Thank you for the review!_

_**Crushed KeyChain**__- Oops! Sorry Dad. Lol But I'm glad you like it for your sake not your dad's and I hope I added thoughts when necessary in this chapter. Thanks for the review._

_**Forbiddenfiction**__- Yeah I've taken Gabpay's down out of fear and now I think I'm able to handle the challenge and thank you so much I had no idea my stories were that good to you because I'm the worst critic when it comes to my writing, but I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much for that amazing review and I'll continue to deliver amazing stories for everyone._

_**bogvampire21**__- I wanted Sharpay to be opened. She's very outspoken and I loved that, but I want Gabriella to be able to bunt heads with each other in the process, makes the sexual tension so much better, but thank you so much for the review._


	4. Never Fear The Unexpected

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Never Fear The Unexpected**

Gabriella turned the key in her door, than with a swift motion it was opened. She walked in and closed it behind her, going into the kitchen to turn a light on to brighten the dark apartment. She placed her mail down on the counter, making her way to the refrigerator to find something to eat. Nothing.

_I forgot to go shopping, so like me,_ she thought to herself when the phone rang from the living room. She ran out of the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Hey babe," the voice came through and she knew who it was.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" she asked with a smile across her face.

"Well I was wondering when I get out of work you wanna grab a late dinner?" he asked. It was almost eight o'clock, she had to fix up a test for tomorrow and she was really swamped, but of course knowing her boyfriend he'd not be able to make it or something. He'd leave her standing at the restaurant for an hour; he's done it before.

_I bet Sharpay wouldn't do that…whoa where the hell did that come from? _She thought.

"Gabs?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah Troy I don't think that's a good idea, but you can come over later or whatever. I'm just really swamp with work and stuff, so we can do that another time," she said, knowing she didn't want him coming by or anything.

_Bet you want Sharpay to come by whenever she wants to…will you shut up!_

"Well alright, we'll see. I've just been trying to make an effort like you wanted and now I'm being shot down…"

"Troy asking me to one fucking dinner is not making an effort! Look I'm not gonna fight with you now, I have a lot of work to do, I'm hungry and I have crap load on my mind. So come over or not, I don't care. On second thought go fuck your secretary,"

"Whoa, whoa I've never done that!"

"Troy it's bound to happen anyways. You've cheated on me in high school and college; it's like every time you go through a different time in your life you cheat on me. I just don't like that fact that I'm hanging a long waiting for you to come to me and say 'I cheated on you' again," she explained with obvious pain in her voice.

"Well if that's how you really feel, than maybe should break up," Gabriella stuck her elbow on her knee, with her hand underneath her chin.

She nodded, but that's not what came out of her mouth "I don't want to, but you have to know where I'm coming from," she said.

He sighed on the other side "Yeah I do. I understand; I'll tell you what…you still want me to come over?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, well I'm leaving now, so I'll be there twenty minutes tops, okay?"

"Alright," she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay I love you,"

"Love you too, bye"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was sitting on Kelsi's bed as she explained what she came up with for the song her friend wrote. Sharpay brought her guitar as Kelsi had her keyboard.

"Alright I think after this verse the pace should pick up on the guitar," Kelsi said, as Sharpay nodded.

"Okay so like…" Sharpay said before starting to play the cords, then strumming the guitar faster playing the cords faster.

"Exactly…Shar?" She asked dying to know what her friend was doing to their teacher. She clearly was not following the advice she told her to follow, but she expected her not to; she moves by the beat her own drum.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing to Ms. Montez?" she asked, taking the keyboard off her lap as Sharpay put her guitar down.

"I'm just having fun. No big deal,"

"Sharpay you do realize, you always mess with people's heads. What if you end up doing the exact same thing to her; I mean I know what you're capable of and sometimes that scares me," she explained.

Sharpay sighed. "Okay so what should I do then?"

Kelsi shook her head "What does it matter? You don't listen to me anyways," she said getting off her bed, then walking out of her room, leaving Sharpay stunned and hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------

Moans were coming through the dark room of the apartment and movement from the obvious thrusting was the only thing you could see in the room. Troy grunted and moaned as he thrusted more into Gabriella, who was below him.

Gabriella would wince due to it being uncomfortable, but not once did she moan; she did however sink her nails into his shoulders quite a few times. She felt Troy come into her, sending a little bit of pleasure through her, but not much. He was breathing heavy as he placed his head on her chest, hearing her heart beating against it.

_A blonde and brunette were kissing intensely as the blonde pushed the brunette against the wall, kissing down her neck causing the brunette to moan as she ran her hands through the girl's blonde locks. "Oh my god Shar…_

Gabriella shook her head quickly, before she could even finish that thought. Troy lifted his head and placed his hands over her chest so he could put his chin above them. She gave him a forced a smile, but he didn't notice.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked in a whisper.

She shook her head "Just a lot things that have to do with work don't worry about it," she said placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled, turned over and fell asleep next to her as Gabriella continued to think of…_her_.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The class was silent as they took their first test since Gabriella became their teacher. She sat there, deep in thought, looking at her laptop screen, checking her emails. She looked up from her screen to see a pair of dark brown orbs looking right at her. The owner of them smiled at her; that smile she always gave her. Gabriella continued to look at her and she knew that, the way she was feeling towards her was unacceptable, for a teacher to feel. The worst part is she wanted her more then ever and she knew that the blonde would probably just think of her as another fuck.

_She looked deep into the eyes of the girl above her as she stroked her soft cheek to get the loose blonde hair away from them. She got lost in them from the moment her eyes locked with the other girl. She felt the body heat of the bare girl above her and she was enjoying holding her close and the way the blonde held her right back, kissing her frequently those loving butterfly kisses she enjoyed…_

Gabriella snapped her eyes away from her as she heard the bell sound and her student's began walking up to her desk to hand in their tests. A few people dropped them off, then Kelsi and finally Sharpay dropped it on top of the stack, smiled then walked out of her classroom.

Gabriella averted her eyes towards the door that the blonde just walked out of and then turned her attention to the test. She grabbed the stack and looked at the top test; Sharpay's.

She flipped it to the next page and her eyes widened when she saw a little drawing of two girls; one was on a chair and the other one was leaning in front of her. They were stick figures, but they made a point. There were arrows above both heads; the one on the chair said "Gabriella" and the other one was labeled "Me".

Gabriella gulped, feeling a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and down below, which shocked her more. She knew Sharpay wasn't gonna give up and though she didn't want to give up, but fight back she wanted to know just how good Sharpay _really_ was. She's heard things from around the school and they say she's the best, so she wanted to be the judge. Of course if Sharpay liked to play mind games what better way to get back at the blonde then play some of her own and she knew just what she could do, but it involved actually_ being_ with Sharpay.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked into the music room to find Ryan, playing the drums and once he saw her he stopped.

"Hey…well I accepted it," he told her with a smile as she smiled back; a genuine one; she always had a soft spot for her brother.

"Good I'm proud of you, so did Kelsi talk to you?" she asked sitting in front of him. He nodded.

"Yeah that was actually what I was working on. I was trying to find a good rhythm to go with your up tempo acoustic and her keyboarding, but I think I got it," he told her. He wasn't the best writer, but he knew his sister had talent he just wished that she would give herself more credit then laying on her back for people.

"Thanks Ry. Um...you have Ms. Montez for forth period, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah she's awesome, but she seems a little timid, unless someone fires some type of sexual joke. We have a test today right?" he said, knowing his sister had her second period, so he was a little confused as to why she is asking him about her.

"Hmm…interesting. By the way yes you do and it's pretty hard unless you didn't study, like me," she muttered the last part as the bell sounded, causing her to get up to walk out of the music room.

"Shar?" she turned around back to her brother.

"We'll go over the song today after school, okay?" he told her, making her nod even though she was nervous and had somewhere to be, someone to see.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day in Chemistry for Sharpay was not too good. She wasn't in the mood to be there or even see anyone. She only felt like going to see Gabriella. She liked looking at her, but she wasn't about to make a remark; she was pretty angry at what happened last night.

_Chad and Sharpay just finished their routine sex, when Chad got up to get dressed not even a minute after they finished. He began slipping his boxers on and pants._

"_Chad, what do you want to do after high school? Like career wise?" she asked, holding the blanket up around her upper body._

"_Basketball player, you?" he asked looking for his shirt._

"_I want to write and sing. You know I've written a song and…" she was cut off by him laughing. "What?"_

"_It's just that you can't write. You can't sing for shit, except for in bed. Sharpay accept the fact that you're only good for laying on your back," he told her finally finding his shirt. "Well I gotta go meet Jamie," he said giving her a quick peck then walked out of her room, not even caring she had tears in her eyes. _

His words hit her hard and she couldn't stop reliving that painful memory. Did people really think that was all she was good for?

Gabriella continued to lecture, wondering why Sharpay hasn't made any comments yet. She knew something was bothering the girl, it worried her a little. The bell sounded, interrupting her lesson…

"Alright class, see you all tomorrow," she told them as she walked behind her desk. As Sharpay grabbed her things to walk out, Gabriella stopped her. "Sharpay may I speak with you?" Sharpay stopped.

"Look if this is about me not paying attention today. I apologize I just have a lot of things on my mind," she explained to her teacher. Gabriella was surprised by the apology, even if that wasn't what she wanted her for; she'd take it.

"It's alright, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk you about. Sharpay I graded your test and you're failing, I mean everything is there just pieces are missing," she told her, handing her test back "By the way; nice drawing," Gabriella commented, making Sharpay laugh slightly.

"So what would you like me to do?" Sharpay asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'd suggest extra help…" Sharpay cut her off.

"Great see you tomorrow after school," she said walking out before Gabriella could say anything. Gabriella didn't want to give her extra help after school, in fact she hated being a lone with her because she was afraid of what either one of them would do to the other; the sexual tension was unbearable and she knew it…

* * *

_Okay so clearly you all are enjoying this story and clearly so am I.lol I just wanna say thank you for the reviews and on the bottom are separate review replies..._

_**neonskies- **HAHAHA well I'm glad you're enjoying it and I didn't want to get graphic with the Rypay because personally it kinda freaks me out so I think that the tiny amount I added was enough and now it's just gonna be brother/sister relationship. I didn't want it to only be Gabpay because the better story is good when you have other problems going around…like Kelsi and Sharpay's relationship as friends is taking a sour side right now and Gabriella and Troy aren't on great terms…you know? But overall I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

___**Stessa** – I was waiting for you Stessa!lol I knew within time that you were gonna review and thank you so much and yeah I've gotten that a lot from people that it's interesting. I'm glad you're gonna continue to read it. You rock!_

_____**Crushed KeyChain**– LMAO Well I'm glad he accepts my apology.lol Thank you about the thought, I definitely added more in this one; Gabriella's more. Yeah poor Kelsi, she'll get something in the end don't worry, next chapter will involve Kelsi. Yeah I don't think I could have done that either lol she a crazy bitch. Lol Thank you for the review and I hope I did better on this one, even though it was kinda boring to me, but it came off as a "had to be done" chapter. But thanks again.  
**  
**_

_____**rebelde girl**- It would seem so and as you can tell it's getting worse and you'll just have to wait and see if she agrees. Thanks for reviewing )_

_______**FiresOfDeath**- Sharpay is crazy I will not deny that EVER.lol I'm glad you like the story and I'm also glad you enjoy the sexual humor. I think throughout the whole story there will be nothing but sexual humor.lol Thanks for the review._

_________**Always-Here-Imani**- Yes that stunt was weird, huh? Lmao. There is definitely sexual tension between them and their not denying that now. I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm like updating everyday.lol cause I'm enjoying writing it. I don't think I enjoyed writing a story more then this. Thanks for the review!_

___________** flemash luvver**- Aww I'm sorry see I noticed that AFTER I updated.lol Thanks for the review and I didn't forget to highlight you this time. _

_____________ **  
HighSchoolMusicalAddict1**- I love how outspoken she is too.lol Thank you for reviewing!_

_______________**smgedlezi14- **Wow a lost of words I see.lol HAHA you never know what I'm capable of writing only my best friend knows and when you talk to me more you'll see just how dirty it can get and trust me when I say dirty this will get messy and dirty sexually, that's all the hint I'm giving you ;) Thanks for the review and I love Sharpay now as well…_

_______________**  
xCuteyCupcakesx**- Yes she does have interesting take on the human body and there is no way Sharpay is wasting time…lol And I hope this was fast enough for an update.lol Thanks for the review_

_______________**  
XCandyKissesX**- I personally enjoy the last part myself and thanks for reviewing._

_______________**  
Forbiddenfiction**- I've been doubting myself since the day I started writing, thank you for saying that and I enjoying hearing it. I'm not gonna lie I KNOW I've gotten better with my writing since I started on fanfiction. I'm glad I can shed some light on Gabpay, there are definitely few good stories of Gabpay and I just want to be in the better story category, if it's possible. Yeah I remember when most of them were just Troyella and Zanessa and how hard it was to find a good Troypay and Zashley. Now this fandom has Chyan, Choy, Gabpay, Shaylor/Taypay…people have definitely taken on the unexpected even when the movies won't ever put the two together._

_________________HAHA um…the titled was actually just cause I though I T was really cool.lol So there really was no reason for it except for that.lol Sharpay is definitely a smart ass and that's what I wanted to make her, but at the same time I want her to show Gabriella just how vulnerable she truly is and why she puts herself out there. LMAO! There really isn't anything to say about Gabriella, she's a teacher who is sexually frustrated and amused by the sexy student that wants to screw her. I could see Troy or Chad but that would be predictable and not fun for me…this however is fun as hell for me.lmao So yeah long ass reply for a long ass review. JK JK! I enjoyed your long review you're very sweet to me, so keep sending them and thanks for your reviews )  
_

_________________**She Shall Remain Nameless**- I am afraid of that word.lmao Sharpay however is not. We say that word in my school, but the teachers don't care when we curse too much, but that's what happens in high school they don't care. LMFAO Yes usually that's what it means, but of course it could always be referred to the thing a woman owns down below too. Thanks for the review.lol )_


	5. I’ve Been Defenseless For Some Time

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.

_A/N BIG DRAMA ALERT! ENJOY! Then a little surprise for you all at end...so again enjoy! _

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: I've Been Defenseless For Some Time**

Sharpay walked into the music room to find Ryan and Kelsi talking about the song and everything. They were really excited about it; more then Sharpay anyways. When they heard the door shut, they looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay so we think that Ryan could do more of a rock drum like…" Kelsi started explaining to the blonde, but Sharpay cut her off.

"We're not doing the song," Sharpay finally said looking down at the floor. Ryan looked at her confused and walked towards her.

"Whoa…why? What changed from yesterday? I mean we were all for it, what happened?" he asked her, causing her to look up at him. Her eyes were dark and full of hurt and anger.

"I can't do it. Who was I kidding? I can't sing…I can't write. All I'm good for is laying on my back. Maybe I'm meant to just become a prostitute after high school," Sharpay told him straight to his face.

"Sharpay you no that's not true! You're better then that; who the fuck told you, you were a worthless whore who can't do anything but fuck someone?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered getting up and walking out of the music room, leaving her best friend and brother shocked.

"Ryan I think I have an idea who might have had something with her sudden confidence decrease?" Kelsi said from behind him, looking no where in particular. He turned around and looked at her, causing her to look up at him and that's when he knew. He knew just by the look in her eyes, causing him to shake his head in anger.

"God damn it, stupid fucking afro puff jackass!" he muttered running out of the music room, as Kelsi ran out after him to do something.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan started running around the school searching for the jackass that told his sister she was worthless. He checked down every hall, when he finally found him with another girl in front of his locker. Ryan sped up and walked up to Chad and slammed his head into one of the lockers causing Chad to fall to the floor.

"You fucking asshole! You screw my sister and then you tell her she's worthless!" Ryan yelled at him, punching him in the face.

The girl looks shocked and down at Chad "You told me you weren't screwing her anymore!" she walked off furious towards her friends.

"Jamie!" Chad yelled on the floor, trying to stop the bleeding from his forehead. Ryan looked down at him, shook his head and started walking away.

Chad was pissed off, so he got up, ran after him and grabbed him from behind, slamming into the set of lockers, again then again until Ryan fell to the floor. He leaned down in front of him and began punching him in his face.

Kelsi finally found Ryan and her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do…_find a teacher…a teacher exactly,_ she thought, running to the closet classroom.

She stopped in front of the classroom, breathing heavy finding Sharpay and Gabriella in the classroom, going over things. Kelsi took a deep breath in and let it out, then opened the door.

"SHARPAY…MS. MONTEZ!" She yelled still trying to get her breathing regular.

"What is it Kelsi?" Gabriella asked worried, and from the look of it Sharpay was as well.

"Ryan," was all she had to say for Sharpay to jump out of her seat and run out the door. Gabriella shut the book and placed it on the lab table and followed the blonde out the door.

Gabriella saw a crowd of people as Sharpay tried to push through them, trying to find her brother and what she saw was her brother's face bloody from all the punches that Chad threw at him.

"CHAD DANFORTH STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Gabriella yelled over the crowd, causing him to stop and look up at her. She was standing behind Sharpay, who had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably. He got up and stood above Ryan, as Sharpay ran and leaned down in front of her brother.

"Ryan? Ryan are you okay?" she whispered holding his head up. He opened his eyes, squinting up at her.

"You're better then you think you are. You deserve better," he whispered to her, making the tears fall down her cheeks, as he closed his eyes falling unconscious.

"Ryan? RYAN, WAKE UP!" Sharpay yelled shaking his head, crying uncontrollably now.

Gabriella watched this feeling the tears coming as well as she held her hand up to her mouth, shaking her head. She wanted to just get in there and hold her close, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. Any other teacher would say "I know what you're going through and I just want to let you know I'm here," but really how can she say that, she doesn't know what she's going through and yes she is there, but it doesn't mean she can do anything…

---------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance came short after, taking Ryan on a stretcher; they wouldn't allow Sharpay to go with them. Gabriella walked out of the school to see Sharpay fighting with one of the EMT's to get in the ambulance. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed as the wind picked up and before she knew it, Sharpay was on the floor crying hard as the ambulance pulled out of the school.

Sharpay sobbed hard against the hard pavement, letting the tears fall as they may on the floor. She held her head into her hands, holding her legs close to her body. She felt like she had nobody now. Her brother was her everything, he saw her when no one else did, not even Kelsi. He means the world to her and she hoped he wouldn't die, he's her other half; her twin. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, holding her close to them as they let her cry into them. Whoever it was they were really warm and smelled as sweet as ever; she felt safe, so safe that she didn't want to let go.

Gabriella held the blonde close to her heart. Soon she felt her wrap her arms around her waist, crying deep into her blouse as she stroked that beautiful blonde hair. Not too soon after her crying subsided, Gabriella helped her get up off the concrete and stood her up in front of her. Gabriella looked deep into the blonde's brown eyes and wiped her tears away.

"You need to be strong for your brother. You know damn well he'd want that, so go to the hospital and be there with him because I know he'd like to see you. I'm sure he'd want you to be the first person he sees," she whispered to her holding her by the shoulders. Sharpay sniffed, looked down at the pavement briefly, than nodded.

Gabriella gave her shoulders a squeeze, as Sharpay got out of her grasp then walked towards her car as Gabriella watched her. Sharpay neared her car, got in and then drove off towards the hospital to see her twin brother.

------------------------------------------------------

A week or so after the incident, Ryan was doing much better and Sharpay was really happy to see that. She promised him she'd continue to write because she knew he'd want that for her and she decided to also do the Hot Spot Open Mic Night, but this time she wrote new lyrics; new inspiration. It was good and Kelsi definitely thought so too. Sharpay wasn't too sure of how her relationship with Kelsi was going lately, but she did however see her avert her eyes towards the basketball team, but to one person in particular and she knew right there that, that's what she needed to do.

Sharpay walked over to the boy, who was sticking books into his locker and as he closed it he saw her. "Oh hey Sharpay," he greeted her.

"Hey Jason, so I see you eyeing a certain brunette lately," she started trying to be all coy about it.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah…I mean I like Kelsi and everything, but she's out of my league…"

"She likes you too," Sharpay said quickly cutting him off.

"She does?" he asked hopeful, making the blonde nod frantically.

"I think that you should ask her out or maybe I could help you get her," Sharpay said, making Jason shake his head.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" he asked unsure.

"Well…it involves this Friday's game…" Sharpay started off her plan explaining it to him, whispering in his ear as he nodded to everything she said. "What do you think?" she asked finally done explaining the plan…

"I like it, this Friday; I'm gonna ask her out," he said with a confident smile. "Thanks Sharpay," he added, patting her on the shoulder making her smile.

"You deserve it Kels," she whispered to herself as she thought about what time it was, she checked her Sidekick, then ran towards Gabriella's classroom so they could get this extra help started.

----------------------------------------------------

"Taylor I don't know what to do…I mean she's been dropping hits at me and now I think I might be falling for her and hard," Gabriella said into her cell phone as she waited for Sharpay to come.

Taylor sighed on the other side of the phone "Gabriella you're the teacher, either let it go or handle it, but remember you're the teacher do not start anything with her," Taylor said pointing out the obvious.

Gabriella heard frantic clicking down the hall and she knew right away who it was "Okay well I gotta go she's coming for her extra help, so I'll talk to you later," she said in a hurry, and then hung up her cell right when her door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something," Sharpay explained as Gabriella got up with the Chemistry book in her hand.

"It's alright, but how about we make this fun for you and give you more of an incentive to pass my midterm…" Gabriella started lifting herself up on the lab table Sharpay was sitting in crossed legged.

"I'm listening," Sharpay smirked, crossing her hands on the table.

"Well if you pass my midterm with no lower then an 85 I'll give or do anything you want me to," Gabriella said, smiling at her.

"Really? Anything?" Sharpay asked to clarify it.

Gabriella nodded. "Yup…anything," she explained.

Sharpay nodded her head slowly "Alright…" she finally said, grabbed the book from Gabriella and opened it to the chapter she was learning about with her. "We left off on ligaments and tendons…?" Sharpay read, looking back up at her confused.

_She is so cute when she's Chemistry confused_, Gabriella thought. Gabriella grabbed onto Sharpay's hand and flipped it to show her palm.

"Alright Sharpay…see your tendons connect your bones to…" Gabriella grazed Sharpay's palm with her finger lightly, making the blonde giggle, causing her to stop and look at her weirdly.

"Sorry I'm ticklish on my palms, my feet, my sides…actually pretty much everywhere," Sharpay explained laughing slightly, making Gabriella giggle and shake her head.

"Okay as I was saying the tendons attach the bones to the muscles. Think I pulled my tendon in my thumb playing soccer…" Gabriella stopped to look at Sharpay to see if she's grasping it; the blonde nodded signaling she understood it. As Gabriella turned her head back to the girl's palm, she noticed her other hand on her knee, massaging it; it felt so good, but she knew she had to take it off, so with that she used one of her hands and pushed Sharpay's hand off her knee gracefully.

"Okay now the ligaments attach the bones to other bones. A way to remember it is BB goes with L and BM goes with T," Gabriella explained to the blonde who actually looked like she was grasping it as Gabriella showed them to her on her palm. Midterms were tomorrow so they needed to get any information in before then, so Sharpay can win the little incentive.

"Okay well I think I have it," Sharpay said, closing the book.

Gabriella nodded "Good" she said, ticking her palm making Sharpay laugh loudly. "Sorry I had to do it," she added before hoisting herself up off the table, as Sharpay got up as well.

"Wish me luck tomorrow," Sharpay said, putting the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"You don't need it, if you remember everything I've taught you these last few weeks you'll do great," Gabriella said, putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder before she walked out of the classroom…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning students were pretty nervous for their exams, they knew that things could either go really well or go horribly wrong. Sharpay however was nervous about her exam, but she knew if she just remember everything Gabriella taught her she'd do fine. As Gabriella pasted out the exams, told them how much time they have and good luck, she sat down in the chair of her desk and watched her class take the exam, mainly the blonde in front of her.

She looked like she was concentrating really hard, which was good; maybe it was that incentive she gave her. She couldn't imagine what she would ask of her if she passed…

_The blonde closed the door behind her when she saw the brunette was the only one in the room. She walked closer towards her and lowered herself in front of her, capturing her lips with her own. The brunette closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of them massaging over hers. The blonde soon lowered her lips to the brunette's neck, sucking on a certain spot making her moan in pleasure. She lowered herself, unbuttoning the brunette's blouse in the process, kissing her down her large breasts, down her toned stomach, until she reached the waistband of her skirt. The blonde was already massaging her hands up and down the brunette's inner thigh, getting her hand further into the skirt. _

_The blonde stuck her head under the fabric of her skirt, sliding the brunette's underwear off her legs down and off of her body completely, placing them in one of the drawers for the time being. She used her hands to massage the brunette's breasts, which caused her to moan out again. The blonde slipped her tongue deep into the brunette, causing her to arch her back out of her seat…_

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts…again when the bell sounded and the students soon dropped their tests on her desk again. Sharpay placed her exam on the desk last again.

"No drawings this time?" Gabriella commented to her, making her laugh and shake her head.

"Nope not this time. I worked really hard, so um...I guess thank you for tutoring me; it helped a lot," Sharpay said, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, and then walked out of the classroom. Gabriella sighed continuing to watch the empty doorway, and then she turned her head back to her empty classroom, smiling slightly.

----------------------------------------------------------

It's the night of the game and everyone is excited to see the Wildcats win this game. They've been the champions since the year of 2007, so they need to keep the tradition going as long as possible. Sharpay brought Kelsi with her to the game with much fighting. Sharpay basically told her she _wanted_to come to the game, so with that she did. They sat in the Home section of the gym as the game got ready to start.

"Before we start this we have a request by our very own Jason Cross," the coach announced, making everyone cheer. Jason sighed as he ran up to get the microphone from the coach. He held it up to his lips and began to speak into it.

"This is going to be rather quick but Kelsi Neilson this is for you…" he started, making Kelsi's whole body freeze and her eyes widened in surprise, making Sharpay smile at her.

"When I hear my favorite song I know we belong because you are the music in me, it's living in all of us it's here because you are the music in me na na na na na na na na na yeah you are the music me. So Kelsi will you go out with me?" he said into the microphone.

Kelsi didn't speak; she was still frozen in shock. Sharpay looked at her friend, then shook her "Kels answer the man,"

"You did this?" Kelsi managed to ask her; she nodded.

"Yeah, I see the way he looks at you the way you look at him, so I confronted him and he agreed, now you have to say yes," Sharpay explained, looking back at him. He was looking at her really nervous.

She laughed a little bit, then nodded frantically "YES I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!" she yelled making everyone cheer and him smile and run off the court to get ready for the game.

"Hey I'm gonna go get something, alright?" Sharpay said, which Kelsi just nodded still extremely happy about going out with Jason.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked the empty hallway to her locker when she felt someone smash her head against the locker, making her hit the floor hard. She looked above her to see Jamie and two of her friends standing above her.

"You think you can steal everyone else's boyfriend, well you can't and won't steal mine. Chad is mine, so I'm gonna make sure you stay away from him," Jamie said as the girls, started kicking her in her sides and stomach. Sharpay screamed out in pain at every kick that was thrown at her.

Gabriella sat in her classroom at her desk, now grading the exams she gave her students when a loud bang came through the hall, screaming and then quick running. Gabriella got up and look outside of her classroom to see a girl on the floor, laying there rolling around in pain. Gabriella ran out of her room towards the girl to see that the girl was Sharpay. She leaned down next to her to actually see the girl that was throwing snide comments at her was actually crying..

"Oh my god," she said in a mere whisper as she saw the damage on Sharpay's face. It was full of blood; literally.

"I bet you love seeing me like this," Sharpay goaned

"No I don't. Though you are rather smug, this is one of the last ways I want to see you," she said, stroking her hair away from her face to keep the blood from getting into her hair.Gabriella gulped, she didn't know what to do, but her instincts took over and she scooted over to the girl and pulled her into her, which Sharpay took, crying into her black blouse as Gabriella ran her hand through the girl's hair…

_She grabbed a hold of the that full head of blonde hair as she kissed down the brunette's stomach, causing pleasure to come through in a mere moan. She bit down on a sensitive spot; her spot causing the brunette to arch backwards still holding onto the blonde's hair…_

Gabriella shook her head again. _What the hell have you done to me?_ She thought as she held the blonde close to her…

"I didn't see them coming…" Sharpay started as she looked up at Gabriella, with the tears still coming down. Gabriella knew she was hurting, so she didn't want her to talk. "…and I…"

"Shhh…" Gabriella whispered, holding her two fingers up to the girl's lips to get her to not talk. Sharpay didn't know what happened, but she felt a weird feeling inside her stomach; something she never felt before; nervousness.

Gabriella could have sworn she felt the blonde kiss her fingers lightly as they held against her lips "Don't talk. How about I get you cleaned up and take you back to my place, fix you up real good and you'll be on your way back home?" Gabriella suggested, knowing deep down that it wasn't a good idea, but she decided on it anyways.

Sharpay sighed, but nodded. She knew she couldn't go home looking like this and if the teacher she had the hots for was going to help fix her up then she'd like that…a lot.

Gabriella helped Sharpay up and helped her get to her classroom. Gabriella started to walk to her room as Sharpay held her around her waist…

_The blonde squeezed her waist tightly as she kissed her way up to the brunette's lips, from her toned stomach up to the valley between her breasts, to her waiting lips. The blonde gave her a teasing kiss on the lips, causing the brunette to groan. The blonde smiled into her lips then let a moan escape her lips as the brunette grid her hips into the blonde's entrance; to get back at her…_

_I need to stop this,_ Gabriella thought as they finally got to the classroom. Gabriella had Sharpay sit down, so Gabriella could grab her things, than they could be on their way. She grabbed the exams she still needed to grade and her purse, than they were out the door.

"I can walk you know," Sharpay pointed out, causing Gabriella to blush when she noticed her hands her full and she still had Sharpay attached to her hip; literally.

"Right," she said as Sharpay pulled her arms off of Gabriella.

They continued to walk towards the school entrance, when Sharpay stopped. "Shit I Kelsi is at the game and I forgot that I brought her here," she explained to her teacher.

"Why don't you call her when we get you to my apartment," Gabriella told the blonde, who just nodded as they continued to walk out of the school.

Gabriella and Sharpay got into her car and drove to her apartment complex. It wasn't too bad it was actually pretty cute for someone that lives by themselves; it was only about ten minutes from the school. Gabriella helped Sharpay out of the car and got her up the stairs, knowing they were gonna be hard to get up for her, even though she could walk.

Gabriella got her keys out of her purse when they reached her apartment, then opened the door turning the light on to see as they walked in. Sharpay took in the scent of the home; it smelled exactly like Gabriella which made her feel better.

"Why don't you shower and we'll take care of those cuts. I'll give you a change of clothes, I'm sure you're about my size," Gabriella said walking into her bedroom which Sharpay made a mental note of where it was located; where everything was located.

Not too soon later, Gabriella came back out with a change of clothes and a towel then led Sharpay to the bathroom so she could shower, and then walked out. Sharpay looked around the bathroom, then decided she should shower now, but as she tried to lift her shirt off a pain shot through her entire body. "Ahhh!" she yelled through her teeth. "Gabriella!" she yelled and then came Gabriella.

"I can't get the shirt off. It hurts too much," Sharpay said with pain showing in her bloody face. Gabriella walked over to her, grabbed the bottom of Sharpay's shirt and slipped it off of her perfect frame. Gabriella saw bruises on her stomach and sides, but she didn't care; she thought she was gorgeous anyways.

She pulled her arms around the back of Sharpay and unclipped the blonde's bra. She took in a deep breath before letting it slip off the blonde's perfect breasts. Gabriella tried not to stare, but she couldn't help it;

_Just for a few seconds…1…2…3…4…okay that's enough_," she thought as she lowered herself down to the blonde's jeans. She unbuttoned them, tired of torturing herself, unzipped them, then lowered them off her waist, letting them slip to the floor as Sharpay pulled her feet out of the pants legs.

_Now the hard part,_ Gabriella thought as she hooked her pointer and middle fingers to the waistband of Sharpay's underwear, which was a thong. She lowered them quickly, gulping and extremely uncomfortable at the same time, and then the blonde then stepped out of them, leaving her now completely naked.

Gabriella turned on the water, making sure it was the right temperature for Sharpay and then let the blonde finally take her shower….

------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sitting on her couch, grading more of her exams as gauze and peroxide was sitting right next to her for when Sharpay came out of the shower. She heard the door open and Sharpay walked out dressed in the clothes that Gabriella let her barrow.

"You were able to get everything on okay?" Gabriella asked her, making her nod.

"Yeah the shower definitely helped my sore muscles," Sharpay replied sitting next to Gabriella, who turned her body towards the blonde, holding the piece of gauze with peroxide on it. She held Sharpay's face in her hands, dabbing the cuts as she winced a little each time it was placed on it.

"Well now that the blood has been washed off, it doesn't look too bad," Gabriella concluded.

"That's good," the blonde replied as she allowed her to dab the cuts. Finally she stopped and held her face in her hands, then blew lightly on her face, sending coolness on Sharpay's face; it felt really good as she closed her eyes. Soon it stopped and Sharpay opened her eyes slowly to see Gabriella still holding her face in her hands. Sharpay gulped, then without warning she brought her lips close to Gabriella's and captured them with hers and surprisingly she didn't pull away.

Gabriella kissed back slowly, then it finally hit her _I'm kissing my student…fuck! _She thought, finally pulling away. "I can't do this," she whispered to the blonde, who just nodded in understanding.

"I understand…I'm sorry," Sharpay replied to her. Gabriella didn't want her to feel bad, she wanted it; god did she want that, she wants more then that, but the fact that she was her student and she was her teacher it just would never work; and she's only 17! Gabriella just wanted to change the subject…

"Why don't you get some rest…you can take my bed, I'll take the couch since I'm gonna be up a little while," Gabriella concluded as Sharpay sat there looking down at the floor. She finally looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay, goodnight," Sharpay said, standing up and walking into Gabriella's room, slipping into her extremely comfortable bed.

_Trust me this will not be the last time you'll have me in this bed, _she thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Yes there was a little bit of Gabpay action; romantic action. Don't worry you won't have much more to wait, trust me. You'll just have to wait for an update to see what happens next and trust me I will NOT disappoint you all that want a VERY M RATED Gabpay; it'll happen soon. But like I said you have to wait. I'm not putting the separate replies because I'm too tired and it'll take too much time; I got 17 reviews so I don't want to.lol But thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this VERY long chapter and I might or might not update tomorrow, if I do I probably won't update for a little while because of school, but just wait. So thanks again!_


	6. No Good

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.

_WARNING M RATED TOWARDS THE END! Okay well enjoy! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: No Good**

Sharpay snuggled up to one of the pillows on the bed, trying to breathe in as much of Gabriella's scent as possible; until intoxication was achievable. Gabriella just sat there watching her hold her pillow close, making little whiny moans and the way her nose crinkled.

_She is so adorable,_ she thought sitting at the edge of the bed.

Sharpay soon turned over in a huff and that's when she saw Gabriella smiling at her. "I knew it…" she said to the brunette.

"What did you know?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I knew when you said I could sleep in your bed it was just so you could get me into your bed, so you could really take advantage of me," Sharpay joked, making Gabriella laugh.

"I guess I'm busted," she shrugged, making Sharpay giggle. "Actually I've only been in here for a few minutes. I came in to tell you, you passed," she said throwing her exam at Sharpay, causing her to shoot up.

"Shut up!" Sharpay said grabbing the exam to look at the grade; it was a 90.

"Yup congrats smartass," Gabriella said scooting off the bed to walk out of her room and soon Sharpay followed her out as well to find her in the kitchen, searching for something to eat, giving Sharpay a great view of her bottom, causing the blonde to blush slightly.

"Okay I've come to a conclusion…I maybe book smart, but common sense wise I'm the dumbest person to walk the earth," Gabriella said closing the fridge door then standing up.

"Actually cavemen were pretty stupid," Sharpay pointed out.

"Actually they were pretty smart, even if they didn't even know it," Gabriella fired back, making Sharpay look down "It's amazing that you're passing history," she added, causing a gasp to escape the blonde's mouth…

_The brunette ran her nails down the blonde's stomach, causing her to squirm and gasp. The brunette continued to kiss up and down the blonde's entire body, sucking on every part possible letting moans escape her lips…_

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked, as Gabriella snapped out of her little fantasy; she just nodded. "Hey I got in an idea. Why don't I take you out to breakfast, I mean it's the least I can do. I've been a bitch to you and you've been nothing but great to me, aside from firing back comments, but overall you've been great, then I'll be out of your hair until Monday," Sharpay babbled, as Gabriella again thought it was cute and she also knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it, so she just nodded then went inside her room to get dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Gabriella drove them back to the school to get Sharpay's car from last night, but she didn't get out right away. Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me and everything," she told her making her smile.

"You're not used to all this thanking and apologizing are you?" Gabriella asked making the blonde laugh then shake her head.

"No I'm not. See what you do to me?" she told her, making Gabriella sigh.

_Yeah well you have no idea what you do to me,_ she thought.

Sharpay then opened the door and before getting out, she leaned over and took Gabriella's lips in hers slowly allowing them to massage over hers, then pulled away and got out to go to her car.

Gabriella watched the Pink Mustang, pull out of the parking lot still trying to process as to why she kissed her again. She placed her hand on her chest, trying to steady the beating of her heart. This girl is driving her fucking insane and she doesn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Taylor, but Taylor what just say that she is being stupid and that she can't like her student; that she has Troy, so don't bother. The only problem is Troy is too full of himself and so caught up with "work", that he's never around. Now if she was with Sharpay, she knew that she'd probably be around more then him, in fact even if she showed up at her apartment once a week, even once every two weeks she'd be there more then Troy ever was.

Gabriella didn't know what to do at this point as she placed her head on her steering wheel, trying to process everything. Well placing her head against a steering wheel wasn't going to help her any, so she just took it off, started the car again and drove back to her apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay parked in front of Kelsi's house, knocked on the front door and soon her mom opened it, telling Sharpay that Kelsi was up in her room with a boy. Sharpay smiled and nodded, then made her way up the stairs.

When she got up to her friend's room, the door was closed, but that never stopped her from opening it before, so she did. When she opened it she saw Jason and Kelsi attached at the lips on her bed; fully clothed.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi yelled throwing one of her pillows at the door.

"Sorry Kels…hey Jay," Sharpay yelled from the other side of the closed door.

"Hi Sharpay," a muffled Jason voice came into ear and soon the door opened and Jason walked out of the room, he leaned down kissing Kelsi one last time, making Sharpay smile widely at the two of them.

"Thanks Shar…see ya Kels," he said walking down the stairs and soon they heard him say goodbye to her mother then the front door shut.

"Okay what's up? Oh my god you're face, what happened?" Kelsi said opening the door fully so they could walk in. Sharpay could easily crack a joke back, but she didn't want to, so she just explained.

"Jamie and her friends jumped me last night at the game as I was on my way to my locker and Ms. Montez found me on the floor. She brought me back to her apartment and let me stay there; that's just the short version," Sharpay told her now as they sat on her bed.

"Okay give me the long version and start from where you got to her apartment 'cause I'm sure that's where the good stuff is," Kelsi asked, giving Sharpay her full attention.

"Fine she told me I could take a shower to wash the blood off my face and she gave me a change of clothes. I tried pulling my shirt off, but I couldn't because Jamie's friends went for my whole body, kicking me hard everywhere, so I called for her. She came in and helped pull everything off and I can tell she was really uncomfortable, because she stared at my boobs for a little bit," Sharpay explained laughing at the memory of Gabriella staring at her breasts for longer then most.

"Okay so what else happened?" Kelsi asked, clearly interested in this.

"She took all my clothes off, started the water at a good temperature and then walked out of the bathroom, so I could shower. After I finished I felt better and it was much easier for me to dress myself after the shower, so I did. I walked out of the bathroom and saw her sitting on her couch grading our exams then she cleaned my face with some peroxide and after a little while she started blowing on my face gently and god Kelsi it felt so good against my skin. Then she stopped and when I opened my eyes she was staring at me and I don't know instinct took over and I kissed her," Sharpay told her friend.

"You kissed Ms. Montez?" Kelsi yelled, causing Sharpay to hush her. "You kissed our teacher Sharpay. You promised you weren't gonna do anything…"

"I can't help it; I'm falling for her and…"

"Shar you fall for a lot of people,"

"No this is real. I'm not denying I've made mistakes, but this…what I have with her _this_ is real," Sharpay protested to her friend. "And I don't know what to do. But I kissed her again when she dropped me off for my car; the thing is she didn't pull away, so that may count for something, right?" Sharpay added in a begging tone.

"Oh my god Shar; this is bad, couldn't you like wait for a week until you're 18 or something?" Kelsi said running her hand threw her brunette hair.

"I could wait, I guess," Sharpay muttered playing with a piece of her friend's comforter. Kelsi suddenly clapped, scaring Sharpay a little bit.

"I got it! Invite her to the Hot Spot thing next Friday! It's on yours and Ryan's birthday and he still wants to help you perform and I do as well, so you should get her to come," Kelsi explained, making Sharpay unsure.

"You think I could do that?" Kelsi nodded.

"Yeah ask her Monday," she added, making the blonde nod slowly.

"Okay but until then we have to work our asses off, if we want this song to be perfect," Sharpay told her pointing at her friend who nodded. She grabbed her purse and they were out of Kelsi's house to pick Ryan up; who was up and walking around again so they could rehearse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

Gabriella heard from down the hall, so she walked down towards where the music was coming from early Monday morning and when she stopped she saw her three students; Kelsi on the keyboard, Ryan on the drums, and Sharpay singing, playing the guitar as well. She smiled and started bobbing her head to the beat; she liked it…a lot.

_You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me_

_Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good_

The music stopped and she could see a beautiful smile appear on the blonde's face, making her smile as well. Gabriella just turned around and walked into her classroom to get things set for her class, when she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and a head next to hers.

"Whatcha up to?" she heard a voice, making her turn around to face the owner of the voice.

"Getting ready for class, you?" Gabriella asked swaying back and forth in her chair. Sharpay hoisted herself up on her organized desk.

"Well I was thinking about that little incentive you gave me for passing your exam and I finally thought of something. This Friday is an Open Mic Night at this place called the Hot Spot and I was wondering if you'd go, since I'm performing,"

Gabriella nodded slowly "Okay, I'll be there," Gabriella smiled, knowing that it'd make the blonde very happy if she went, which it did.

Sharpay smiled widely. "Great I guess I'll see you in 2nd period," Sharpay said walking out of her classroom, leaving her a lone to think, when her phone rang; she answered it.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I haven't called lately. I've been swamp with work," her boyfriend's voice came into ear.

"It's okay, so what's going on?" she asked looking at her laptop, checking her emails.

"Oh well I was thinking I on my way to work today and I saw this flyer for this Open Mic Night thing and it's this Friday, so I was wondering if you wanted to go; it's at this place called the Hot Spot or something. We could invite Zeke and Taylor if you'd like," he asked. Well she was planning on going anyways, so why not have more people to go with…

"Yeah sure…I'll see you there," she said into the receiver.

"Alright well I'll tell Zeke and Zeke can let Taylor know. I gotta go though, I have this huge meeting so I love you and I'll talk to you later," he said quickly hanging up, when his secretary came in with a seductive smile. Troy got up from his desk and grabbed onto her waist, pulling her into him as she untied his tie from around his neck…

Gabriella sighed looking at her cell phone, then placed it back into her purse and continued to just check her emails.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sharpay for the last time do not freak out," Kelsi said trying to calm her friend down. It was Friday night and they were getting ready for the Open Mic Night and Sharpay was freaking out. "Ryan help me here," Kelsi begged for her friend's brother to help calm his sister down.

He walked towards his sister and looked deep into her eyes "Sharpay calm down we've gone over this song for the last week and a half, we've got this; you've got this okay," he encouraged her, but she was still freaking out.

"I'm gonna mess up I know it. I mean…" she didn't finish talking when she saw who or why she was so freaked out walk through the door and with three other people. Kelsi averted her eyes in that direction.

"I'll be right back," Kelsi said in general as they got seats at a table. Before Gabriella saw Kelsi coming she felt like she didn't want to be there, but _when_ she saw Kelsi she had a smile on her face, remembering _why_ she wanted to come.

"Hi Ms. Montez…everyone," Kelsi greeted them.

"Guys this is one of my students Kelsi Neilson," Gabriella introduced her to everyone and once they got acquainted Kelsi leaned down near her.

"Sharpay is totally freaking out," she whispered to her.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She's never done this before and I think she wants it to be perfect for you," Kelsi explained, making Gabriella smile inside.

_She's freaking for you…all for you Gabs_, she thought. "Alright, where is she?" she whispered back to Kelsi, who motioned for her to follow her. Gabriella excused herself from the group and walked in the back after Kelsi, finding Sharpay sitting on a couch.

"Hey Ms. M," Ryan said all smiles, not knowing anything about his sister's and her relationship, but she said hello back to him then leaned down next to Sharpay. Kelsi made up some excuse to get Ryan away from them, so they could be alone.

"Hey you're gonna do great," Gabriella whispered into the blonde's ear, stroking her blonde hair.

"No I can't do this," Sharpay replied.

"Yes you can. I saw the way you looked when you performed in the music room; you looked so happy and if you're just freaking out because I'm here, I think you'll be great no matter how badly you do; but I doubt it's going to be bad. Just have fun," Gabriella told her holding her close to her, kissing the top of her head.

Sharpay nodded "Okay," she breathed out looking at her; she smiled slightly and kissed the brunette lightly then got up from the couch to find the rest of her band.

Gabriella sighed _Tonight's the night Gabs, you don't care how much trouble you're gonna get in. You need her so bad right now,_ she thought, getting up from the couch to go back to the table her friends and boyfriend was at.

"Sorry I had to use the bathroom," she lied to them and Taylor knew it too. She wasn't stupid and she could see it in Gabriella's eyes that there was a reason why she was gone so long, but she wasn't going to pry.

"Alright are we ready to get this thing started?" the owner asked as everyone clapped and cheered. "Okay, okay well first up we have Sharpay Evans accompanied by her friend Kelsi Neilson and brother Ryan Evans," he announced and everyone clapped there was one loud cheer causing Gabriella to turn around to see Jason, wide smiled and clapping loud.

"You get em' baby!" He yelled causing her to giggle at him.

_Yeah you get em' baby_, she thought as they came to the stage.

"Hello everyone I'm Sharpay and I wrote this through an experience I had involving my brother being terribly hurt, but as you can tell he's better and ready to rock. So um…this basically for the person that's ever caused you hurt and pain and for you finally say that their no good for you, so enjoy!" she said into the microphone as Ryan sounded off with his sticks, making Sharpay start strumming her guitar.

When Ryan came in with his drumming and Kelsi playing a few notes on the keyboard, Sharpay followed them by singing the lyrics…

_I never feared the unexpected  
'Till I found myself in this peculiar place  
Unaware of where I was headed  
Oh, Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

_Well I should know so much better than this  
But you've occupied the center of my universe  
_

Sharpay soon began strumming her guitar faster as the chorus came close and soon she began sing it as Ryan and Kelsi sang backup for her in only the chorus, as Gabriella bobbed her head with smile on her face. _  
_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_It's illogical and it's outrageous  
The way I let you keep me hangin' on  
Your character is that contagious  
I know I should have thought before I had done  
I've gone and let my impulse be my guide  
And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time_

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_Hey you there keep your distance  
Don't you come around here  
Don't test my patience baby  
'Cause I aint gonna let you off easy_

Ryan and Kelsi soloed as Sharpay sang a few "no's" through the microphone and soon Ryan began picking up the speed of his drumming as Kelsi played a few more notes.

_I'm moving in reverse  
Under your mighty curse  
I hate myself for loving you  
I turn my head away  
But my heart will remain  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good  
'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

Sharpay's voice rang through the entire spot as she sang her voice full of power as Ryan and Kelsi sang back up again. Gabriella couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde, at how beautiful and how free she looked when she sang; the lyrics the way they flowed and the way they make so much sense in her eyes.

_You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good, you're No Good for me  
You're No Good, you're No good, you're No Good for me_

_Ooh you're No Good  
Ooh you're No Good_

As the music faded everyone clapped and cheered; Jason and Gabriella the loudest making Sharpay smile wide "Thank you," Sharpay said into the microphone, walking off the stage with Kelsi and Ryan behind her.

Once behind the stage Kelsi and Sharpay jumped around hugging each, soon Ryan got in on it too "That was so cool and people actually liked it," Sharpay said in disbelief as Jason came around grabbing Kelsi by the waist and spun her around.

"You guys great," he said holding her still with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Jason," Sharpay said as she saw a smiling brunette in the background. Sharpay left the group and walked over to her and they hugged one another close.

"You were amazing, see I knew you could do it," Gabriella said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Thanks…um where are the people you came with?" the blonde asked confused.

"They asked if I wanted to come with them…I said I was tired and I wanted to go home, but I lied. Yes I am going home, but I want you to come with me," Sharpay's eyes widened in surprise.

_This is gonna be the best birthday present ever! _Sharpay thought, but she nodded "Okay I'll meet you there, I just want to tell Ryan and Kelsi I'm leaving and I'll see them tomorrow," Sharpay told her as Gabriella nodded, walking off to get to her car and go back to her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Gabriella's apartment and soon she opened the door. Sharpay pushed herself in, grabbed onto Gabriella hard, pushing her against the now closed door, kissing her on the lips hard as Gabriella kissed right back with just as much force.

Sharpay lowered her kisses down her neck, as Gabriella was breathing heavy feeling Sharpay suck on a certain spot of her neck that caused her to moan loudly, holding the blonde's waist. Sharpay unbuttoned Gabriella's blouse as she kissed her chest, then the valley in between her breasts, squeezing them as she continued down her now exposed toned stomach.

Sharpay made little butterfly kisses on her stomach as Gabriella stood against the door, running her hands through the blonde's hair. Sharpay rose herself off the ground to get back up to the brunette's level. "I want to take this into the bedroom," Sharpay whispered as she kissed Gabriella's neck teasingly, than walking off towards her bedroom.

_  
_Gabriella slipped her blouse off the rest of the way and her shoes, kicking them off to the side, leaving her in her skirt and bra. She walked in to find Sharpay laying on the bed fully clothed. Gabriella got on the bed and crawled up to Sharpay, capturing her lips with hers again as Sharpay hooked her arms around the brunette's neck, stroking her bare back. Her hands found their way to her bra strap, where she unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor. She took a moment to admire them, than kissed her on the lips again.

"This doesn't seem fair, I mean I'm almost naked and you haven't taken a single piece of clothing off," Gabriella pouted, making Sharpay shake her head and laugh. She unhooked her arms from around the brunette, than laid there.

"I'm waiting," Sharpay simply said. Taking that as a cue, Gabriella sucked the blonde's neck as she unbuttoned her shirt as well; quickly opening it as she slid her hand down to her jeans, massaging her entrance over the jeans causing her to tip her head back and moan loudly. Gabriella lowered her kisses down the blonde's still slightly bruised stomach, until she reached the waistband of her jeans. She unbuttoned them and slid them off of her tiny frame, leaving her in her underwear and bra.

Sharpay pushed herself on top of Gabriella and lowered her mouth over the brunette's "That's enough," she whispered, slipping her already opened shirt off, throwing it to the side. Then without warning to Gabriella, Sharpay slipped her skirt off throwing it to the side as well, bring her mouth to her breasts sucking on them causing her to arch her back as Sharpay also massaged the brunette's waist. Gabriella moaned loudly, tightening her grip on the sheets and soon Sharpay flipped her hair lowering her lips down to the waistband of Gabriella's underwear, slipping them off as she kissed down her smooth thighs all the way down her silky smooth legs, leaving the brunette completely naked.

Gabriella flipped them over kissing the blonde hard on the lips lowering her lips down her stomach again, dragging her nails down her stomach as the muscles contracted at the ticklishness. Gabriella reached the waistband of Sharpay's thong slipping it off as well, but not the way Sharpay did her. Once the thong was thrown to the side, she lowered head down to the girl's entrance taunting it with kisses and her tongue, causing the blonde to groan and arch her hips to make Gabriella do more then that.

She massaged the girl's thighs as she teased the blonde's entrance for a little while longer. She brought herself on top of her again, unclasping her bra, throwing it to the side, kissing her lightly. "You're such a tease," Sharpay whined. Gabriella kissed the blonde's lips very lightly with one simple kiss…

"Me…oh no baby not me," Gabriella whispered to the blonde, stroking her waist.

Gabriella finally lowered herself back down to the entrance of the blonde, taking one of her legs and placing it over her shoulder, than allowed her tongue to flick her entrance to making the blonde cry out in pleasure.

_I can only imagine if I did more to you, how much you'll scream,_ she thought, finally entering her tongue completely inside the blonde girl, letting it twist and turn inside her, causing the girl to buck her hips to make it go deeper.

"Oh my god Gab…" she couldn't even finish because she was so full of gratification.

Gabriella knew by the way Sharpay's walls were contracting, she was close to her climax, but she didn't want it to end that quickly, so she stopped slipping back up towards the blonde, capturing her lips with hers again, then Sharpay suddenly flipped her over, sliding two fingers into Gabriella unexpectedly, causing the brunette to arch her back backwards and her eyes close. Sharpay thrusted them in and out hard, but slow as she straddled her waist. She felt Gabriella's walls contracting against her fingers and wetness as she soon started moving her hips with the rhythm of Sharpay's thrusts.

Gabriella added two fingers of her own in Sharpay as well to get her some more pleasure and soon they were both moaning each others names. They began thrusting harder into each other, when soon Sharpay came all over Gabriella's hand, screaming out her name; and not too soon after her so did Gabriella; all over Sharpay's hand.

Both we're breathing uncontrollably after that, as Sharpay slipped off of Gabriella's body, grabbing the covers. Gabriella expected her to either get up and get dressed or turn over; Sharpay thought the same thing from Gabriella, but instead Sharpay scooted over towards Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her body, holding her close to her. The brunette grabbed the blonde's hand and sucked her fingers to get the loose cum off that came out of her as Sharpay grabbed hers, doing the same.

After that they just laid there holding one another close, just to enjoy the feeling of actually being held since no one has ever done that after sex with them; but it was nice. The night was still young so who knew what else they would think up…

* * *

_ Okay YAY! Can you say Gabpay Sex! Yeah let's just say this was the hardest chapter I've ever written and this was my first girlxgirl sex scene and yeah again this was hard. There will be more M rated Gabpay sex next chapter, like in the beginning of it. Here's a hint they get "hungry"...and by the way this is also the longest sex scene I've ever written and I hope you enjoyed it and everything else in it, there will be more updates hopefully soon and thank you to everyone have reviewed and I hope I didn't disappoint..._


	7. If You're Willing

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: If You're Willing…**

Sharpay laid there with Gabriella in her arms, who was holding Sharpay's hand in hers playing with her fingers as she lightly stroked her shoulder with her other hand.

"What happens from here?" Sharpay asked looking straight ahead.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, I want to believe that it's not gonna matter to people, but it does and will," she said still holding her hand.

"You know I half expected you to get up afterwards," Sharpay said after a brief silence. Gabriella looked up at the blonde.

"What? Why?" she asked confused, as Sharpay smiled slightly shaking her head.

"It's…what…everyone else does," she said somewhat embarrassed, which the brunette has never seen. Gabriella slipped out of her arms and pulled her leg over to straddle Sharpay. She leaned down and kissed her deeply, then pulled away slowly holding her lips close to her mouth.

"I would never," she whispered stroking the blonde's cheek softly, making her giggle. "Sorry," she added, realizing she was tickling her. Almost instantly, she felt Sharpay sit up and wrap her arms around Gabriella's back as she still sat, straddling her waist. Sharpay stroked a piece of hair out of her face to get a better look at the girl in her arms.

"Good, but I have good news for you…" Sharpay started, confusing the brunette, making her smile. "I'm officially eighteen, have been since about eight o'clock last night," she told her with a huge smile. Gabriella pushed her down on the bed, leaned over Sharpay's head to check the time on her clock…

"Midnight," she whispered to herself, bring herself up back to a sitting position. She got up quickly, confusing Sharpay. "I'll be right back!" Gabriella yelled from outside her room, knowing that Sharpay was clearly confused.

Gabriella placed the things she got from outside to the side in front of her bedroom door, so Sharpay wouldn't see, then walked inside, grabbed a few belts from her closet and as Sharpay watched from the bed; she was scared. "Okay Gabriella you're scaring," she told the brunette as she walked close to her, placing her wrists in the holes she made with the belts, and then tying Sharpay's wrist to the bed.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, clearly freaked out since she's not telling her anything.

"Don't worry, it's a birthday present and a way at getting back at you," she started coming back inside with all the things she got from outside, then threw it on the bed. "Since you're an adult now, you get punished like one," she finished, pulling the covers off of Sharpay's bare body.

"Okay…well will…will it be better if I just said I'm sorry?" she asked clearly cold now. Gabriella opened the container of ice cream she got outside and spoon, took a good amount out of the container.

Gabriella sighed as she brought herself back to a straddling position over Sharpay "No it won't be, because I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for a Sharpay sundae," Gabriella concluded as Sharpay's eyes widened, and then the ice cream dropped on her stomach causing her to gasp.

"OH MY GOD! FUCK THAT IS COLD! AHHH!" Sharpay shrieked making Gabriella laugh. She got more and placed on her chest, then finally put it down and she could tell Sharpay was really regretting the crap she did in class.

"Next chocolate…mhm yummy," Gabriella said as she poured a lot of chocolate all over Sharpay's body, making her gasp again.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING COLD?" she yelled through all the coldness of her body.

Gabriella didn't answer she just picked up the whip cream and began spraying it on certain areas, like Sharpay's breasts and a little bit over her entrance and as she got ready to close it back up

"Wait, spray some of that in my mouth," Sharpay asked opening her mouth. Gabriella crawled over to her and sprayed a lot in her mouth, then lowered her mouth over Sharpay's to get some. After they both shared the whip cream, Gabriella went back to the task at hand; her sundae.

Gabriella opened the jar of cherries and placed one in the center, and one on each whip cream area. "Oh yeah that's appetizing…I don't even know where to start," Gabriella pondered a little bit "…okay so I can get right in the center…" she said lowering herself down to Sharpay's entrance, taking a little bit of whip cream and licking it off her finger.

"Or I can start from here…" she said moving herself up, when she saw that the ice cream was dripping towards her sheets off the blonde's chest "oops…" she said as she lowered her self near the drop, licking it off her side causing Sharpay to groan, in ecstasy. "Oh you liked that?" Gabriella asked her, making the blonde nod very faintly; pouting. "Aww I can't say no to that," she purred placing a small kiss on Sharpay's lips. She lowered her mouth on the gulp of chocolate ice cream on the blonde's chest, causing Sharpay to gasp.

Gabriella began licking all the loose ice cream that melted off the blonde's chest making her way down her stomach to the other gulp of ice cream; again licking up as much as she could possible. Finally her favorite part came around as she lowered herself down to Sharpay's entrance, grabbing her leg like before and placing it over her shoulder, she began licking around the outside of it, then pushed her tongue deeply into Sharpay, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

She wished these belts would break, but no matter hard she tried to they just wouldn't break. Gabriella swirled her tongue inside the blonde causing her body to spasm almost instantly, making her hit her climax. Whip cream and cum, mixed together as Gabriella licked up all the loose fluids.

Gabriella licked the outside of her mouth and her lips as she made her way back up to Sharpay, she lowered herself on top of the blonde who was breathing uncontrollably. "Now I'm gonna give these two special…treatment," she said as she lowered her mouth down on Sharpay's left breast causing her to let out another gasp as her eyes rolled back, letting her eye lids flutter close. She licked every little bit of the whip cream off, when she finally went to the next one doing the same thing as Sharpay licked her lips continuously, enjoying the feeling of Gabriella's mouth over her breasts.

Once all the ice cream and whip cream was off, Gabriella turned over, off of Sharpay and grabbed the jar of cherries, opened them again and took one out. She dangled it over Sharpay's mouth, letting her grab it with her teeth then finally getting one out for her to eat. She turned to Sharpay who was still chewing it and smiled, lowering her lips to the blonde.

"Happy Birthday baby," she said into her mouth, making Sharpay smile into the kiss.

"Thank you and I have to say, this has been the best present I've ever gotten. Although I could have done without these belts," she said pointing to them, making Gabriella giggle then untie them from Sharpay's wrists.

"Sorry I had to make sure you weren't gonna go anywhere," she said closing the jar, than placed her hand on Sharpay's stomach. "Ew you're really sticky," she said taking her hand off in disgust.

"Gee I wonder whose fault that is, but you're pretty sticky too," Sharpay told her, eyeing her suspiciously. Gabriella eyed her from the side, then turned her head and saw a devilish smile on Sharpay's lips.

"Shower?" the blonde said, making the brunette nod.

"Shower," she replied getting up quickly grabbing the dessert things, placing them back inside the freezer and fridge, when she heard the water turn on she ran towards the bathroom, but the door was locked. "Hey!" she yelled, banging on the door.

"You get up to put dessert toppings away you lose," Sharpay replied inside the bathroom.

"That's not the saying!" she yelled back to her.

"Yes but you weren't sleeping so that would defeat the purpose," she replied back.

"Shar open up!" she yelled in a whiny tone, banging on the door again, jumping in place. Soon the door opened slightly "Dumbass," she muttered, before going into the bathroom to jump into the shower with her lover…

------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay ran up the stairs of Kelsi's house, after being let in by her mother. She almost tripped, but she caught herself, however once she got to her room she took in a deep breath and let it out than opened the door. She saw Kelsi sitting on her bed and she looked up at her blonde friend and saw a huge smile plastered across her face.

"It was that good huh?" Kelsi started. Sharpay closed the door behind her and threw herself onto her friend's bed and rolled over on her back.

"Ah Kels…it was beyond good. Amazing. Fantastic. Erotic," Sharpay explained making Kelsi smile wide for her friend. She knew her friend was in love; she never talked like that after having sex with anyone before, plus she had that "after sex glow" people would call, where you can't stop smiling.

"I'm glad it was that fantastic for you," she said, making Sharpay turn over and narrow her eyes at her friend.

"You had sex too. I see it in your eyes," Sharpay accused, causing a rising smile to form on Kelsi's face. "YOU DID?" she asked loudly, making Kelsi nod, causing Sharpay to bounce on the bed and drop next to her.

"How was it?" she asked hugging her brunette friend.

"It was nice, like he asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this and that's when I knew I wanted him to be my first," Kelsi said in a tiny voice.

"He is a really sweet guy Kels and the only reason why he slept with me was because his friends on the team were nagging him since he was the only virgin on the team and basically they gave him a choice. So what I'm trying to say is I didn't sleep with him. Yes he came to me, but I told him that I'd say I slept with him and leave it a lone," Kelsi looked up at her and she smiled down at her friend.

"But you just said you did?" she breathed out; shocked.

"I did, but I really didn't sleep with him…I don't know how to describe it, okay he never stuck his penis in my vagina…how about that?" Sharpay described the best way possible, making her giggle.

"You have been hanging around Ms. Montez too much, since you just called your gentile the proper name,"

"Yeah I have. That woman is crazy,"

"Why I thought you said the sex was erotic?" Kelsi asked confused, now sitting up looking at her blonde friend.

"Oh it was, but I'm talking about the second time. That time…she was crazy in a kinky, sexy kinda way," Kelsi still looked confused, but Sharpay didn't really want to explain it word for word "Let's just say it involved ice cream, dessert toppings, and belts," causing Kelsi's eyes to widen.

"Yeah that is…something," Kelsi was a loss of words when Sharpay put those three things together in one sentence.

"Oh yeah it was kinky and I could feel frostbite forming on my chest and stomach…"

"OKAY!" Kelsi cut her off, to basically say too much information, causing her to laugh at her friend.

"I love you Kels, thanks for coming up with the idea about the Hot Spot," Sharpay said hugging her.

"I love you too Shar and thank you for putting Jason up to asking me out and for not actually letting him penetrate you," she said making them pull away; Sharpay gave her a little look.

"You're…welcome?" she said making her laugh "I gotta go though so I'll see you later," she said kissing her on the head and walking out of her best friends room…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella lowered herself into the warm water that filled her bathtub; slowly and painfully. Once her body hit the water, she gasped feeling it against her sore muscles. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, when her cell phone rang causing her to groan. She grabbed it off the counter.

"Hello," she said as she laid in her tub.

"Hey I wanna tell you something. Okay so Zeke just told me something that I thought you should know,"

"Tay…spill," she said with her eyes closed to get relaxed.

"Okay well he told me that when he was going to find Troy to give him a few more deals they lined up, he saw him in his secretary fucking on his desk," Gabriella sighed, but she was done crying; besides she knew she had something better.

"Hmm…interesting; oh hold on another call coming in," Gabriella said into the receiver, clicking over to the other line. "Hello,"

"Hey I'm knocking on your door and you're not answering, so I'm wondering what I've done wrong within the last hour and a half," Sharpay's voice came through the line, making her giggle.

"Yeah the problem is that you're not here. There's a spare key up on top of the door; I'm in the bathtub, so just let yourself in and I'll see you in a little bit. Oh be quiet when you come in the bathroom though I'm on the other line with Taylor," Gabriella babbled, which Sharpay managed to understand.

"Okay I'll see you in a second,"

Gabriella clicked back over to the other line "Hey, I'm back,"

"Hmm…interesting? That's all you're gonna say?" Taylor asked as Gabriella's bathroom door opened to have the blonde come in and shut it quietly. Gabriella placed her finger over her lips to remind her to be quiet, making the blonde nod.

"What else do you want me to say? Look I'm not gonna cry over him anymore, so he's fucking her. I don't care; I expected it so with that I'm dealing with it. Yes I'll confront him when the time comes, but not now," Gabriella explained, before Taylor could ask her.

"Well all I can say is you should definitely get back him; like do some cheating of your own," Taylor suggested, making her stifle her laughter _Oh you have no idea how right you are_, she thought.

"Oh trust me I'm going to, but I have to go and thank you for telling me this," she said into the receiver.

"What are friends for? Love ya chica," Taylor said hanging up the phone, letting Gabriella place her cell back on the counter. She turned her attention to the blonde sitting on the closed toilet, brought her finger up and motioned for her to come towards her.

Sharpay got up, smiling and sat down on the edge of the tub; "How come you're in the tub? Didn't we just shower?" she asked moving the water around in the tub with her hand.

"Yeah, but my muscles so sore; you wore me out," Gabriella said, making her giggle.

"You're just old, it's okay it happens to the best of us," she joked, making Gabriella flick water at the blonde, causing Sharpay to flick some back at her face and without warning to Sharpay, Gabriella grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her into the tub.

"Oh you're so done…oh man," Sharpay said, leaning over to undo the strap of her heels, than slipped them off her feet. She slid herself fully into the full tub; fully clothed, laying herself on a sore Gabriella.

Gabriella wiped a piece of wet hair off of Sharpay's face, as she giggled at her. Sharpay wrapped her arms around the brunette's back, bringing her closer to her. She pulled a piece of Gabriella's hair off of her face that got stuck from the water damping her hair. She ran her fingers through it, letting Gabriella's eyes close at the feeling of her nails against her scalp. She let a moan escape her lips, making the blonde smile down at her.

"So what are we? Teacher and student with benefits?" Sharpay asked her making her laugh.

"Well depends,"

"On?"

"On weather or not you can handle the responsibility of being in a relationship," Gabriella said in all seriousness, now looking at the blonde.

"Yeah I've never been in an actual relationship, but I'm willing to try. Lay on the guidelines," Gabriella sat up in the tub, grabbing Sharpay's legs to wrap them around her waist as Sharpay hooked her arms around her neck.

"Okay you may not have sex with anyone other then me," she started; the blonde nodded. "Another thing is you may not get any pleasure from any person, other then me," she said, causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

"Wait so I can't get oral, fingered, or even kissed by anyone else, other then you?" Sharpay wanted to clarify.

"Exactly," Sharpay laughed slightly.

"Um…how often would you say we'd have sex, 'cause I have a low tolerance for abstinence?" Sharpay asked the brunette, who lightly kissed her on the lips.

"How ever often you'd like. I might not be you know in the mood, but I'm sure with a little push you'd get me right into it," Gabriella said, making the blonde smile and nod.

"Okay then I can handle it. So officially you are my girlfriend?" Sharpay said, making Gabriella nod slowly.

"Yup, but we need to make sure we also understand that I am still your teacher, therefore you and I need to remember to turn off our 'relationship' when were in class…in school period and you still need to pass my class; no special treatment," Gabriella added, letting Sharpay agree.

"Okay done; the only person that knows is Kelsi and she was the one that had me invite you to last night in the first place,"

"So she's okay with this?" Gabriella asked, letting Sharpay nod to her.

"Yeah that's what I love about her; never judges me. Now that we cleared everything, where were we?" Sharpay asked seductively, making Gabriella smile at her.

"Oh I do believe you were gonna give me one those mind blowing kisses of yours," she told her blonde girlfriend, tapping her lips with her pointer finger "Lay it on me," she added, making Sharpay laugh.

She lowered her lips down to the brunette's, kissed her lips softly and soon it became more passionate as Gabriella held Sharpay's waist on her now damp clothes and Sharpay massaged the back of Gabriella's neck with her hands. After a few more minutes of making out, they pulled away; forehead to forehead, breathing heavy from the session.

"Is it weird to say that I'm in love with you so quickly?" Sharpay asked her, making Gabriella smile warmly at her, than shake her head.

"No not unless it's weird to say I love you right back," she said kissing her lightly on the lips again. They just sat there for a while, enjoying the warm water, but mainly holding each other close; in silence…

* * *

_Okay I just wanted to write this and now it's official you will probably NOT get an update until probably Friday, so thank you for reviewing and I just wanna say that that song from last chapter was NOT MINE it's actually called No Good by Kate Voelgele. She's amazing, so yeah I hope you enjoyed this update, even though not too much happened just Gabpay kinky and romantic moments, but I guess that's enough, right?lol So thanks again and I hope you all review again.lol_


	8. MathplusBreakup equals Horny

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Math plus Breakup equals Horny?**

Sharpay walked into her Algebra II class, they took a test last Wednesday and they were getting it back today; she was beyond nervous. This class, she feared she'd not pass more then Chemistry. She's been passing all year long, but with senior year coming to a close, it felt like the work and the never ending stress was getting worse; plus Kelsi wasn't in her class nor Ryan; they both are more advanced in math, so their in AP Calculus.

Sharpay sat in her seat, when the bell sounded Mr. Baker, walked out from behind his desk with the graded tests in his hands. Sharpay began tapping her nails on the hard wood desk in anxiousness and nervousness.

He stood in front of her and he placed the test, backside up to hide her grade. Once he went to the next student, she flipped it over; her heart sank. She shook her head in defeat…

_I knew I was gonna fail this test_, she thought.

Once he completely passed out the tests, he decided to move on and start the next chapter, but Sharpay only thought about her failing test. She knew her average was going to go down a tremendous amount.

The bell rang faster then she expected. As she was about to walk out, Mr. Baker stopped her. "Sharpay I need to speak with you about your test,"

"Look Mr. Baker, I thought I was doing it all correctly, but I guess I wasn't," she explained.

"Well I would hate for you to fail and not be able to graduate; you are failing, not by much so maybe if you get at least an 85 on the next quiz and continue to pass the rest of them with B's I think you'll pass this class with flying colors," he told her, but though that was great to hear she was still pretty pissed that she could possibly not graduate; but with that she nodded and walked out his class.

She dragged her feet towards her locker, threw her math book and test into it, then was met by Kelsi and Jason, whose arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa Shar…bad day?" Kelsi commented. Sharpay slammed her pink locker in anger, causing both Jason and Kelsi to jump in surprise.

"Well it was fine until last period when I got my damn test back. Yeah I'm failing math, not by much, but nevertheless failing. I have no fucking idea what I'm gonna do, 'cause if I don't pass, I can't graduate," Sharpay fumed at the couple.

"Sharpay may I make a suggestion?" Jason asked kind of scared. He liked hanging out with Sharpay and Kelsi, in fact he never hung out with the basketball team anymore, not after what Chad did to Ryan, plus the team actually said that he did a good thing by; in their words 'beating the fag, he deserved it', but as far as Jason was concerned Ryan didn't deserve a single thing, but praise for sticking up for his sister.

"Sure Jay…" Sharpay sighed. She needed as many suggestions as possible, just not the stupid ones.

"Ask your girlfriend…" Jason knew about her and Ms. Montez and he was happy that Sharpay at least found a stable relationship, he knew she needed one more then anyone, plus he knew that she could most certainly be the one to make 'The Queen' fall in love.

"Jason no offence, but that's really stupid. She's a Chemistry teacher, not a damn math teacher. Not that, that shouldn't sound weird either way," she started walking as they followed behind her. Kelsi pulled out of Jason's grasp and walked in front of her friend's way.

"Actually it's not that stupid…Jason, you wanna show her or should I?" she asked looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"I think we can both," he said clearly confusing Sharpay at the moment. She didn't like their mind games; she hated all the little confusing things they say. It's like there's some kind of inside joke that no one will understand, but them.

They turned the corner and right in the science wing of the school there is a trophy case, which they had her stop in front of.

"What am I looking at guys?" Sharpay asked confused. Kelsi grabbed Sharpay's shoulders, to lean down and look at the picture inside. "Okay so it's a picture of the Scholastic Decathlon Champions of 07,"

Kelsi sighed loudly "Will you fuckin' look at the damn picture...see the dark girl and the Hispanic one holding the trophy?" Sharpay nodded. "Yeah well that's your girlfriend eight years ago,"

Sharpay looked up at both of them as they nodded towards her. "Also incase you forgot the Scholastic Decathlon consists of math and science, therefore she's a wiz at mathematics," Jason pointed out to her.

"I guess I'll go find her. You guys go to lunch, thanks," she smiled, walking off towards Gabriella's classroom.

Gabriella put the sleeper on her laptop, got up and as she was about to head out of her classroom to go to the teacher's lounge to get some lunch, she almost collided with her exotic girlfriend.

"Can I help you?" she asked slyly. Sharpay didn't look like she was in much of a mood to play around "Okay what did I do?" she asked.

"We're you gonna go get lunch?" Sharpay asked ignoring her question, pointing down the hall. Gabriella nodded to her "I'll walk with you," she added, letting the brunette out of her room.

They walked down the hall towards the lounge, since it was not that far they got there pretty quickly, so Gabriella slipped in, telling Sharpay to wait outside. Gabriella pulled out a couple of dollars to get herself a sandwich, soda, and chips, then was stopped by Mark Gregg; an English teacher.

"Hey Mark," she said politely. He was a sweet guy, she wasn't going to lie, she just wished he'd give himself more credit.

"Hi Gabriella, I was wondering if you'd go to dinner with me tonight, you know if you're not doing anything?" he asked unsure and clearly nervous. He's about 32, 5'6, short dark brown hair and wore square frame glasses that laid on the bridge of his nose. He also wore a light blue lined shirt and black slacks.

"Mark I'm sorry I have plans already," she wasn't lying, but she also had a girlfriend and a…boyfriend? She didn't want to think about Troy Asshole Bolton, but she knew she needed to end that relationship quickly; she could tell it's going to start a strain on the one she's trying to keep a secret and maintain for the life of her.

"Oh I understand, I mean of course you do you're beautiful and intelligent…"

"Mark don't start that, you know very well that you're a good looking man and if you took the time you'd see that too, plus you're very intelligent. I'll tell you what, that dance on Friday for the seniors, I'm gonna be chaperoning and I know you are as well, how'd would you like to save me a few dances?" she asked him with a hopeful smile.

"Really?" he asked clearly unsure and wondering if she was joking.

"Yes really," she clarified. He busted out a smile and nodded "Great," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Do me a favor? Don't sell yourself short, even if it didn't work with me there are plenty of women out there that would be lucky to date you," she said, grabbing her food and soda, than walked out of the lounge where she met up with Sharpay.

"Took you long enough," she said getting off the floor, dusting off the back of her skirt. "Why were you talking to Mr. Gregg?" she asked as they started walking back to her class.

"He asked me out," she said like it was no big deal. Sharpay jumped in front of her "Relax Blondie I said I had plans," she said walking around her as Sharpay soon followed behind.

They turned into her class and Gabriella sat down in her chair. "Okay what did you want before?" she asked as Sharpay hoisted herself up on one of the lab tables.

"Okay don't freak out, but I'm failing math and I heard you were this genius in math, so I thought you could help me," she told her.

"How did you manage to pass all the rest of the quarters?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh I gave Mr. Baker a blowjob," Gabriella's eyes widened in shock "I'm kidding," Sharpay added, making Gabriella roll her eyes. "I actually gave him a lap dance," Gabriella looked at her, thinking it was possible she actually would do that.

"Are you kidding?" she asked her blonde girlfriend.

"No I'm serious," Sharpay replied with seriousness showing her face and voice. Gabriella sighed and looked down. "Okay now I am," she looked back up at a giggling Sharpay. Gabriella shook her head.

"Okay so how did you _really_ pass the last three quarters?" she asked wanting to know.

"Okay I really worked my ass off, but now with school ending in a few months it's getting tougher," she explained as Gabriella looked at her. "I'm serious now," Sharpay said annoyed.

"Okay well I guess I'll help you, but I'm making a new rule…" she started getting up, closing the door as she walked towards the blonde, stood in front of her placing her hands on her legs, as Sharpay wrapped her arms around her waist. "…and that is if you continue to fail any class, no sex," she finished causing Sharpay to gasp in horror.

"You can't prevent me from having sex," Sharpay said in a demanding tone.

Gabriella smiled "Then pass your classes and I won't have to, my little pawn," Gabriella said kissing the girl lightly on the lips, walking away from her.

The bell sounded causing the blonde to hoist herself off the lab table "I'm coming over after school so we can get started, okay?" she told the brunette, who nodded and as Sharpay was about to walk out Gabriella called out to her.

"Shar I'm gonna have a little incentive for you again, and trust me you'll love it," Gabriella smiled seductively, making the blonde smile in excitement; she loved Gabriella's little incentives.

Sharpay skipped up the steps of the apartment building Gabriella lived in. She knew that Gabriella was already there considering she saw her car in the parking lot, but she also could tell she wasn't home that long, considering it was still making that noise that said it was just turned off and cooling down.

She placed her fist against the door and knocked softly on it; almost instantly the door was opened and there was her girlfriend with a roll from her Italian dinner she ordered from last night in her mouth. Sharpay leaned down and took a bite of it while it still was in Gabriella's mouth, than let herself in; she practically lived there anyways since she's been there quite frequently.

"That was mine," Gabriella said pulling the roll out of her mouth then closing the door.

"We share in this apartment," Sharpay commented, placing her hand on her hip. Gabriella walked towards her.

"Last time I checked you don't live here," Sharpay walked towards her so that there was zero space between them. "Then again you're here more then Troy ever was or…is," she added walking into the kitchen again to take her leftovers out of the microwave.

Sharpay walked in after her and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing her head on her shoulder. Gabriella leaned back against Sharpay embrace, holding the blonde's arms with her own. "When are you gonna quit beating yourself up over him?" Sharpay asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I mean I wanna know what I did wrong to make him want to cheat on me three times within seven years," Gabriella replied turning around to look at her, but she was still backed against the counter as she held the blonde's arms, whose arms were still on her waist.

"I don't think you did anything wrong, 'cause I mean last time I checked I'm dating you and so far I'm...happy," Sharpay told her truthfully. She actually thought this thing they have could work out, so what they're teacher and student and Gabriella's seven years older then her, she loved what they had and it seemed like Gabriella did too; at times. Sometimes she would randomly say things about Troy and Sharpay would wonder if maybe the girl she was in love with regrets anything they have.

"I guess you're right, but I know the thing I have with him must end. He hasn't called in the last two weeks, but I'm pretty sure he plans on making a surprise visit soon and I just need to be ready for that," Gabriella pointed out, nodding to herself. Sharpay brushed a piece of her curly brown hair away from her face, stroking her cheek she leaned down and planted her lips on the girl's lips, who wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

They slowly walked towards the couch and Gabriella placed herself on top of Sharpay kissing her way down the girl's neck, but stopped and gasp "I know what you're doing?" she said pulling herself off of her.

"What? Huh? What am I doing?" Sharpay asked standing at the brunette's level. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Oh c'mon you're totally trying to distract me from doing your math," she said pointing a finger at her. Sharpay was confused because she was _really_ just trying to make her feel better, but whatever way Gabriella wanted to think it she'd let her.

"You got me," Sharpay said laughing slightly. "I guess we'll get to work since my _distraction_ didn't work," she added making her way to Gabriella's table, sitting down on one of the chairs then opened her math book to get started. Gabriella sat down next to her after placing her leftovers back into the refrigerator, taught her the material which took a little while but her blonde companion managed to grasp it.

"Okay now incentive time…" Gabriella said standing up away from the table and in front of Sharpay who was sitting at the far end of the table "…well every time you get an answer correct I take a piece of clothing off, every time you get a wrong answer I place that piece of clothing back on and once I'm naked I'm all yours," Gabriella explained seductively, making Sharpay's eyes widen and mouth drop, but she nodded. "Okay do number one…"

Gabriella already knew all the answers since she did them before giving the questions to her. She definitely had faith in Sharpay, she may not be the _sharpest tool in the shed_, but she was pretty _sharp_.

"Okay…um x is 7?"Sharpay asked her, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at the blonde who was looking at her in anticipation; she looked down and sighed than started unbuttoning her blouse, letting it slip off her shoulders falling gracefully to the floor.

"Numero dose," Gabriella said making the number two with her fingers. She watched the blonde figure out the problem.

"x is negative 4?" Sharpay asked unsure looking back up her, watching her kneel down to pick up her blouse again and put it back on it, causing her to sigh in frustration.

"I'm not even gonna button it 'cause I know with another try you're gonna get it, just recheck yourself," Gabriella encouraged the blonde. She looked back down at the paper, biting her bottom lip than tapped her pencil against the table and then finally lit up.

"x is _positive_ 4," she said smiling knowing she got it right, letting Gabriella slip her blouse right back off.

They continued this until Gabriella was down to her last pair of clothing and Sharpay only got that one wrong, so she was pretty thrilled with the blonde's progress and her teaching methods, even though she was a teacher she still was pretty surprised that she could teach math, she never could; just do it.

"Okay I'm down to my panties now you have two more problems in order to get me naked," Gabriella told her still standing there.

"God you're tempting me so much," Sharpay whined still sitting her seat.

"Well you won't be tempted much longer," she added so the blonde could get back to work. "Now answer the next question,"

Sharpay looked down at the problem and began doing it, calculating it in her head, then on paper, and then into her calculator, finally looking up at the almost naked brunette. "x is 7, y is 14," she told her, making a smile slip onto Gabriella's face as she leaned down to slip her panties off her waist, down towards the floor.

"Okay last problem for the shoes," Gabriella said kicking her underwear to the side, as Sharpay got up "What are you doing? Get back to work," Gabriella pointed towards the seat, but Sharpay didn't listen as she continued her stride towards her pulling her by her waist towards her. "You're not listening," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Last time I checked you were naked," the blonde whispered back, kissing her lightly on the lips then pulled away.

"Yeah well last time I checked you weren't a natural blonde, but we can't all be that observant," she whispered back to her, causing Sharpay to gasp making her giggle. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's butt in a tight squeeze, making Gabriella make a gasp moan type of sound. "Are you as turned on as I am right now?" she finally asked the blonde.

"Gabs I've been turned on for the last half hour," Sharpay replied as Gabriella forced her lips onto hers, pushing her onto the couch, jumping on top of her as she forcefully pulled Sharpay's shirt over her head, massaging her hands up and down the blonde's smooth thighs and as she placed her fingers in the waistband of her shorts a knock rang through the whole apartment. "God damn it!" Sharpay whispered harshly.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked still sitting on Sharpay, whose hands were still placed on her bare sides.

"It's Troy,"

"Shit," Gabriella and Sharpay whispered in unison. The blonde threw Gabriella on the couch and ran towards the closet, tripping on her way "Ow," she whispered making Gabriella giggle watching her limp towards it.

"Shar," Gabriella called towards her in a whisper, making the blonde turn around. "Get me a towel," she told her as she opened the closet, finding the towels in there. She grabbed one and through it in her direction, than ran into the closet as Gabriella put the towel around her body "One second," she called as she tightened it around her body and finally answered the door.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Troy asked stepping in. Gabriella closed the door, glancing at the closet.

"Um…I was about to get into the shower then you knocked," Gabriella lied, as she saw the closet door shake slightly; it was small and she knew it was probably so difficult for Sharpay to even breathe in it.

"Oh well you want me to join you?" He said starting to unbutton his shirt, smiling at her. When Sharpay heard him say that she shook her head and anger built up inside her, _you better not_ she thought.

"Um…no it's okay…" Gabriella replied glancing quickly at the closet then back at him. "…I actually have something to say to you," she told him.

"Me too," he told her. That surprised her; did he come there to break up with her? _Wait…no he wanted to shower with me just a second ago, maybe we wanted to sleep with me one last time, s_he thought.

"Oh okay well why don't you go first?" she said, but he shook his head insisting for her to go. "How about we say it at the same time?" she knew that was childish, but who knows. They were both breaking up with the other, so at least we know it's a mutual thing, but he agreed. They counted off.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"Will you marry me?"

"I want to b…WHAT!" Gabriella shouted and she knew Sharpay was probably just as surprised as her, even though she couldn't see her.

"Yeah I mean we've been together for seven years and it's been great, you know?" he explained, holding her hands in his, but she pulled them out.

"No…no I don't know…if you're talking about the same relationship I've been in, then you clearly are lost because it's not been great; it's been shit. Troy you cheated on me three times!"

"Twice…"

"Bullshit," she replied, shocking both him and the blonde in her closet. "You're secretary is three Troy, I have sources that know everything you do, that includes work as well. Did you forget your best friend and my best friend are married? Of course you did. And of course you forgot that he works with you and they tell each other everything, that's how you maintain a marriage, but you wouldn't know that because you're still hung up on your college years of booze and whores, well GET OVER IT!" Gabriella stopped for a beat to catch her breath "…if you wanted to have fun you should have told me instead of hiding and going behind my back to sleep with other women," she completed.

"Gabs I've changed. Yes I slept with her, but I'm ready to make that commitment, please," he begged.

Gabriella shook her head at him. "Troy I've been ready, but you know what I'm not making that commitment with you; I won't subject myself to that, so you need to go, I'm done," she said walking to her front door, holding it open for him.

He lowered his head and began walking to the opened door, than turned to her "You won't find anyone better then me; this isn't over," he told her walking out of the apartment, then she shut the door on him letting out a large sigh. She turned around to see Sharpay sliding out of the closet.

"Okay I thought I was turned on before, but now…now I'm turned on so much more," Sharpay said to the brunette, who dropped the towel off her body and walked towards the blonde who brought her into her bedroom, and pushed her on the bed to explore her entire body...again and again.

* * *

_Okay so trust me this is not how I was planning on updating. I was gonna write more, but I decided not to, it'll be too much if I did. But I hope you like the update and check out my Gabpay series. It's just a bunch of oneshots and if you have any requests for the one shots or even to add in here, let me know._

_ So I have to say thank you to Debbiek91121 for giving me the idea to have Sharpay and Gabriella with the study session. Sorry that it didn't turn into actual sex, but rest assure there will be more Gabpay sex. You'll get some, just you wait. But thank you for the reviews and remember please check out the series and send in requests if you have any...Thanks! _


	9. Just When You Think…

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

**Chapter 8: Just When You Think…**

* * *

Sharpay laid in Gabriella's bed, in her arms. Both were sleeping peacefully, when Gabriella's phone went off on vibrate, lighting up, causing her to wake up. She groaned when she saw who it was, but answered it.

"Hi mama," she said tired, when her mother began talking to her "What? No mom I'm not…" her mom cut her off as she let out a big sigh of frustration. Her mother always did this, she always wanted her to bring some boyfriend to meet her collogues. She rubbed her eye lids trying to get the sleep out of her eyes, but there was no use; she was still exhausted.

"Mama…ninguna mamá no comienza esto conmigo…no no soy traen a mi novio a su comida," (No Mom don't start that with me. No I am not bringing my boyfriend to your dinner.) her mother began yelling back at her in Spanish, making her sigh again. This time Sharpay opened her eyes, squinting looking over at the girl next to her. "No me preocupo no voy a…Yeah well como nos rompimos y no pienso que tengo que demostrarles algo," (I don't care I'm not going to. Because we broke up and I don't think I need to prove anything to them.) Her mom replied back to her with an urgent tone in the same language as Gabriella shook her head listening to her mother babble on.

"Mamá de mamá estoy cansado así vuelvo para dormir, buenas noches," (Mom, mom I'm tired so I'm going back to sleep, goodnight) she said quickly cutting her off and hanging up the phone. She threw her phone on the floor, cuddling back up to Sharpay.

"What was that about?" she asked her confused.

Gabriella just shook her head "Nothing to worry about, she's just being annoying," she replied closing her eyes.

"Does she want you to go to a dinner?" Gabriella opened her eyes surprised at her girlfriend. "I went to Spain for one summer; Madrid to be exact. I'm fluent in Spanish,"

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked in a seductive voice. Sharpay smiled back and nodded. "Okay then let's see if you know what I'm saying quiero joderle y sorberle hasta que usted venga por todas partes de mí," she said, making Sharpay laugh out loud; she knew what she said very well and she couldn't agree more.

"Well then usted podría conseguir su deseo," she started, sliding out the covers and laying at the end of the bed, spreading her legs wide open "Hágame venir para usted el nene," she added in a suggestive tone, making Gabriella giggle as she went towards the blonde.

_(You guys can look that up because what they said was EXTREMELY sexual. Look it up if you really want to know or if you're Spanish you may translate it for everyone else.)_

Finally Friday was here and Gabriella was tired to say the least. She unlocked her front door and was surprised to see clothes all over the place; she was confused. Gabriella placed her keys and other things on her table, then made her way to her room and was met by a skirt to the head. She heard loud frustrating sounds coming from her closet, so she pulled the skirt off of her head and went into her closet to see Sharpay in it, wearing her bra and underwear.

"What are you doing to my apartment? Looks like a clothes twister came through here," she asked, then looking down to find something extremely private on the floor, causing her to gasp and pick them up quickly "Where did you get these?" she demanded, causing the blonde to look up at her.

"What's it matter? I've seen you in nothing, those are just clear and frankly I also found your 'boobs' in your drawer," Gabriella looked down hiding her blushing face "I really don't think you need them. You have really nice boobs," Sharpay added looking at her girlfriend.

"Look you're kind of invading my privacy here," Gabriella told her placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm just looking for a really hot dress to wear to the dance tonight. Everyone else has seen what I own, so I need something that no one has seen. Even if I went naked; people have seen that already," she told her making the brunette shake her head and giggle. She sighed and walked into the closet, scanned through her clothes and finally stuck her hand all the way in the back and pulled out a short, strapless sliver dress. Sharpay's eyes widened as she grabbed a hold of it and slipped in over her head.

She ran over to the hanging mirror and posed in front of it then smiled. She looked over at Gabriella who was scanning her up and down. "I never wore it, but I definitely think you wear better then I would," she commented.

She skipped over to her and grabbed her by her hands, pulling her into her for a really passionate kiss. "I still can't believe I couldn't find it. Why did you hide it?"

"Because I knew you were gonna be here…" she joked, causing Sharpay to eye her "Seriously though my mother has a nag for going into my closet when she's over and if she finds an overpriced or low cut dress she wants to take it back, so I hide them where she would never look," the brunette said with a smile, making the blonde nod in understanding.

"Well good thing for hiding 'cause this is one sexy dress. All the guys' eyes will be on me," Sharpay said looking at herself in the mirror again as Gabriella face hardened "Oh don't tell me you're jealous," Sharpay poked a little fun at her.

"You're the one to talk. You thought I was gonna say yes to Mark, please I don't care if people look at you, just don't kiss or do anything. I mean it," Gabriella warned her.

"Fine, but I'm gonna dance with them," she told her, which she nodded to.

"Okay besides I have to dance with Mark anyways. I promised I would," she told the blonde who nodded as well.

"So we have an understanding. We dance only with men and we can eye each other from across the room, but when we do, we do it discreetly," Sharpay said going behind Gabriella, wrapping her arms around her tiny waist, moving her hair to the side lowering her lips down to her neck. As Gabriella felt her warm breath against her skin she almost moaned, but she held it in "…of course don't be surprised if I come towards you to dance with you," she whispered, moving her hands up and down under her blouse, causing Gabriella's breath to hitch in her throat.

Gabriella turned around to look at the blonde, who saw the ecstasy in her partner's eyes and without warning to her the brunette pushed her against the wall of the closet and slipped the dress off, placing it on the side and out of the way. Sharpay pushed her back, kissing her hard against her lips, biting on her bottom lip ever so gently. Gabriella soon dragged the blonde over to the bed and pushed her down, getting on top of her as Sharpay fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, pulling it off her shoulders, then throwing it off to the side.

Gabriella attacked her lips again as Sharpay's hands massaged her waist. She lowered her kissing down the blonde's chest, giving her breasts a tight squeeze, then lowered her kisses down to her stomach moving her nails up and down gently, making the blonde groan at the feeling of it. She slipped the blonde's underwear off with a swift motion, throwing them to the side as Sharpay unclasped Gabriella's bra strap, slipping it off her perfectly sculpted breasts.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella up to her and kissed her hard and passionate on her lips, hooking her arms around her. She pulled away breathing heavily, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, slipping them off throwing them to the side with all the rest of their clothes. As Gabriella got ready to attach her lips back with the blonde's, Sharpay moved out from under her and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked confused. Sharpay whipped her head around and smiled seductively, biting her bottom lip. She unclasped her bra from the back and let it slip off her chest, falling gracefully to the floor. She looked up suggestive at the brunette still laying on the bed.

Sharpay walked closer to her and leaned down in front of her, swaying her hips back and forth, up and down. She slid her legs over both sides of Gabriella's waist, pulling her hair out of the bun, then ran her fingers through the brunette's soft, silky hair. She pulled her head back a little, lowering her lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking on a certain spot causing Gabriella to moan loudly.

Sharpay moved her hands up and down Gabriella's breasts as she continued to kiss her neck. She lowered her kisses down her valley in between her breasts, pushing her down to lower them down her stomach, to the waistband of her underwear, slipping them off slowly, as Gabriella moved her legs out of them; discarding them with the rest of their clothing.

Sharpay moved her arms up and trailed her nails down her partner's now nude body, causing her to breathe heavily. Sharpay eyed her, up and down then pulled her up off the bed. She brought Gabriella into the bathroom, started the water and let the water cascade out of the showerhead. She pulled the brunette into the shower with her and pushed her into the cool tiled wall, kissing her down her stomach as the warm water cascaded down their bodies.

Sharpay reached her entrances, grabbed a hold of Gabriella's butt, pulling her close as she entered her tongue inside of her, causing the brunette's legs to almost buckle. She cried out in pleasure, running her hand through her girlfriend's blonde hair, bucking her hips as she got closer to her climax. She moaned loudly as Sharpay forced her tongue deeper into her. Gabriella began to moan Sharpay's name loudly as she got closer. Sharpay made her tongue do one twist to get Gabriella to hit her climax, causing the brunette to moan loudly in pleasure feeling her legs buckle underneath her. She slipped her way down the wall, breathing heavily from Sharpay's work. The blonde sat down against the tub as Gabriella made her way to sit in front of her, after she let the water now fill the bathtub.

Once filled, they laid there enjoying the warmth of the water and each others company; it was a nice feeling. Gabriella laid her head back against Sharpay's chest, whose arm were wrapped around her front, while her other hand stroked her damp hair.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered out of nowhere. Sharpay smiled against her head and lowered her mouth to her ear.

"I love you too," she said back, kissing her temple, making the brunette smile.

------------------------------------------------

It was finally the seniors dance and there were different kinds of music playing throughout the night. Gabriella stood on the sidelines with some of the other teachers, sipping a soda. There was punch, but she wasn't in the mood. As she watched the seniors dance, she noticed a certain blonde who was being sandwiched by two guys; she just looked down in jealousy.

_Okay remember she's not really doing anything. She wouldn't cheat on you or anything. She loves you…she loves you," _she thought sipping her drink again as a man came up to her, dressed very nicely.

"Hello Gabriella," he said, confusing her. Who was he? "It's…uh Mark…Mark Gregg," he cleared up.

She gasped. He looked completely different, he had no glasses, but contacts and wore very slick clothes; she wasn't going to lie he looked very sexy. "Wow look at you. You look great," she complimented.

He laughed, glancing down "Yeah, are you sure it's not too much?" She shook her head.

"Oh no you look perfect," she insisted, smiling at him. She took a quick glance at Sharpay, who was now grinding up on one guy, then she turned back to him.

"So um…I clearly remembering you promised me a dance," he told her, making her laugh and nod.

"Yes I did, so what do you say?" she told him, dropping her soda into the trash can, held her hand out for him to take, which he did and made their way to the dance floor.

Sharpay glanced over in her girlfriend's direction and eyed her and the guy she was dancing with suspiciously.

_He better not start anything with my girlfriend. Sharpay remain calm. She loves you…she loves you,_ she thought, breathing in and out. Sharpay turned around and danced up on her dance partner front wards and without warning he pulled her into him, kissing her passionately.

Gabriella giggled as Mark told her this joke as they danced. She looked over in Sharpay direction to see her kissing another guy; her heart shattered in a million pieces.

_She loves me my ass,_ she thought as the tears began to pour. Mark looked at her and saw the tears. "Gabriella did I do something wrong? If I did I'm so…"

"No, no Mark it's not you…um…I gotta go. Thank you for the dance and I'm sorry we couldn't dance more," she barely was able to get out without her voice cracking., then walked out of the gym quickly hiding her sobs from everyone…

Sharpay pulled away and slapped him "Don't ever kiss me again!" she yelled at him, pointing her finger in his face to show the warning and walked off. Sharpay looked around the dance, searching for Gabriella, but no sign of her anywhere. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She was worried something happened to her.

_Maybe that guy tried something with her,_ she thought to herself, as she looked around the gym, finally spotting the guy she was dancing with. She made her way towards him "Oh hello Sharpay," he greeted her with a smile.

"Oh don't give me that, where is she?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused, as she shook her head.

"What did you do? Where is _Ms. Montez_?" she asked furious that this guy is asking dumb.

"She…she left…um…we were dancing and then out of nowhere she had tears in her eyes. I thought it was something I did, but um…she said it wasn't, then left," he explained to her.

_Oh God…she left because she saw me,_ she thought as her mouth dropped. Suddenly she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach; something wasn't right. She left him and made her way through all the people, then ran out of the dance. Sharpay ran through the halls, looking for the entrance of the school so she could get to her car. Once she found it, she ran to her car, started it quickly and made her trip to the woman she love's apartment…

Gabriella closed her apartment door and stood against it, sobbing uncontrollably_. I thought I'd be used to being cheated on, _she thought, holding her arms around herself. She made her way into her bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. Gabriella couldn't believe she actually trusted her and thought that their relationship would be any different then any other. Sharpay is eighteen and she's twenty five, right there it's not meant to work. She wanted to think it would have, but look at how wrong she was.

The worst part is that she's so in love with her that she doesn't think that she could see herself with anyone else, but her now; not since they've actually been together. Gabriella laid clad in her sweatpants and sweater on her couch, curled up when there was a knock on the door; she got up and answered it to see Sharpay in front of her.

"Look what you saw…" Gabriella cut her off anger showing visibly in her face, shaking her head furiously.

"I don't want to hear it! Just when I think you weren't gonna hurt me you do it! Sharpay you promised you wouldn't hurt me. I knew that this was wrong, one 'cause you're a kid; my student and two because of what you were. You're a fucking sex addict and that's fine, I'm not gonna judge you based on that and I didn't! But all along I should have. Sharpay just go, we had fun, but now I don't need to be hurt again," Gabriella said tears streaming down her face as Sharpay had her own.

"No, no Gabriella please! I'm not the same girl you met in the beginning…" she cut her off again.

"No Sharpay you are. You're exactly the girl I met in the beginning. It's over," she shook her head, closing the door on the blonde.

Sharpay's bottom lip quivered as the tears still poured out of her brown eyes as she stared at the closed door. She shook her head and turned on her heel to walk down the stairs to her car, taking one last glance at the apartment door, then made her trip down the stairs, finally getting into her car. She didn't start the car right away as she placed her head against the steering wheel, sobbing hard against it, letting the tears fall gracefully on her dress.; her _ex_-girlfriend's dress.

_I love you to death. I'd never hurt you; never in my life would I let you think I'm Troy. I am not Troy and I'd be damn to make you think I ever am,_ she thought as she turned the car on and pulled out of the apartment complex…

* * *

_I know you all probably are hating me right now, but it has to be done and I'm sorry. But trust me it'll be better...all better again, I promise. So please review and let me know what you think...BTW thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapters...love you guys _


	10. Why?

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

_Before I start this I wanted to say that you all are amazing and I hope you are all ready for a angst chapter. As you all can also tell I made this story M-rated like I said I would end up doing. But I hope you all enjoy the new chapter…I'll write another note at the end._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Why?!**

Sharpay drove down the dark road, furiously wiping away her loose tears. How could she say that she hasn't changed once this they met? Everyone knows she has. Guys come up to her and ask her for sex all the time, but she turns them down because of her. Gabriella is her everything, why jeopardize it?

She turned on a street in a neighborhood she knew all so well. She wasn't ready to go home yet and get questioned by her brother, so she decided to go to Kelsi's. She pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door, knocked and Kelsi opened it, smiling until she saw her best friend in tears.

"Shar what happened?" she asked letting her blonde friend in, putting her arm around her. They walked up to her room and Kelsi sat her down on her bed, shutting the door.

"She broke up with me," she finally said, with her bottom lip quivering. Kelsi's mouth dropped slightly in shock as she sat down next to her friend, who was looking down at the floor "Blake kissed me at the dance and she saw, but what she didn't see was me slap him and threaten him…" she shook her head as the tears welled up into her brown eyes again "…she wouldn't listen to me. She didn't let me explain…" as the tears spilled over, her head shook more rapidly "…she…she said I haven't changed since we've been together; since we met," she finished before fully sobbing into her friend's arms.

"Oh Shar…I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something," she said, rubbing circles on her back in a soothing manner.

"Tell me what to do. I need her Kels. God I need her so much," she breathed out into Kelsi's shirt. Kelsi sighed. She's never seen her friend this broken before. It hurt her to see her like that. She hated when she got used by guys, but seeing her so broken up about someone who she truly loved; it damaged her.

Sharpay felt like there was nothing left for her to do. What can she possibly do now with out the brunette she loved with her life? What made it worse about their breakup was the fact that Gabriella said she was the exact same person she met in the beginning. It felt like she was hit repeatedly in the stomach. To add when the door closed on her face, her heart; her world shattered in front of her.

Kelsi had Sharpay look up at her "I can't tell you what to do. You need to decide that, but if you really and truly love her like I know you do, than you'll think of something. You're welcomed to stay here for the night if you want," she offered, but Sharpay shook her head.

"No, no I have to get home and into my own bed. I'll be fine don't worry and thank you for being there for me," she said rubbing the loose tears off her cheeks, getting up to walk out the door.

"Shar?" Kelsi called, making the blonde turn around "Don't do anything stupid," she told her in a somewhat pleading tone; Sharpay nodded, opening the door and out of the house…

---------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was still curled up on her couch, holding everything close to her. Why did everything have to hurt so badly? Why did she have to fall in love with someone she knew she shouldn't? Why did she have to keep on getting hurt? All these questions and more raced inside her brain. Tears were visible in her eyes as she thought about the blonde; all the good times they shared together. This was not something they saw in their future.

_Was there even going to be a future?_ Gabriella thought as she stared straight ahead at the blank television. A knock on the door, snapped her away from her thoughts. She slipped off her couch and walked over to the door to see Mark in front of her.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright?" he explained, when he saw her puffy red eyes "…which I can tell you are not," she shook her head as the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"No I'm not," she simply said. He pulled her into him, holding her close to him in a friendly gesture as she brought her arms around his back, crying into his shirt.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as she nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back inside. He set her and himself down on the couch to get ready to talk. "So?" he said in urge to get her to start.

"I don't know where to start because what I did, I know it's wrong on so many levels, but…I love this person so much and I'm really hurt by them," she started as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm not here to judge you in any way," she took a deep breath and cut him off.

"I slept with Sharpay," she blurted out, causing his eyes to widen.

"Evans?" she nodded slowly "How many times?"

"I lost count, but it's not just that I slept with her it's that I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me," she explained to him. He sighed, running his hand through his short hair.

"Wow…that's…I don't even know what to say. What happened?" he asked still trying to process what she told him.

"I saw her kiss some other guy at the dance even though I told her specifically not to," he shook his head as he watched the pain show visibly in her face.

"Maybe you misconstrued what you saw, you know, maybe you didn't actually see what you thought you saw," he explained.

"Mark, she was kissing another guy! How the hell can misconstrue that?" she yelled to him.

"Are you sure it wasn't him kissing her? Did you even let her talk? Did you let her explain anything?" he asked her, causing her to look down "No you didn't, did you?" she shook her head.

"I was so upset, that I didn't let her talk," she said letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Gabriella I'm sure you were very upset and I'm sure you don't want to be hurt, hell no one does, but dropping her like you did may have hurt her more then you think. She's probably in just as much pain and is just as distraught as you right now," he stopped, than continued "You know when you first came to work at East High, I saw sadness in your eyes. Within a few weeks, they were full of life and happiness, but now as I look at you I don't need to look in your eyes to see the sadness in them. Gabriella you need her and I'm not going to stand in your way of that. She makes you happy and that's all that should matter," he told her, making her nod and smile slightly.

"Thanks Mark," was all she could say, making him smile warmly at her.

"I have an idea. We should go out, have fun; you need it. Just as friend's honestly," he said, making her laugh and shake her head.

"Let me change then we'll go," she told him, getting up and heading into her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay laid curled up in her bed, as tears stung her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She felt empty without her next to her. She held her arms around her body as if it was a form of protection or something. She needed her and now. She slipped out of her bed, still dressed in the dress she got from Gabriella and walked out of the house to get her girl back.

She drove to Gabriella's apartment, went up the stairs to see her with…Mark? He was holding her in his arms. She thought the door being closed on her was painful; this was worse…much worse. Tears stung the brim of her eyes again as she ran back down to her car and drove off back to her house.

Once in her driveway, she ran into her big, empty house. She needed something and bad. The pain is getting worse and worse for her to bear and she needed something to mend it and now. She searched through her kitchen, furiously looking for something…anything. She found the steak knives and pulled one out of its holder. She held it firmly in her hand, watching as the moonlight reflect off the sharp blade.

Her bottom lip quivered as she brought the cool metal to her wrist. The tears were spilling out of her eyes as she let it glide across her wrist gently, then subconsciously she threw it to the side, sliding down the kitchen cabinets to the floor, letting her sob uncontrollably into her arms as her legs were held up against her chest. "Why…why," she mumbled as her voice cracked.

She sniffled, letting her head rise up. She began wiping her tears away again, than got up to walk into her father's study. She walked towards his desk, opened the draw and found a key. She took it and unlocked the cabinet in the study. Once she opened it, she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid; she opened it and took a large swig of it, swallowing it as it burned her throat slightly.

Sharpay locked the cabinet back up and placed the key back in the drawer, then walked out of the study with the bottle in her and outside of her house…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was smiling a little more, thanks to Mark who took her out to a bar. They didn't drink too much, Mark had a beer as Gabriella only had a Strawberry Daiquiri. They were making their way up the stairs of her apartment. "Hey thanks for taking me out and making me feel better," she told him.

"Hey it's okay I'm glad I could help. Though you don't want to go out with me, I'd much rather have you in my life as my friend then not at all, remember that," he told her, making her smile warmly at him, than pulled him into a hug.

"You're such a great guy Mark. I love you," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks you're great too and I love you as well; like a sister I never had," he told her with a smile.

Making the rest of their way up the stairs, Gabriella turned towards Mark whose eyes were focused on something else "Gabriella do you see what I see?" he asked as she turned around to see someone passed out "Isn't that your door?" he asked, as she nodded slowly walking towards the person.

She gulped as she neared closer to them, seeing the blonde hair she knew "Oh my god…Shar," she said, putting her hand to her mouth as the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_Yeah I suck!lol It's short and I wanted a cliffhanger, so that's the cliffy...sorry! Um...I'll update later this week, but I hope you like it even though personally I don't think this is my best, but let me know what you think. By the way thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreiate it._


	11. Who Knows

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

_What happened last time:_

_Making the rest of their way up the stairs, Gabriella turned towards Mark whose eyes were focused on something else "Gabriella do you see what I see?" he asked as she turned around to see someone passed out "Isn't that your door?" he asked, as she nodded slowly walking towards the person._

_She gulped as she neared closer to them, seeing the blonde hair she knew "Oh my god…Shar," she said, putting her hand to her mouth as the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Who Knows**

It was like as if time stopped in front of her. Gabriella couldn't stop staring at the motionless girl on the ground in front of her door. Her breathing was slowing down, but was becoming heavy and her heart was picking up speed. Before she knew it, she was having a panic attack when tears stung the brim of her eyes yet again. 

Still standing there, she finally realized that Mark was next to her holding her close. "Listen to me," he started, pulling her around to get her to look at him "This…is…not….your…fault. Do you hear me? This is not your fault," he told her slowly and in a firm voice, to calm her down long enough to get Sharpay inside. 

He ran towards the blonde's unconscious body, pulling her into his arms then instructing Gabriella to unlock the door. Once it was opened she, picked up the empty bottle of liquor and looked at it for a long time as the tears finally overflowed out of her eyes. 

_Why did you do this? Why the fuck would you risk everything just because of what happened?_ She thought as she heard the shower turn on. Gabriella threw the glass bottle into the garbage before she ran into the bathroom to see Mark holding Sharpay up in the shower. 

"Sharpay! Sharpay wake up! C'mon Sharpay wake up!" he yelled constantly as she still laid motionless in his grasp. Gabriella held her arms around her body as the tears turned to sobs as she watched him try to get the love of her life to wake up. 

"Shar wake up!" he yelled again, grabbing a hold of her cheeks, shaking them; hoping they'd get her to at least stir. As if prayers were answered, Mark heard a groan slip from Sharpay's lips and her head turn to the side. "Sharpay! Gabriella she responded," he yelled over her shoulder to the scared brunette. Gabriella breathed out a sigh of relief, when she heard that. 

Once he knew Sharpay was going to be fine, he turned the water off and placed her down in the tub, then slipped out telling Gabriella he's going to get two towels. Gabriella just nodded, telling him where they were then walked over to Sharpay who was somewhat awake and shivering. She leaned down next to the tub and ran her hand through the blonde's hair, making her turn her head over to look at the brunette.

"I-I-I…lov-ve…y-y-you," she manage to get out as her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably from the coldness, before slipping back into a sleep. Gabriella looked down briefly thinking about how she knew that this was just as much her fault as it was Sharpay's. There was no way she would have done this if it wasn't for her. To add she knew as much as the next person that when someone is intoxicated, they tend to tell the truth and Sharpay was definitely intoxicated, if not past that point, so she knew Sharpay was not just bullshitting; she was serious, which made it so much worse. 

Mark soon came in with the other towel and scooped Sharpay in his arms, telling Gabriella to wrap it around her body, then to bring her into the bedroom. Once in there Mark placed her on the bed to let her rest and walked out of the room with Gabriella close behind. 

"Make sure you have an Advil and some water ready for her when she wakes up, God knows she'll need it. You also might want to change her clothes, you don't want her to get sick," he instructed her. She nodded distantly "You alright? I know this must be traumatizing for you, but you got to be strong for her, you know?" he told her, as she crossed her arms across her chest, then just nodded.

"I'm sure as hell trying, but somehow I keep going back to thinking it's my fault. If I didn't tell her it was over, this would have never happened. Don't tell me that I'm not at fault because it is just as much my fault as it is hers, we can't deny that," she explained, he nodded not wanting to object, since he knew that everyone drinks for a reason and what other reason would Sharpay have to drink herself almost to death then a breakup from an _actual_ relationship?

"Well I guess I'll go. I will call you tomorrow to check on you and her, alright?" he told her as she nodded, going over to hug him and to say thanks for everything then he left.

She walked back inside her room to see Sharpay sleeping in the same place they left her. After staring at her for a moment she walked over to her drawer and picked out a pair of pants, underwear and shirt for the blonde. She walked over to her and pulled Sharpay's body towards her and began pulling the dress off of her body, placing it to the side, unclasped her bra and removed her underwear, switching it with the new pair. She pulled her legs through the pants and placed her arms through the holes of the shirt and placed Sharpay under her covers and let her sleep. 

Gabriella walked out of her room after dressing Sharpay in warm clothes, than threw her clothes in the hamper finally walking back into her room. She decided to sit in the chair she had in her room and sleep there, but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what has happened tonight, things have went from great to terrible in a matter of weeks and it sucks on so many levels. She thought maybe it could last and maybe they could work things out, but how can they?

_Can we really be what we were before? Or were things meant not to work? I want things to be better, but we knew this was wrong, maybe this was what we needed to show that this needed to stop. It certainly had to eventually,_ she pondered as her legs were up against her chest, watching the blonde breath, causing her chest to rise up and down. She looked peaceful now and not in as much pain as before, though she knew there was a lot of pain in that blonde girl. 

She watched as she saw stirring coming from her bed, then the girl turned over and opened her eyes; squinting she saw Gabriella looking at her. She saw the pain in the brunette's eyes; she knew she probably hurt her.

_Well she fucking hurt me too. When she broke my God damn heart,_ Sharpay thought as she watched Gabriella continue to look at her. 

"Why are you sitting over there?" Sharpay whispered to her.

"Because I don't want to be near you right now," Gabriella replied honestly. She didn't want to be near her, if she laid there with her she'd want to hold her, but she didn't want to; she fought the urge deeply to not go over there and hold her. 

Sharpay looked down as she let the tears well up in her eyes. 

"Why did you do something so stupid? Did you realize you could have killed yourself?" Gabriella whispered harshly as her voice began to crack as the emotions welled up inside her, getting ready to bust out any second "I-I mean the whole bottle Shar…why?" as the tears trickled down her cheeks, she wiped them away furiously, not wanting her to see the affect Sharpay is having on her, though she knew that the blonde knew. 

"I'm sorry okay! Jesus Gabriella, you never let me explain what happened, so I went to see Kelsi. She told me not to do something stupid, but I did; not that I was planning on it. I saw you with Mr. Gregg and I thought you…" 

"Sharpay you cheated on me!" Gabriella yelled to her, cutting her off. Sharpay shook her head furious at the brunette. She now was equally angry like her. She tried to take the talking approach, but this woman was as suborned as they come, so she had to yell at her. She got off the bed, grabbing her head briefly, then quickly composed herself; ignoring the headache then walked towards her.

"No I didn't! Okay you didn't let me fucking explain to you!"

"Then do it Sharpay! Tell me 'it wasn't you' or my all time favorite 'It isn't what looked' like!" Gabriella fired back, getting up to get at Sharpay's level. 

"Okay well you saw him and I kissing, but he pulled me into him. I never wanted any part of that and then you were already gone before I slapped him!" Gabriella's face suddenly turned soft as Sharpay explained this to her "Yeah I slapped him! I never wanted hurt you! I'm not Troy Gabriella and I forbid myself to let you think I ever will be!" she added before walking out. 

Gabriella ran out of the room after her before she saw Sharpay pull the door open, she ran towards her and shut the door before the blonde could slip through it. "What are you doing?" she asked in a hard voice.

"I'm not letting you walk out, sleep either in my bed or the couch; either way you're not leaving after drinking a whole bottle of Vodka. Though we're not together anymore, you're still my student it's my responsibility to keep you from making stupid mistakes," 

"Too late," the blonde muttered, letting the brunette crack a smile. "Fine I will sleep on the couch, the least I can do is give you your bed," she said laying herself on the couch to sleep. She was still very much out of it, but she was ready to leave that apartment due to all the tension inside it between the two of them. Yes she loved the woman to death, but if Gabriella didn't want to be with her right now then fine she'll let it slide for the moment, but she's not about to give up; that's just not Sharpay Evans. 

Gabriella knew that Sharpay wasn't going to give up without a hell of a fight. She will not deny that she still cares for the blonde very much. She shared so much with her. It wasn't all just sex in their relationship, it was so much more then that; so much more…_real_. Apart of her wanted to forgive and forget, then go back to the way things were, but at the same time she knew the consequences behind her actions and she didn't want to risk them; she's already crossed the line, she didn't need to cross it anymore. It had to end and these feelings need to end; they _had_ to.

Gabriella walked inside her room and slipped into her comfortable bed then laid her head against the pillow. She grabbed a hold of it as she smelled the sweet scent of lavender on it. 

_God Sharpay you'll be the death of me_, she thought as she took in the scent; it was intoxicating.

Sharpay rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought, thinking of something that had happened a few days ago…

_Gabriella laid on top of Sharpay in Gabriella's bed as the blonde stroked her hair gently. Her eyes were closed savoring her touch; she loved when she did it. _

"_Gabriella?" Sharpay's voice came into ear as she opened her eyes, tiredly looking at her. _

"_Hmm…"_

"_How come you've never had kids yet? I mean I know you're only twenty five, but the average age for woman is now, so I'm kinda just wondering," Sharpay asked, holding her close to her body, awaiting an answer. _

"_Well…" Gabriella has wanted children, but she just never found the right person yet. Sure she was with Troy for over seven years, but the truth behind that is that she knew for a fact they weren't going to last much longer, therefore she didn't want to subject her kids into switching between one parent and the other; she knew what that was like and she really disliked it to the core. _

"_I haven't found the right person yet," she just simply said as Sharpay nodded slowly, thinking about what she said and more._

"_What if we had kids?" she asked, causing Gabriella's eyes to shoot back open and look at the blonde to see any signs that she was kidding; she wasn't. _

"_Well I…I don't think you'd be ready for that," she explained, even though that wasn't the complete reason. _

"_Gabs, I'm ready if you are," she told her softly, but Gabriella shook her head._

"_No, besides I'm not even ready for children yet. My job and everything, plus you're still in high school, no I'm not going to have kids now," she objected to, slipping off Sharpay's body to lay next to her._

_Sharpay turned over and propped her head up on her hand "Okay fine, but at least promise that when I'm older like say twenty which will make you twenty-seven that you will have a kid with me, well you know us both being the parent," she explained making the deal. Gabriella sighed, but nodded. _

"_Okay, but I get to carry it," she added pointing to her. Sharpay held her hand up and shook her head._

"_Oh trust me, no objections here. I don't think I could go through labor and the nine months of mood swings from hormones, heart burn, weird cravings, and back pain; plus to add my all time favorite thing…getting fat," she said turning over. Gabriella gasped sitting on top of the blonde._

"_So you're willing to let me suffer for your child?" she asked, stroking the blonde's waist._

"_Hey you offered, besides I think you'll wear pregnant better then me; you'll glow," she told her with a smile, making Gabriella blush and smile warmly. She leaned down and planted a long, loving kiss on Sharpay's lips; she deserved it for that one and she knew it too…_

Sharpay couldn't believe that plan went out the window just like that. She still wanted that kid with Gabriella, but who knows if that'll come true. 

_Well I'm not gonna think about that now,_ she thought as she finally turned back over and fell asleep…

* * *

_Okay that's the update for you. I hope I did better this time then the last. Um...yeah their not getting back together anytime soon guys, letting you all know now; sorry. It does make for the better story. Okay so I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter even though it sucked. I don't know too much about what's going to happen next chapter, but I think I'll definitely be making it up as I go along. So again hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review; thanks!_

* * *


	12. Can't or Won't

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Can't or Won't**

There was no doubt that life was getting harder and much more complicated for Gabriella. She knew that she couldn't stay with Sharpay, that can't happen, but at the same time the "fantasies" started coming back. The ones that described what she wanted her to do and what she did back to her. They did happen; all of her fantasies have happened with that girl, everything she's ever imagined she got it. Maybe these thoughts were coming back because she perhaps missed her?

_No, no Gabriella you can't think that_, she thought running her hand through her hair as she sat at her desk in school. She stared at the computer screen at a picture that she took a few weeks ago; she smiled as the memory suddenly flowed back in her mind.

* * *

_Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in her comfortable bed, wrapped in her blanket after a night of lovemaking with her girlfriend. She turned over placing her hand on her side, but realized no one was next to her, so she raised her head up searching for her blonde beauty through her mop. Suddenly out of nowhere Sharpay ran in with a camera with a big smile plastered across her face._

"_Noooo," Gabriella whined, throwing the blanket over her head to hide her face from it. Sharpay giggled then jumped on top of the bed, crawling on top of Gabriella._

"_Aw c'mon Gabs, it is just a camera," she said still looking at the screen. She heard her mumble something, "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that," she said lowering her head down to the brunette's head, who just flipped a piece of the blanket off her mouth._

"_I look like shit. Turn it off," she said flipping the piece of the blanket back over her head, making the blonde laugh. Sharpay slid off her body down to her side, so she laid next to her. _

"_Gabs…Gabi," she purred as she turned the camera off and placed it on the night table. She pulled part of the blanket off of her head to come face to face with Gabriella's mop of hair. She pushed it away then lowered her mouth down to the brunette's ear and began to nibble on it, making Gabriella squirm "Gabby baby," she whispered into her ear. _

_When Gabriella felt Sharpay's hot breath on her ear she almost shrieked, but she held it in with much struggle. She heard her whisper again, then with one flick of her tongue, Gabriella shrieked loudly rolling over to pull Sharpay on top of her as the blonde giggled hysterically._

"_I knew I could do it," she chanted to the brunette below her, as she just moved her head mocking her. "Hey shut up," she said, swatting Gabriella on the chest, making her giggled underneath her. _

"_What I can't have fun torturing you, but you can have fun torturing me?" she asked, causing Sharpay to stare up for a second like she was thinking, then looked back down and nodded._

"_Exactly," as she narrowed her eyes at her. Gabriella flipped over the blonde so she was on top of her now, then shook her head. "What?" Sharpay asked all innocently. _

"_Oh so now you're innocent?" _

"_Uh huh…you see my little halo? I'm the angel of your dreams and desires," she said making an oval shape with her fingers over her head._

"_Oh trust me you're far from innocent," she said setting herself down next to Sharpay. _

"_And don't you forget it," she replied with a smile, then almost instantly her smile transformed into a serious face "You know this is the first time in my life that I feel happy. Like every time I'm with you I feel- on top of the world I guess," _

_Gabriella has never heard Sharpay talk like that, but it felt good to hear that she had that effect on her, so she reached over Sharpay for the camera and turned it on. She scooted over to the blonde and handed it to her, then wrapped her arms around her small waist and looked at the camera. _

"_Think of it as a morning after picture," she told her as Sharpay smiled warmly at her then leaned in and kissed her deeply, snapping the photo._

Gabriella snapped out of the memory when the bell sounded for her class to come in; the class that _she_ was in. She looked at it a little while longer, than closed it just as the first student walked into the classroom. She didn't feel like being there, not after what happened that weekend. After Friday she couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay and her being passed out. It broke her heart into a million pieces.

_Gabriella woke up at around ten in the morning, with a note on her night table. Once she got the sleep out of her eyes, she picked it up and began to read it…_

_Dear, Gabriella_

_There is no doubt in my mind that I hurt you last night. I know I did a stupid thing for drinking that much. I know I could have died, but I'm still here. There must be a reason that I was meant to still be here. I love you and that's never going to change. You make me want to be different and I know I stole that from A Walk to Remember, but it is true. I feel like the guy and you're like Mandy Moore's character. I was going nowhere fast, you know with sleeping with all these other people and you being the nerdy student, but in this case teacher. _

_You had to know that the nerd and the messed up kid would end up together, right? It seems pretty predictable. Anyway, what I'm getting at is I'm not perfect and I don't expect you to be either, but I want to let you know how much you truly mean to me. It's hard to believe, but you are the love of my life and that probably won't ever change. Anyway, I left that's why I wrote this letter instead of telling you all of this. If you want me to stop, then just say it until then I'm not going to stop fighting for you. I'm not that kind of person._

_Love Always, Sharpay_

She watched the blonde file into the classroom and sit right in front like she always did everyday. Today was different for both of them and Gabriella could tell instantly that Sharpay was really upset; through her eyes she could tell. Even if she tried forcing a smile, it still wouldn't matter. Gabriella gulped as the bell sounded, she looked down briefly.

"Okay today we're…" she suddenly stopped short. She couldn't speak. _Why can't I talk? Why are these emotions happening now? God damn it! Not now, not now, _she thought as she felt tears fall gracefully down her cheeks. She began trying to wipe them away forcefully. "Excuse me," she mumbled as she walked out quickly, confusing her whole class.

Kelsi looked at Sharpay and just gave her a look "Don't go," she whispered to the blonde, who just sighed heavily.

"I have to Kels," she replied back as she walked out after her.

Sharpay searched through all the bathrooms in the hall to look for Gabriella or at least hear sobs, something that triggered that she was in there. She looked under some of the stalls, kicked some in and even looked around the walls, but nothing. Sharpay just continued to walk the halls to search for her, than suddenly she heard the sobs she's been waiting to find, in the auditorium. She forced the door opened quietly to see her in the front, sitting crossed legged.

Gabriella wiped her nose as the tears still poured from her eyes, when Sharpay sat down next to her.

"Get away from me," she simply said to the blonde. That hit Sharpay hard, but she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No," she simply replied, making the brunette to look at her with her red puffy eyes.

"Sharpay this is your fault," she fired at her, getting up and pointing at the blonde, who got right back up at her.

"No it's as much your fault as it is mine! Don't throw all the blame on me okay! I apologized for something I didn't even want! I don't know what more you want from me! I'm trying so God damn hard and it seems like nothing I do is good enough!" Sharpay yelled as tears stung the brim of her eyes.

"Sharpay its wrong," she whispered, looking down.

"You weren't saying that before. Why are you suddenly changing your feelings for me? Is it because of what happened on Friday?" she asked as her voice cracked.

"No, no I just…God I don't know alright," she replied in frustration. Sharpay took a step towards her

"What do you want? Or do you not know what you want?" she challenged her, causing Gabriella to look up at her.

"You're seriously gonna ask me that?" she asked. Sharpay nodded "I know what I want, but it's about the fact that I can't have it,"

"Can't or won't?" Sharpay replied, walking off as the bell sounded the end of second period...

* * *

"What's been going on with you?" Taylor asked walking with Gabriella through the park, with Taylor and Zeke's four year old son. Gabriella sighed as she stuffed her hands in her pocket and shrugged.

"Nowhere…around I guess; at home," she said shuffling her feet, causing Taylor stop and look at her friend.

"Mommy can I go play?" Jake, Taylor's son asked pointing to the play ground, she nodded and he ran off as they sat down on the bench in front of it.

"Okay what the hell is going on with you?" Taylor demanded. Gabriella shook her head, looking down as the tears formed in her eyes. Taylor reached out and pulled Gabriella into her as a form of calming her down.

"Taylor I love her. I love her so much that it hurts. I know you told me not to do anything, but I couldn't help it; she's just so beautiful, sexy and amazing. She makes me feel amazing," Gabriella cried into her friend's shirt, holding her tightly. Taylor rocked her back and forth and blinked a few times.

"Well I can't stop you Gabs. If she makes you that happy, then do something about it. Go after her, I'm not stopping you," she finally said to her, causing Gabriella to rise up her head.

"Wait? What happened to you when you told her to stay away from me two days ago?" she asked.

_After the auditorium incident, Gabriella called the one person she needed right now; her best friend Taylor. Of course she knew Taylor was furious at them both; that is, Sharpay and her, but she hoped it wasn't going to be too brutal. Taylor ran into the school to find her upset friend in her classroom crying hysterically at her desk. _

"_Where the hell is she?" the dark girl asked her friend as anger filled her voice. _

"_No Taylor, don't do anything, please," she begged, but her friend was out the door already causing her to get up and run after her in the crowded hallway. She ran after her dark friend as fast as she could and when she finally caught up to her, she saw her walking towards the blonde and her friend, who were talking at her locker before their next class._

"_Are you Sharpay Evans?" she asked her, finally getting up to her._

"_Yeah," she replied as Taylor took a step towards her, pointing her finger at her. _

"_Stay the hell away from my friend, do you understand? She doesn't need you to be up her ass okay. Leave her the fuck alone!" Taylor fired towards the blonde then stormed off away from her leaving her shocked. She averted her eyes to the brunette, whose mouth was slightly opened in shock. Sharpay shook her head and started to walk towards her, but Gabriella shook her head that was a form of telling her no, causing the blonde to stop in her tracks as she watched the older woman walk off down the hallway…_

"Well let's just say I didn't know you loved her that much. Trust me girl, if I knew I wouldn't have done it," she said running her hand over her friend's hair. Gabriella closed her eyes and immediately she thought of Sharpay doing that.

"Oh god Taylor, I can't stop thinking about her," she sighed opening her eyes.

"Then fix it," she whispered to her, letting Gabriella nod slowly, thinking of what she could do to fix it.

* * *

Sharpay was standing at her locker when Kelsi came running up to her with Jason in hand. "Shar? Shar? There's a talent show next Friday. You should totally enter, I mean at The Hot Spot you did awesome, just write new lyrics and we can totally do it," Kelsi explained to her excitedly.

"If the prize is Gabriella, then I'm entering. If it isn't, then no sorry," she mumbled getting back to finding her book.

"Maybe you can write a song for her; she is one of the judges, at least it says so," Jason explained to her, causing Kelsi to nod. She looked at the two couple and sighed.

"I don't know guys," she replied as they continued to look at her, waiting for her to change her mind. "Okay, okay fine! I have some lyrics anyways, so we'll try them out," she told them, making them hug her.

"You know Jason can help too, if we can get Ryan to do the drums again, me piano and Jason can do the electric guitar; he plays a mean Fender," Kelsi explained for Jason. "I heard him, he's awesome,"

"What do I play?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I was thinking it'd be more effective if we just played and you sang this time," Kelsi said, as Sharpay nodded slowly, thinking about her lyrics. She always pictured it that she was singing and playing her guitar, but as she thought about it more, she realized maybe it was better that she doesn't this time; Kelsi is right there is a better effect if she didn't.

"Alright, I won't play, but at least make me look good, please Jay," she said, making them laugh and hug her.

"We'll get her to be yours again, rest assure Blondie," Jason said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as Kelsi did the same on her other side, as they walked out of the school together…

* * *

**I keep forgetting to tell you all that I made a trailer for this story, so I'm going to tell you now, before I forget. Just type in E X T R A H E L P Trailer and you will find it. I tried really hard on it to make it look like Gabriella was really older then Sharpay, so I had to find a woman that was older and I thought I did okay.**

**So anyway, here's the review replies: **

_**u.luv.me**__-I can't tell you that, but I know it is sad and thank you for the reviews in the past and now.  
_

_**Stacy**__- Thank you and I would love to see them get back together, of course I do have that power, but at the same time, it's my choice to make the better story, so them together for the whole story would not have made the best story, sure it would have made everyone happy, but a good story…not so much. But again thank you for the review and we'll see what happens next chapter._

_**FiresOfDeath**__- Yeah I know a lot of people are saying that and I'm not gonna lie it is very cute and they might get back together soon…might is the keyword, but thanks for the reviews in the past and now.__**  
**_

_**Crushed KeyChain**__- There is so much I could say to you right now, but I will keep it for PM time ;) Thank you for always believing in me, even if I still have my doubts, so thank you for bringing my spirits up when I need it. I love you Liz :) Thanks for reviewing again and again…_

_**tempermentalx**__- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it :)__**  
**_

_**smgedlezi14**__- Nope not getting back together yet, but you did already know that and I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the reviews.__**  
**_

_**XoxAshley-VanessaxoX**__- Aww! Lol I'm sorry it's getting sad, but it's going to get sadder, which probably will depress you. I love your Gabpay by the way. You got to update girl okay and thank you for the review…__**  
**_

_**Stessa**__- Thanks Stessa I'm glad you're enjoying it and I like your new story too, so you keep it up.__**  
**_

_**shezRECkLESSx**__- Well I'm glad you love it that much because sometimes I have my doubts, but I'm glad you're loving the story that much, so thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of it :) __**  
**_

_**deatheater2493**__Well thank you for taking the time to read it and I'm glad that you think it's hot, but yeah this chapter was meant to get deeper into their character because some people forget that relationships are not always perfect and sometimes things get in the way, but also you have to fight for that relationship if you really need to. But thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it._

_**X Iris X**__- Okay really I don't need to thank you for this review cause I kinda asked you to, but thank you for bumping me to 160. Love you Jenna! :)_

**I'm not updating for awhile because I'm going to New Hampshire, but I will probably think about what I'm going to write while I'm there and even now I have a pretty good idea. BTW I had fun making this story, so I'm wondering if you're willing to read a sequel, let me know. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you all continue to read it...**


	13. Halo

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

**Chapter 12: Halo**

* * *

Gabriella sat in her apartment on a Saturday afternoon, flipping through the channels of the television. She was pretty bored, but she did want to relax without any interruptions and that's what she received, until now. Gabriella ran her hand through her hair quickly, then turned off her television getting up to answer the door. She fixed herself before to make herself somewhat presentable for whoever it was at the door. Once it was opened she wished she didn't. She sighed, then leaned against the frame of the door, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked, making him laugh slightly, then pushed himself into her apartment "Whoa you can't just barge in here like you own the place," she commented turning to him, thinking what the hell he was doing there to begin with.

He turned to her with that smirk that she despised with a passion. She just wanted to smack it right off his face. "Oh but I believe you'll see it my way,"

She took a step towards him, looking at him in disbelief "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. She wasn't liking where this was going. He knows something and she wasn't sure if it was okay or not; and sure enough it wasn't.

Troy pulled out a folded piece of paper, then slowly began to unfold it and almost instantly her anger boiled when she saw the picture of her and Sharpay kissing in her bed, that day.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" she asked stepping closer to him. She didn't know if she should feel angry or upset or even both, either way she was not happy.

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that I have it, therefore you will do as I say," he told her as tears formed in her eyes.

_That was supposed to be between her and I. God why the hell did he have to get that?_ She thought. He walked towards her and stuck his hand under her chin to get her to look up at him and with much struggle from her he managed to get eye to eye. "I will ask again " he stopped for a beat, then started again slowly "Will…you…marry…me?" he asked her, causing the tears to spill from her eyes and her bottom lip to quiver.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked through a sob.

He laughed slightly at her again and stepped back to get a good look at her "You're a safe choice as a wife. Parents adore you, you will be a great mother, and you'll also become the oblivious wife that doesn't notice her husband cheating on her," he explained causing her to look up at him through her glassy eyes in anger. "…what do you see in this little blonde whore anyway?" he asked pointing at Sharpay in the picture.

That burned a fire in Gabriella; making her snap "Don't you fucking call her that! She is a better person then you'll ever be!" she yelled to him, making him take a step back holding his hands up.

"Whoa…" he said laughing at her temper. "…okay, so I'm gonna ask again. If you say no then the cops are going to love seeing this, you say yes they'll never know; take your pick," he explained to her.

She shook her head with her arms crossed, then she laughed "You think you can threaten me with that picture? Troy you're obviously naïve. I would rather go to jail then marry you. I love her; I'm not stupid now get the fuck out my apartment," she said walking back to her door, opening it then made the gesture for him to get out.

He laughed and strolled towards the door, then leaned down to her "Have fun being a free woman because when it comes time you won't be," he said, then was out the door letting her close the door behind him.

* * *

Sharpay was sitting on Kelsi's bed alone waiting for the tiny brunette to come back upstairs with some waters. She held her guitar firmly in her hands as she slowly strummed a few cords in order to warm up. She was ready to show Kelsi what she wrote, but at the same time she was nervous; she was her worst critic. She wrote these lyrics through the breakup with Gabriella. It basically describes how she isn't perfect and Gabriella needs to quit thinking that she had to be. Relationships aren't just lovey dovey, where you're always happy; they require work and sometimes fighting, but their relationship wasn't as easy as say Kelsi and Jason's.

Kelsi opened the door after returning from downstairs with two water bottles, then handed one to the blonde and finally sat down on her bed, ready to hear what her friend created. Sharpay took a gulp of water, closed the bottle, then placed it down on the bed ready to show her the lyrics.

"Okay, you ready?" she asked her friend; Kelsi nodded, excitedly, but as Sharpay was about to strum the cords she stopped suddenly then sighed "I don't know; Kels they probably suck," she discouraged.

Kelsi sighed loudly "C'mon Shar, quit being such a pain in the ass and just sing. You're good at writing, singing, and playing; alright? So stop discouraging yourself, it really brings a girl's mood down," she explained, making the blonde just nod.

"Alright fine; here we go," she said taking a deep breath then began playing the cords on her guitar. Sharpay began singing the words softly as Kelsi listened intently at the rhythm and the words as they escaped the blonde's mouth.

Kelsi took noticed to the way Sharpay looked when she performed. She always looked happy and peaceful as her eyes closed enjoying the lyrics as well as the beat of the guitar. For some reason she has doubts, but maybe it was due to all those times Chad put her down. Well for whatever reason it may be, Kelsi knew that no one could take away how Sharpay felt when she performed.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

There was no doubt in Kelsi's mind that this was a hit. Sharpay was meant to perform her music and God did she deserve it. The brunette thought so highly of her friend. She's come a long way from just sleeping with people to actually caring for someone as much as she cares for Gabriella. Of course she expected that person to be their age, but it's Sharpay she always wanted what was so out of reach, however she managed to get it without a sweat; it's about keeping it.

Kelsi noticed the tempo slow down and her eyes soon began to close listening to the way Sharpay played. Suddenly it picked up and threw them into another chorus part, which gave Kelsi chills; she always got chills when she heard anything her friend wrote. As the song whined down, Sharpay placed her guitar at the side of the bed and looked at her small friend.

"Well, what do you think?" Sharpay asked in a hopeful voice.

"You had nothing to worry about because that was by far the best piece of work I've ever heard from you. Shar, this is your calling; you're meant to perform," Kelsi complimented to the blonde, making her blush.

"Thanks Kels, so you think that it tells the story about me and Gabriella?" she asked as if she was trying to find something bad, but Kelsi just nodded.

"Absolutely; it's one of those songs that everyone can relate to in someway. It's beautiful Shar, but I'm thinking if we can get you to pick up your guitar after you slow down the tempo and sing with us, you'll get everyone going," she explained, letting Sharpay nod since she pictured herself performing it; she pictured herself performing all of her songs in someway and she wanted it to stay that way…

* * *

It was Tuesday, another day of school and their first practice with Sharpay's new song. Though the blonde already sang it for Kelsi, she was nervous about how her brother and Jason were going to react to it; her brother still didn't know about what was going on with her and their teacher. She felt bad that she hasn't told him about them, but at the same time she didn't need anyone else knowing about them either. She had Kelsi and Jason where Gabriella had Taylor and Mark; that was already too many.

"Okay, so Sharpay has some excellent lyrics and I think that we have something good here," Kelsi told Jason, Ryan, and Sharpay when they were all situated in the music room.

"And that should surprise me?" Ryan said, bumping into his sister making her blush and smile as he returned it. Kelsi smiled at the sight, then began passing the lyrics out to Jason and Ryan leaving a copy for herself.

Jason skimmed over them and soon a smile began to form across his lips, finally looking up at Sharpay "These are beautiful Shar," he commented to her.

Ryan looked at them too and could not help, but agree "Yeah Shar these are really good," she smiled and thanked the two boys. Kelsi suddenly clapped to get them to pay attention; she was always the brains behind the rehearsals.

"Okay, so now we only have until Friday to get this perfect. Sharpay played this for me already off her acoustic, so it seems like she pretty much has an idea of how she wants the tempo and rhythm to go," she explained as they were sitting on chairs and leaning against the wall. "So Shar, why don't you get this show on the road," she added, causing the blonde to look up at her, then at the guys. She gulped and nodded, getting everyone to work.

Throughout the week, Sharpay and Kelsi saw how well the rehearsals were going; how they were putting the song to life. Jason was doing well adding his own style and Ryan just being good at what he did. The blonde smiled when Friday came around; the day of the Talent Show.

They were in the music room, going over the song a few more times before tonight's performance. As much as Sharpay wanted to deny it, she was extremely nervous to play this in front of the whole school; especially for Gabriella because it's about her.

_Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo_

The song whined down and they all looked at each other with a smile across their faces. Suddenly Jason screamed, making them all laugh. "YEAH! THIS GONNA KICK ASS!"

Sharpay looked down at the lyric sheet, sighed then nodded "I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at the sheet of sign ups and Sharpay was on it; it didn't make her feel too good at all; not that she wasn't happy that the blonde was willing to perform because she is proud of her for taking that step to play in front of the school, just the fact that she had to judge her and she had to watch her.

Mark walked towards the brunette and smiled at her "You ready judge?" he asked, making her smile slightly.

"Are you?" she countered back, making him nod.

He sighed and put his arm around her shoulder "It's going to be fine. Don't worry too much about her," he told her making her nod almost confidently.

"Okay, let's do this," she said walking with him to the table they had to sit at on some kind of platform, like _American Idol_. She sat in her seat, at the end waiting for the show to begin with Mark next to her.

Sharpay couldn't stop bouncing as she waited for the show to start. She can't say that this plan was going to work because she was not sure at all, but performing the song will be enough for her even if it didn't help Gabriella see how much she loved her. Kelsi put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"We're all here for you, nothings going to change that. Just the fact that you're gonna perform in front of the school is enough of an accomplishment," she whispered to the taller girl. Sharpay turned to Kelsi and looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks Kels for everything. I mean it," she said, pulling her into a hug.

"That's why we're best friends," she replied giving her a smile, when suddenly Mr. Matsui came on stage.

"Good evening East High, hope you are all ready for the wonderful acts that we've put together for you. I would like to welcome our three lovely judges, she's been working here for as long as I've been principal, please welcome Mrs. Darbus. Next we have an English teacher, whose not been working here all that long, but has definitely made an imprint to the school welcome Mark Gregg and lastly we have a woman who was a student here about eight years ago and we must have made an impression on her since she's back teaching Chemistry, so please welcome Gabriella Montez," Everyone cheered for their judges; more for Mark and Gabriella since they were known as the "cool teachers". "…alright settle down, settle down. Now we must get this show on the road without further ado, please welcome Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, and Ryan Evans to the stage," he said as everyone clapped for them as they walked on stage.

They all went to the instruments, as Sharpay's guitar stood on the stand in the back. She had a headset microphone on her ear, plus she stood in front of the microphone on the stand. She fixed it for her height, taking a quick glance at Gabriella which caused her stomach to churn. "Hello um…first off I wrote this song for someone I truly care about and before you all think it's you; it's not. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the song and hopefully you'll be able to relate to it…Jason hit it," she said, getting Jason to play the cords

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there_

The tempo quickly picked up as it reached the chorus. Sharpay could see some people bobbing their heads and even see Gabriella looking memorized by the words. _She knows_, Sharpay thought. She knows that this song is for her and she knew what Sharpay was saying; what the message was.

_  
One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you_

The chorus whined down again, going into the next verse. Gabriella was positive that this song had to do with her and Sharpay, but at the same time she just wished that it wasn't. Was Sharpay trying to say that she thought she had to be perfect? If that's the case, then the blonde had it all wrong. She doesn't expect the girl to be perfect; she knew that no one is. The fact is she's somewhat afraid; afraid of going through the same thing she did with Troy; being cheated on like it was no big deal, then threatening her.

_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there_

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you  
_

The music suddenly slowed down and Sharpay walked behind the stage still singing; you could still hear her, but you just couldn't see her. _Where is she?_ Gabriella thought, moving her head around to see if she saw any form of movement._  
_

_Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind  
Only in your mind_

_I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo  
_

Almost instantly Sharpay ran on stage with her guitar in hand, in front of the microphone as she started singing the chorus again, causing everyone to burst out in cheers. Some began standing up, swaying their arms in the air; even some started singing along. She continued this with a smile on her face, but her eyes; her eyes never left the brunette nor did the brunette's eyes ever leave hers.

_  
One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you  
_

_  
(I just wanna love you)  
_

Sharpay pointed her finger out to the audience to get them all riddled up and to sing along as Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan did the same. They didn't expect this reaction from the school, especially even before the song was over…

_Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo_

The song ended and everyone began cheering loudly for them, making them all smile at each other. Sharpay smiled the widest; they liked her singing, they liked the song, they liked everything and she couldn't be any happier. Mr. Matsui finally came out, clapping as they all got situated in the front of the stage where Sharpay stood the majority of the performance.

"What a way to start the night. Judges, what did you think?" he asked standing next to Sharpay, who was next to Kelsi and on the other side was Jason and Ryan.

"Well I thought it was wonderful. The lyrics came within the soul and then gracefully soared through; brava," Mrs. Darbus said, making them smile widely because once you get Darbus's approval; it makes everything in East High.

"Well I thought it was amazing, the band was in sync and Sharpay when you went behind the stage to get your guitar, that was probably what made the performance, so nicely done all of you," Mark complimented, which again was a good sign. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, who looked like she was searching for the words to say.

"Okay well I guess it's my turn. Um…I thought like Darbus and Mark said, the lyrics were beautifully written, definitely tells the story that you don't want the person to think you're perfect and you're not; no one is. But yeah the band, nicely sync and that's pretty much it awesome job," she rambled, making Sharpay look down briefly then give a nod as they walked off stage.

"Alright next up we have…" the backdoors opened, causing everyone to turn around in the direction. Gabriella looked behind her to see two cops coming through the isle, towards her.

"Gabriella Montez?" One of the officers asked, she nodded sadly, knowing what they were here for "You're under arrest for having sexual relations with a minor," he said, pulling her up roughly, causing her to push him, then before she knew it he pushed her against the table on her stomach, causing her to scream out in pain.

* * *

Sharpay and Kelsi ran towards the noise to see Gabriella pinned to the judge table and almost instantly Sharpay ran on stage and jumped off before Kelsi could even stop her. "SHARPAY NO!" she yelled, but no anvil.

Sharpay ran through the crowd of people as they pulled Gabriella through the doors. She ran past the crowd, but she tried to fight off the cops for the brunette "No…let go of her!" she yelled to them as they pushed her off.

"Miss you have to stop now," one told her firmly.

"No, no please, please let me talk to her," she begged as the tears formed in her eyes, trickling down her cheek.

They walked out the door as Sharpay continued to follow close behind. They turned around to her, making Gabriella turn around as well; her face was hard. Not a single tear was shed, nothing; her face was expressionless. Sharpay didn't know if she was angry or upset; no idea, but she hoped that it wasn't because of her.

"You have two minutes," one of the cops said as they put themselves in the car, having Gabriella lean against it.

Sharpay looked down briefly letting her bottom lip quiver uncontrollably. "This could have been prevented," Gabriella mumbled, causing Sharpay to look up at her "I mean that Troy came by the other day and threatened me with the picture. He said that if I married him the cops wouldn't find out; I declined," she explained to the blonde.

"Why?" she asked confused, making Gabriella smile warmly at her.

"I told him I'd rather go to jail then marry him. I love you, not him. Baby I know you're not perfect, I don't expect you to be. The problem is I've been hurt all my life and I don't know who to trust anymore," she told her making Sharpay sigh, then nod.

"I understand…" she let out, then walked towards her and kissed her lightly before the cops saw anything. "I love you too," she added.

Gabriella smiled again "You know, no matter what you've made me the happiest woman alive. If I could do this all over again, I wouldn't change a damn thing," she whispered to her, kissing the blondes head making her smile.

The cop on the passenger side, got out of the car and grabbed a hold of Gabriella, signaling their time was up. "Don't worry, I'm gonna you out," Sharpay told her making Gabriella smile once again and nod.

"I figured you would," was the last thing she said before she was put in the backseat of the car and sent to the precinct…

* * *

_Okay so now officially you will not get an update until I get back. I know you all probably hate me, but they are technically back together. Also don't think Troy's going to get off that easy, he'll get what's coming to him. The song is called Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz; she got married but you'll find her on that name or Haley James Scott since it's from One Tree Hill originally. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for the reviews; you all are awesome, so thank you..._


	14. Time After Time

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

**Chapter 13: Time After Time**

* * *

With a swift motion the cops walked through the doors of the precinct pulling Gabriella in front of them as her hands were cuffed behind her back. They pushed her causing a little bit of unease to come through her. No doubt she knew she was going to get in a lot of trouble for what she's done, but she thought she would much rather be here then with Troy for the rest of her life.

"Sit," one said pushing her down on one of the chairs, next to someone that looked very creepy to her. She looked over at them, it was a woman who was somewhat overweight and looked like she's been in a fist fight or something. The woman suddenly looked at her causing Gabriella to look away quickly not wanting to be the second person that night that she most likely killed.

"What are you in here for?" she asked her causing Gabriella to look up at her. Gabriella blinked a few times as her breath got hitched in her throat suddenly becoming dry.

"I'm charged with sexual relations with a minor," Gabriella mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Female?" Gabriella looked back up at her, amazed at how she knew, but Gabriella nodded nevertheless. "Bet she was hot since someone like you wouldn't go after some little twelve year old. Let me guess she was about sixteen,"

"Seventeen, she's blonde,"

"Aren't they always?" she replied, making Gabriella giggle a little bit. Since she's been there that was the first time she cracked a smile or anything, but again nodded. A cop came up to them and pulled Gabriella up out of the chair without any warning and pulled her into one of the interrogation rooms, placing her down in the chair. He shut the door behind him then sat down.

"Hello Miss. Montez, I'm Officer Huff and I need to know what the hell you were thinking becoming involved with a minor?" he asked, making her shake her head.

"She wasn't," she simply said.

"That's not what we heard. She was a seventeen year old in one of your Chemistry classes that you taught. Was she not?"

Gabriella nodded. "She was eighteen before anything happened," she replied to him as he looked at her suspiciously. He folded his hands in front of him as she looked at him straight in the eyes. She wasn't afraid because frankly she knew what she did and she knew the problems that she was going to face, but the fact is she didn't technically break the law. She didn't sleep with a minor, but she did sleep with one of her students.

"You do know that everything you say will be held against you in the court of law. Would you like to request a lawyer to be present at this moment?" he asked her giving her a choice, but she shook her head.

"I don't need one. I'm not about to take the cowardly way out. Look I know I did a bad thing, but I didn't sleep with a minor, yes she's my student, but not a minor," she explained to him as a knock caused them to be interrupted, leaving Gabriella in the very bright interrogation room. She looked around it and saw it for the first time really.

It was bare. The walls were white and had nothing on them; it was quiet. Nothing could be heard from the outside, but she knew she was being watched considering the fact that she's seen those police movies and shows; there's a two way mirror; she wasn't stupid. Suddenly the door opened and Officer Huff looked frazzled, but she knew something happened and it had _everything_ to do with her. He sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Miss. Montez, you're free to go," he simply said making her smile. "Apparently everything you were saying was truthful and we have the evidence to prove it. I just have to ask, how you knew you were going to get out of this?" he asked in disbelief.

She got up and smiled then shrugged. "I know my girl. Honestly Officer, it wasn't about sex for either one of us. Something was there and it was something real; we both felt it when we were together and she said she would get me out," she replied, making him nod. He walked towards her and unlocked the cuffs from around her wrists, letting the feeling come through her arms again.

She turned around and looked at him with a hopeful look plastered across her face "I am truly allowed to leave? Like I'm not getting charged?" she asked to be sure, he shook his head.

"No you are not going to be charged; they were not pressed. You are, however, most likely going to lose your job, but of course it's up to the school board to decide," he concluded making her nod sadly. "Well I'm not going to keep you much longer," he added as he opened the door for her to leave.

* * *

Gabriella walked down the steps of the precinct, feeling her wrists since they still felt rather numb. It couldn't be more then 10'clock in the evening. The wind picked up causing the brunette to hold her coat close to her body as she searched down both ends of the streets in search of a Pink Mustang; she didn't see any sign which meant she was probably home already.

Gabriella dragged her feet as she made her way down the sidewalk to her apartment or at least to the school to pick up her car. She couldn't quite figure it out. Why didn't Sharpay wait for her to come out?

_Maybe she had to get home or was afraid to face me,_ she thought sticking her hands in her jeans pockets.

Gabriella picked up her speed as the cold overpowered her body heat. She thought about what it'd be like to be with Sharpay again. To hold her, to feel her warmth underneath, next, and even on top of her; she missed the blonde goddess more then she could muster. She hasn't told anyone she loved them truthfully, except for Sharpay.

The brunette rounded the corner and walked into her apartment complex, deciding she'd get her car the next day at the school; it'll still be there. She brought herself up the stairs to become face to face with a note, tapped to her door. She pulled it off and immediately knew who it was from, just by the handwriting making a smile form on her lips.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I am sorry for everything I caused, I just really care about you and it is hard for me to say that. You are the first person that I've ever fell in love with and people have said that I go for things that I usually can't have, but manage to receive. I'm not technically saying you're like that, but I thought that being with you would be so hard; like you'd be out of reach, but it turned out all you needed was a little push and you'd be mine. _

_As you can tell, I was at the precinct and I obviously didn't press charges; told you I wouldn't. Unfortunately, I had to leave right away because I have to face the music with Ryan. He's probably devastated that I never told him about you and I and I don't blame him. I wrote this to you so you knew that I didn't want to leave you in there by yourself without an explanation. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. You can count on it. I love you and I will be in the park tomorrow morning for my jog, you can meet me there if you wish or if you're tired from tonight I understand. Anyway, I have to go._

_Love Always, _

_Your Blonde Goddess_

_How did she know I thought of her like that? _Gabriella thought confused. She shook her head, letting a smile travel onto her face letting the confusion wash away. She unlocked her door, walking into the darkness of her apartment. Not even bothering to turn on the light, she walked into her bedroom and fell onto her bed falling to sleep almost instantly, drained from the events that occurred that day…

* * *

The blonde walked into her dark yet upscale house, quiet not to wake Ryan then as the door shut the lights in the living room turned on. She turned around to see her twin looking at her with a hurt expression, plastered on his face. She wasn't going to lie, she knew that not telling him was probably a terrible thing to do, but she didn't want to risk anyone else knowing about their relationship and look what happened, Troy found out and then all this shit happened. She went to the precinct and had to give proof that she was eighteen and tell them that she was eighteen when their affair occurred.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" he started as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you dad? Ryan I didn't tell you because we couldn't afford to let anyone else knowing—"

"Whoa anyone else? Who knew about the two of you?" he asked starting to get angry. He got up from the chair and walked towards her, causing her to take a step back.

"Kelsi and Jason knew, then Gabriella's friend. Her ex found out and threatened her, that's how this all got discovered. He went to the police and told them that I was a minor and she was sleeping with me," Ryan looked down ashamed, which hurt Sharpay "But Ry you gotta know that it's not like that. She isn't just another fuck in my 'The Ones I Fucked' trophy case. She's more then that; I love her Ry," she said saying the last part quietly causing her brother to look up at her.

Ryan had to admit, he has never seen his sister care for someone so much in his entire life. He looked into her eyes and he saw the softness, the care, the love, the passion in them when she spoke of the older brunette. He knew right there that he couldn't stop her, not that he was going to. If she loved their teacher like she said she did, he wasn't going to stop her.

"Okay I believe you. It just hurt that you couldn't tell me about it. I love you and if you love her, then that's all that matters—"This made the blonde girl smile warmly at her brother. She pulled him into a soft embrace, making him smile into her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and whispered ever so sweetly 'I love you' into her ear, letting her return it back to him. After they pulled away, they smiled at one another then Ryan stopped and spoke "Mom and Dad are coming back into town for our graduation and apparently Sarah is coming from New York with Emily,"

She nodded and sighed loudly. She didn't really know what was going to happen when her parents find out that she's in a relationship with her hot Chemistry teacher, but she knew she did have to tell them. Sharpay really didn't want to think about that right now as she made her way up the large staircase to her bedroom where she passed out in a matter of minutes, also emotionally and physically drained.

With the sound of the alarm clock, Sharpay shot up from her bed, stretching as she let the morning sink in. She pulled the comforter off of her tiny body and walked into her large, fully marbled, pink bathroom to make herself presentable for her jog, which was sticking her hair into a messy bun and changing into a workout bra which revealed her toned stomach and a pair of workout pants. She brushed her teeth then finally gave herself one last look over before walking out of the bathroom to retrieve her iPod and shoes prior to walking out the front door.

xGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSx

Sharpay began running at a slow pace down the sidewalk of her neighborhood, after picking a song. All she could truly think about throughout her workout was Gabriella. The way she walked, the way she smells _Sweet Lavender_, the way she dressed in those form fitting outfits at school. Thinking about school; about what people were going to think of her; of their teacher hit the blonde the hardest. She didn't want to have to deal with her classmates and their stares, negative comments and even positive ones; from the men anyways.

Sharpay knew that _she_ probably wouldn't have her job anymore and it was all her fault. Thinking of all the problems she's caused for this brunette made her wonder why the hell she was still even trying to make things work with her.

Sharpay rounded the corner to the park and ran through the entrance of it, then began to run around the track a few times. After a few laps she threw herself onto the grass in front of the lake that was in the center of it. She let out a few heavy breaths, allowing the sweat to drop from every part of her body; from her forehead to her toned abs. She closed her eyes as she breathed out a few more in order to get the oxygen she needed, when she saw a shadow behind her eyelids, blocking the sun from shining down on her.

She opened her eyes to see her brunette beauty standing above her, smiling down at her making her return it. Gabriella lowered herself down and over the blonde's face. She got close to Sharpay's lips as she awaited the feeling of the brunette's sweet, soft lips to meet her now somewhat salty from the sweat, but still soft lips. She felt her hot breath over them instead as she spoke "I've always wanted to do this, ever since I saw Spiderman," she told her as she lowered her lips on top of the blonde's.

Having them on hers again after such a long time was uplifting and amazing. Gabriella had herself positioned, so she was upside down to Sharpay's view and vise versa for her. Sharpay lifted her hand, letting it touch her soft ivory skin as her tongue begged for entrance to the brunette's mouth which was happily allowed.

They couldn't go without oxygen much longer, forcing them to pull away sadly. Gabriella crawled around to sit next to Sharpay, who sat up to look at her. Gabriella turned her head and began giggling which confused Sharpay a little bit.

"What?" she asked.

"You have some grass in your hair," she told her picking the blades of green out of her blonde mass. Once out she placed her hands back into her lap, receiving a 'thank you' from her _goddess_.

They sat there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other. This was the first time they actually were together and not fighting or passed out, so it's a big deal. Sharpay fiddled with a ring on her finger, rolling her tongue around her mouth trying to think of what to say. This is what she wanted, right? To get a chance to be with her again; to kiss her, hold her, even talk to her without fighting again. All of this is what she wanted, then why the hell is it so god damn hard to talk to her again?

"So…" she allowed herself to say, hoping it may start up a conversation. She wanted to know where they stood because they can't just keep kissing and not know what was happening. That just doesn't fly with her anymore, not since she's fallen for her.

Gabriella sighed. "I got your letter," Sharpay looked up; brown meeting brown and immediately they connected, like they used to before all of this drama. Sharpay shook her head slowly, daring to break her gaze even for a minute to speak.

"I want to know why—"This confused Gabriella. She didn't understand what she wanted to know and maybe Sharpay saw that. "I want to know why. Even when I caused all of these problems and I'm probably going to cause more, why the hell are you trying to make things work out with me?"

This; Gabriella understood more. She smiled warmly at her and began to raise her hand to stroke the blonde's, still red cheek from her workout. Sharpay closed her eyes, enjoying her touch. She missed it to the core and was glad to have it back.

"Because I fell in love," she whispered to her, causing the blonde to open her eyes slowly allowing them to look deep into her brown orbs. She finally saw in her eyes the passion she's been waiting for again. She wanted her now. To be able to do everything she used to with her. To touch her where no one else could, to kiss her where no one else could. She wanted to make love to her now.

"I love you too," she replied back softly, still looking into her eyes then added "I want to make love to you," making Gabriella smile wider and nodding in agreement. The brunette rose from where she stood and began walking off, leaving the blonde behind.

"Are you coming?" she asked turning around, smiling seductively making the blonde get up. After dusting herself, then ran after the brunette.

* * *

As if time slowed down, not a single movement was made throughout the living room, but the bedroom was full of nothing but. Sharpay laid on top of Gabriella kissing her down her neck, nipping slightly at the flesh. Gabriella massaged her hands up and down the blonde's bare back, all the way down to her bare backside. Flipping them over so Sharpay laid below her, Gabriella kissed all the way down from the blonde's lips to her chest, taking one of the girl's breasts into her mouth, allowing the blonde to let a moan of ecstasy. Gabriella stroked her bare sides as she gave each breast, their fair attention.

She lowered her lips down to the blonde's stomach, making herself invisible under the blankets. Sharpay pushed them off to reveal Gabriella, who had a confused expression plastered on her face.

"I want to see you," the blonde explained, making her crawl up to leave a chaste kiss on her lips, before returning to what she was doing before.

With a swift motion, Gabriella was holding Sharpay's legs, spread apart giving her access to her center. She slowly made her way up to the blonde one last time before she took full advantage of the fair-haired beauty, kissing her deeply, allowing Sharpay to run her fingers into her hair.

Gabriella plunged her tongue deep into the blonde, causing her breath to hitch in her throat and her back to arch upwards then fall gracefully back down on the bed. She let it twist and turn in the blonde, as her fingers racked through her brunette curls.

"Gabs," she breathed out, letting her eyes close to savor this moment, as she felt the brunette's nails trailing down her stomach, allowing the muscles to contract.

Her moans could be heard throughout the entire apartment as her lover made sweet love to her for the first time. She didn't really feel like this all the other times they had sex. For some reason this was different; more passionate, more sensual and loving.

Gabriella felt the blonde goddess's walls contracting, making her slip her tongue out of her. She crawled back up to her, kissing her lovingly, stroking her blonde hair. Sharpay surprised her by, sticking two fingers inside of her making her scream out in bliss. After she was done composing herself, she placed two of her own inside of the blonde, wanting her to hit her climax, and only for her.

Both of the women began bucking their hips, moving in the movement of both of their thrusts in the other. Almost instantly, Gabriella's breathing became heavy as she let out a loud moan, hitting her climax. Sharpay trailed behind, hitting her climax shortly after.

Exhaustion took over them both as Gabriella fell next to the blonde, who turned out to already be sleeping peacefully. This took a toll on her. Gabriella knew this time was much different then the rest and she was glad that it was more special; she felt it and she knew Sharpay felt it too. She stroked a strand of blonde, behind her ear, then pulled herself close to Sharpay, falling asleep not too soon later on the blonde's chest, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat…

* * *

_Okay so that's the update and yes I'm back from New Hampshire; have been since yesterday and it was a pretty cool trip. Beside the point, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the Gabpay sweet lovemaking. Also, school starting up for me and I'm going to be focusing on my school work this semester. It's my last for this year and I want to do well since I've pretty much slacked off on the rest, but again thank you for the reviews and please review on this one. Thanks!_


	15. Paybacks A Bitch

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

_Quick note before I begin. I wrote this in detention today.lol I'm a really bad girl when it comes to lateness. Anyway, I realized after I wrote this that I put "morning jog" in the last chapter and not that it really matters; I was being logical. How can I make it morning in this chapter if they had sex that morning? Right? So I decided that to speed it up to the next morning, like they made love the whole day or something, use your imagination, I guess. So just to clear it up, so you're not confused; anyway enjoy this chapter…_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Paybacks a Bitch**

Gabriella turned over letting the morning sun's rays collide with her perfect complexion, causing her to open her eyes. She looked around her empty bedroom, and by empty, I mean a missing Sharpay. She suddenly immediately thought the worst, knowing she shouldn't.

_No Gabs, she didn't leave,_ she thought, placing her hands over her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. She couldn't help, but think something like that. It's happened before to her and yesterday was special to her. It was…different; in a good day. It was more romantic, even without all the typical over the top things like, rose pedals, candles, "sex music" as Sharpay called it; and sometimes porn which both women were not fans of. They thought it was a stupid excuse to become horny when you're really not meant to at that time.

Gabriella decided it was probably time to get up, so she crossed her room to her dresser where she pulled out one of her large comfy shirts, usually meant for men, but they were really comfortable, so she bought some; then walked out. Once out of her bedroom, she saw the blonde in one of the shirts as well in the kitchen, pouring some coffee out of the coffee maker. Gabriella was pretty sure that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath, which was nice to think about.

As Gabriella crossed the living room to the kitchen, Sharpay just finished fixing up her coffee the way she liked it, when she felt Gabriella's arms around her waist. She tensed a little at first, then with a single kiss on the side of her neck, the tension seized. "You want some?" she asked the brunette behind her.

"Mhm," Gabriella said into the nap of the blonde's neck, making her giggle. Sharpay handed Gabriella the mug she already filled up and fixed up, originally for herself, then got out another as Gabriella walked out of the kitchen to sit on the couch, with her legs tucked under her, taking sips of the coffee. Sharpay walked out with the mug to her lips out of the kitchen as well, then sat down next to Gabriella, the same way with her arm up on the top of the couch.

Gabriella sat there staring at Sharpay with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. This girl is in love with her and she was in love with her. Sure she didn't expect to fall in love with a girl, come to think of it she never saw herself with one, but it did and she didn't base it around sexual orientation; not her relationship with Sharpay anyway. She knew that the blonde was bisexual, but she couldn't really pinpoint what she was. She had no preference higher for the one gender. It was based on the person, not the gender for her.

_Wait is that even possible?_ She thought, when she noticed Sharpay looking at her confused. "What?" Gabriella asked.

"I was just wondering why you were looking at me with that goofy grin of yours plastered on your face?" she asked, making Gabriella shake her head at her.

"Just thinking about yesterday," she mumbled, taking another sip from her mug. Sharpay glanced down for a second, then looked back up at her.

"Any regrets?" she asked, making the brunette laugh.

"Aren't you suppose to say that after the first time?" she asked with a smile, making Sharpay nod subtly.

"I'm not old fashion, besides I've had more sex then you within your seven year relationship and Taylor's relationship combined. I don't know the difference anymore," she commented, making Gabriella looked down in jealously. She hated being reminded that the blonde's been with more then just her. She hated to be reminded that other people have touched her the way she touches her now. "But if it's any consolation, you're the best," she added, knowing it'd make Gabriella feel better and it did.

"It's for the little things too, like the way you hold me after it and how you never leave the bed to just walk off and change, you know. Though the sex it's self isn't so bad either," she told her making her laugh and shake her head.

Gabriella did admit it was nice, knowing the blonde loved what she's been doing; the cuddling and never leaving; she'd never do that anyways. The older woman, from day one was nervous that she wouldn't be able to fulfill the blonde's needs, but somehow she was doing really well and Sharpay was doing well too.

"Did you feel like this time was different then the rest?" Gabriella asked after a brief silence; Sharpay looked down with a growing smile on her face, then nodded.

"Yeah I do. I felt more loved, I guess 'cause we took our time with it. Slow and natural,"

"See I was thinking it was because of what you said in the park,"

"That could have added to it and I want to do that forever," Sharpay told her, placing her mug on the table, placing herself on top of the brunette.

"What do you want to do forever?" she asked slyly, making Sharpay looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I want to make love to you forever," she whispered, closing the space between their lips, giving her a passionate, yet loving and slow kiss.

"Ew I think I'm gonna upchuck," they pulled away from each other to see Gabriella's dark friend making her way into the apartment. Gabriella got out from under Sharpay, fixing herself a little, but what could she possibly do when she's only clad in a big shirt?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest, clearly confused.

"Um…I called her from your cell phone. I told her what happened the other day, you know you being arrested and I thought we could get revenge," Sharpay explained getting up from the couch.

"And I agreed," Taylor added, making Gabriella laugh "What?"

"You two actually agreed on something?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we couldn't believe it either," Taylor told her, then sat down on the couch, but brought herself up quickly "You two never…?" she pointed to the couch. They looked at each other, then back at her and shook their heads, causing her to move over to the table. "I just don't trust you two," she commented.

"Anyway we need a plan that messes with Troy's weaknesses. So Gabriella, what is Troy's weakness?" she asked who was sitting on her coffee table, next to the blonde now. Gabriella had to be honest, she had no clue what Troy's weaknesses or weakness was. She shrugged just as Sharpay said something.

"Women,"

_How the hell did she come up with that?_ Gabriella thought. Taylor pointed in their direction and began nodding.

"That could work. If we place an attractive woman in his direction, he'll become powerless," she started, causing Gabriella to interrupt by getting up and walking towards her friend.

"Only problem, where are we gonna find an attractive woman? Let's face it neither you nor I would be taken seriously," she commented, causing Taylor to look over towards where the brunette sat before. Gabriella followed her gaze towards Sharpay who was examining her nails, who felt eyes on her.

"What?" the blonde asked, just taking in the glances "Does this plan involve me in some slutty outfit?" Taylor nodded, causing her to roll her eyes. She sighed getting up from her spot "Alright, I'm in, I guess," she said making Taylor smile, even though Gabriella was the least bit thrilled by that…

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

"Alright Dark Beauty to Blonde Bimbo, do you read?" Taylor said into the microphone. Sharpay shook her head, wondering why the hell she was doing this again.

"Can you lay off the Blonde Bimbo thing?" she asked through her microphone. She was walking into the building that had Troy and Zeke's company inside of it. She was wearing a trench coat, that kept herself hidden do to the garments underneath.

"Whatever Blondie," she replied through the microphone. She was in her mini van, holding her laptop on her lap with Gabriella in the back, so she could get a good view of what was going on. She was not happy with her girlfriend playing hooker to her ex-boyfriend, even if it was for payback. She felt rather jealous that Troy would be able to take full advantage of the blonde with his eyes, but if he touched her she was calling this whole thing off…

"See that's better," she heard her girlfriend reply, making her shake her head and giggle slightly.

"Okay Husband can you hear me?" she asked through a different microphone, handing the "Sharpay" one to Gabriella.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said into it, grabbing the speaker from the front to hear her.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" she heard her ask concerned as she walked through the door, holding her phone to her ear to make it look like she was talking on it rather then to herself. Sharpay knew when Gabriella was upset and sometimes it wasn't always a good thing.

"I'm fine, just worried," she replied, knowing she'd see right through her if she lied.

"Well don't worry, Taylor said that if anything happened she'd call her husband in and he'd break it up. You have nothing to worry about, okay?" she assured her, making Gabriella sigh and nod.

"Yeah okay," she told her as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but hid them well.

"Gabs, I need Sharpay, okay?" Taylor said turning to her friend, who nodded.

"I'm handing you to Taylor now. I love you and be careful," she said, waiting for her reply.

"I love you too baby. I'll be fine, so stop crying for me, okay?" she replied, making her way into the elevator full of people.

"Okay Sharpay here's what you're gonna do. You need to get into the office and set up that little camera over the door frame and I need you to sit in the chair and wait for him. You have about a half hour, from what Zeke said. Also don't forget if something happens, where you feel he's taking advantage, do the signal and we'll get Zeke in there, if you're okay then keep going as you are, okay?" Taylor explained to the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah I got it. Okay I'm at the floor," she told her.

"Alright go to the secretary," she told her watching the screen as did Gabriella.

Sharpay walked towards the curvy secretary and leaned over the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked her politely.

"Oh well I'm looking for Troy Bolton, I'm an old college buddy of his and I was in town and I thought I'd pay him a visit," Sharpay said politely smiling.

"Well he isn't in right now. He's coming in, in about a half hour, but he's scheduled for a meeting right away," she explained to her.

"Oh well can't I just wait in his office until he comes in? I'm only in town for the day," she urged to the secretary. She sighed and nodded.

"Of course, its right to your left; his names on it," she thanked her and walked off to the office. Once opened she noticed how neat and masculine it looked, then remember the task at hand. She moved one of the chairs up to the door and pulled out the tiny camera, then wired it like the way Taylor told her when they were in Gabriella's apartment and stuck it on the wall above the door.

"Okay Taylor, see if you can see me," she said into her microphone.

Taylor worked her way on the laptop until she got signal from the camera that Sharpay placed up just now "I got a signal, nice job Blondie," she told her, making Sharpay curtsy in front of the camera after placing the chair back the way it was.

Taylor began playing with the zoom to see how close and in range she could do, when Sharpay broke her train of thought "Hey Taylor can I speak to Gabriella quickly?" she asked, causing Taylor to sigh since they had about twenty minutes now, they can have their whatever time. Gabriella hopped over the seat and sat down in the front grabbing the speaker, placing headphones into it and looked at the camera to see Sharpay in full screen.

"I'm here, what's up?" she asked into the microphone.

"I just thought you'd like to be the first to see me in this," she said pulling off the coat to show off the lingerie her and Taylor picked out; Gabriella had somewhere to be at that time. From what she could tell it was lacy on the bust area and at the bottom with pin up stockings with lace on the top. Gabriella's mouth dropped in shock and…words couldn't even describe what she was feeling right there, but she liked it…a lot.

Taylor pulled the microphone out of her friend's hand who was still shocked by what her girlfriend was wearing. "Yeah she likes it and she's speechless," she said into the mike, causing the blonde to giggle and blow a kiss into the camera to Gabriella.

She picked the coat back up and put it back on, making her way to the chair to sit down to wait for Troy to come in so she can leave. Gabriella pulled out the headphones, then handed the laptop to her friend again after she got back to Earth after her shock.

"Zeke you remember what you have to do with the television and the computers correct?" Taylor said into the mike. He was sitting at his desk, with his back turned away to the wall.

"Yeah I understand. Turn it to channel 15 at the signal from you and then hit the right-"

"Left," she cut him off.

"Sorry, left button on the remote you gave me and it should send feed to all the computers in the office while the board could see it from the meeting television," he told her.

"I taught you well love of mine," she smiled, making Gabriella look at her strangely "What?"

"And you call us gross. That made me want to puke up my breakfast," she told her, causing her friend to shake her head…

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

The twenty minutes finally passed and Troy was making his way up the elevator. This meeting was important for the company and for the future of his job. It was if he was going to get a promotion and even a raise; he just wished that Zeke didn't have to be there. He wanted all the glory since he was used to it.

The elevator doors opened and he walked out of them, passing the secretary, giving her a flirtatious wink making her blush, then made his way to his office, but was stopped by Zeke.

"Hey man, I got you a surprise in there. Trust me dude, you'll like it, think of it as a congratulations present," he told him patting his shoulder, then walking off to his own office. "He's in," he mumbled into the microphone on his watch, letting his wife warn the blonde.

Troy opened the door and closed it, causing Sharpay to turn around in the chair with her legs crossed, looking seductively at him. "You're my present?" he asked in disbelief.

"You don't sound happy," she commented in a husky voice, getting up from the chair still wearing the coat. "Maybe this will change your mind," she said, slipping it off of her body, making him eye her like a piece of meat.

"I swear to God if he fucking touches her…" Gabriella says angrily, causing Taylor to look in her direction.

"She'll be fine. Relax," she assured her, turning back to the screen.

"Yeah that is…definitely changing my mind," he said "Uh…how old are you?" he adds, looking up at her.

"You don't ask a woman that," he eyes her in order to get it out of her "Let's just say I'm not in my 30's," she tells him slipping his jacket off his shoulders, throwing it on to the couch. He rose his hands up to grab her waist, but she moves out of the way.

"Neither am I," he commented, making her smile seductively again, walking towards her, who was by his neatly organized desk.

"Well that's good," she tells him, not breaking eye contact, even if she was slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't deny Troy was a very good looking man, just not her type, even if she has been with a few just like him.

"For you or me?" he asked her finally standing in front of her, looking at her with a sly smile.

"Both," she simply said, slipping out from his view, making him laugh at her. He turned around to see her by the couch and he wanted to take advantage of her; that's what she's for, right? "So when are we gonna start this thing because I have a meeting to be to?"

"Troy? Are you obedient?" she asked, making him chuckle.

"I can be," he replied to her, walking towards her.

"Well will you be obedient for me?" she asked, running her hands up and down his fully clothed body, not letting him once touch her. He nodded, making her smile triumphantly. She placed her hands on his tie, loosening it from around his neck, taking it off, finally tying it over his eyes. "I want you to get down to your boxers," she whispered the demand into his ear, running her hands up and down his shoulders.

"What?"

"DO IT!" she yelled, scaring him a little bit, even Taylor and Gabriella were freaked out by that too and they weren't there. Troy unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, then slipped it off. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and just stood there waiting for the next demand.

Sharpay was loving this demanding side of her. She was never going to do it again after this though. She thought that maybe she could continue to do it to only men, but Gabriella; she'd never do it to. Gabriella was pretty obedient on her own.

"Now I'm going to tie your hands behind your back and you will not object in anyway, or you'll not get any of this," she told him tying his hands with an old tie that Taylor gave her before from Zeke's closet. Then placed her butt in front of his face, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Any suggestions?" she whispered, which went unnoticed to Troy, but not the women outside. Taylor looked over at Gabriella, wondering if she had any suggestions. Gabriella watched the screen, seeing her ex standing up half naked, tied up and blindfolded. She knew he brought this on his self, which is why she was going to make him suffer.

"Make him beg, like the dog he is," she said into the microphone, causing Sharpay to nod then turn back to the task. Taylor grabbed the microphone for Zeke, getting ready to give the signal for Zeke to do the large feed.

The board members sat in the meeting room, in front stood Zeke as they waited for Troy to come in, but it's been about twenty minutes and so far he's a no show.

"Mr. Baylor where is this partner of yours?" the head chief asked, causing Zeke to shrug.

"I have no idea sir, but maybe I can start without him?" he asked, causing the chief to give him the "go ahead" to proceed. Zeke heard his wife give him the go ahead to turn on the television, so he did so to channel 15, like asked and there was the feed from Troy's office.

"What is this Baylor?" the chief asked. Zeke looked around shocked and began shaking his head.

"I-I don't know sir," he said, pretending to try to turn it off. He grabbed the remote and hit the left button, hoping it'd turn it off, but instead he heard a bunch of shocks outside from the staff and people talking.

"BEG LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!" Sharpay yelled throughout the office it was shown and heard. He stood on his knees, making whimpering noises like a dog, making her laugh to herself. Taylor typed something quickly, as the words showed up across the screens of the computers and the television. It read…

_Paybacks a Bitch! _

"Alright Shar, I think you can go out now," Taylor said into the mike, letting Sharpay sigh. She walked off towards the desk to get the coat and placed it on.

"Keep begging for me baby," she commented before, slipping out quietly, leaving him to beg to an empty office.

The board members finally had enough of this and stormed out of the room. The chief walked rapidly to Troy's office, opened it quickly to see him only in his boxers, still tied up. "BOLTON WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he yelled causing Troy to get up as quickly as possible. He tried to get his wrists free, but it wasn't easy as he thought. He managed to loosen it, letting himself free, then pulled his tie off to see all of the board members, plus a lot of his staff trying to look into his office.

"Sir…I," he stuttered.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You are fired for making a mockery of this company. Baylor, you are the new president, congratulations," the chief said, shaking Zeke's hand leaving the scene as quickly as possible, so he couldn't see anymore…

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

Taylor and Gabriella smiled at each other, then gave each other high fives for the plan being a success. Sharpay walked towards the parking lot and brought herself by the window on the passenger side to see Gabriella in it. The brunette turned around and smiled at the blonde, then leaned in and captured her lips with her own.

"You did awesome," she commented after pulling away.

"Yeah I have to say, you could be one of those decoys on The Maury Show to catch cheating men for a living," Taylor said making Sharpay laugh.

"I rather not, although being the demanding bitch was nice," she commented, leaning against the van.

"I'm thinking about something," Gabriella said making Sharpay glance at her. She had a seductive smile on her face "I'm thinking we could take full advantage of that lingerie," she commented, making Sharpay grab on to the brunette's cheeks.

"If you beg," she whispered living a chaste kiss on the woman's lips…

* * *

_Okay first off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry this chapter is all over the place, but I wasn't sure how to write it knowing that I'm going to have to switch between three difference scenarios, so it was difficult. Anyway, I hope you like the payback that Troy endured and that maybe the last time you hear from him for a while. Next chapter is going to involve Prom for Sharpay, so stay tuned for that and please review. Thank you for the past ones, all of you are awesome, so again thank you and again please review...  
_


	16. Bublé and Prom Preparations

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Bublé ****and ****Prom Preparations **

Gabriella sat on her couch with her back against the arm of it, reading in her silent apartment. She wasn't allowed to go to work for the obvious reasons and Sharpay was at school, so she couldn't be there, but she did, however get the occasional text message from the blonde, just to check in. Gabriella was convinced that she lost her job for good and knew there was no way to go back and change what she did; she really did think she made a mistake, but at the same time it felt so right and it still does.

The brunette was also pretty sure that Prom was coming up and she definitely wanted Sharpay to attend. She was pretty sure that if the blonde did decide to do so, she was going to ask her; only problem, she couldn't. She received a letter the other day stating she wasn't allowed on the premises of East High until further notice. Of course, she was going to listen and even she understood why.

Gabriella set her book down on the table, tired of reading. She rubbed her eyes back into focus after staring at the tiny print for over an hour, then searched her empty apartment for something to do, then something hit her.

_What's today?_ She thought, running into her kitchen to check the calendar in there, attached to the wall. She used her pointer finger, searching for the date, then began smiling. Gabriella grabbed her car keys off the counter, her purse, put on shoes, and was out the door.

* * *

About an hour later, she came back to her apartment to see Sharpay sitting in front of the door. Gabriella was confused, but checked her watch and school was let out, but she knew that _this_ was perfect; this being the thing she bought.

"Hey, where'd you go? I missed you so, seems like it's been forever since you've been gone," Sharpay joked, making Gabriella giggle.

"I was out getting something unless you were really just deciding to recite Fort Minor's lyrics," she told her, causing the blonde to shake her head as she got up, dusting the back of her skirt off. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, waiting for Gabriella to open the door. Once opened, they both walked in and dropped their stuff in the entrance.

"So where did you go?" Sharpay asked walking towards the couch, dropping down on it and crossed her legs casually.

"Why are you so curious?" the brunette smirked, walking towards the couch with something in her hand, but hidden from Sharpay's view.

"Because, now tell me right now Gabriella Montez," she whined, showing off her pouty face, that she knew Gabriella couldn't resist.

"Okay, okay here," she gave in, holding out a tiny white jewelry box. Sharpay looked down at it, surprised that her girlfriend actually bought her something; she didn't even do that…yet.

Sharpay took it out of her palm and opened it to see a key in it. _Okay totally not what I expected,_ she thought. "You got me a car?" she guessed; the key could be for anything really.

Gabriella laughed hysterically "No…trust me, on a teacher's salary. I can't even buy myself a new car, let alone you,"

"Then what is it for?" she asked her. Once Gabriella finally got control of herself, she began to explain.

"I checked the date on the calendar and apparently it's our four month anniversary, so I thought I'd get you a present. The present is a spare key to my apartment, that way you can come and go as you please," she told the blonde, which made logical sense to her.

Sharpay stared down at it for a brief moment, not really sure what to do next. She didn't know weather she was suppose to say thank you or go out and get her something too; she didn't know; her guess was probably the lack of experience in this department. She finally looked up at the brunette guilty "What am I suppose to do now?" she asked in a small voice, making Gabriella smile at her softly.

The brunette motioned for her to come towards her, which she did and sat down in between the brunette's legs as she wrapped her arms around her. "Well a thank you would be greatly appreciated, or even a kiss would be nice too," she suggested, causing the blonde to turn her head and kiss the older woman on the lips lightly.

"Thank you, really," she whispered, looking at her the whole time. Gabriella thought this was a good moment; actually come to think of it, ever since their split, the arrest that brought them together again, everything has become perfect. Maybe it was the fact they had nothing to hide, then why do they continue to stay together in hiding?

"Shar, c'mon," Gabriella said, kissing the girl lightly on the cheek, then patted for her to get up. Sharpay did so, confused. That's one thing she didn't really like about Gabriella; she didn't like to tell her where or what they were doing, like she expected her to know what the hell they were doing.

"Where are we going?" she tried, hoping that she'd find out and sure enough, it worked.

"Well I was thinking we could go out. As far as I'm concerned, we've never been on an actual date and truth be told we're acting like we have to hide the fact that we're together,"

"Gabs, a lot of the kids from school will see us and I can't really handle them, saying shit to you," she said looking down at her hands.

"Did they say something to you?" she asked concerned, tilting her head to the side then placed her hands on her hips. Sharpay sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, things that I would have usually taken as a compliment and milk the shit out of, but rumors circled that you molested me and were the one that did the advancing. People obviously don't know me," Sharpay said laughing slightly during her last sentence.

"Well I'm not gonna worry about them because we know the truth, right?" she told the younger woman. Sharpay nodded, still not too convinced, but she agreed only not to ruin anything she and Gabriella were going to do.

* * *

"Okay I want to know where we're going," Sharpay demanded in the passenger seat of Gabriella's 2004 Chevy.

She shook her head "No it's a surprise, so I ain't telling you," she said, looking straight head at the dark road, holding one hand on the steering wheel and the other held Sharpay's.

"Ugh!" she yells in frustration. She wanted to know where this woman was taking her and its annoying because she won't tell her. Sure she understood it was a surprise, but she hated surprises, they just simply annoyed her.

"Quit being such a drama queen. We're here okay," she told her, pulling into the parking lot of the place. You could hear some music from inside the dark building. Sharpay and Gabriella got out of the car and immediately, Sharpay thought they were at a club and began freaking out.

"I'm not dressed for a club," she told her girlfriend, who scanned her up and down. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a light blue blouse and some black heels.

"You look great and besides were not going to a club. Well it's a club, just not the one you're thinking," she assured her, grabbing her hand to get in line and wait to get in.

"Okay, so what kind of club is this?" she asked, figuring she could at least get that out of her.

"A jazz club…" she told her confusing Sharpay at first, even though she did enjoy some jazz, "…remember that day you were listening to Michael Bublé on your way to my place?" she nodded…

_Sharpay was on her way to her girlfriend's house, listening to one of her favorite songs. She wasn't going to admit that she enjoyed listening to jazz, which is what this artist usually sings, but again no one else will know it. Her phone began ringing half way into the song. She checked the caller I.D.; it was Gabriella; shocking. _

"_Hello," she answered_

"_Hey…are you on your way?" she asked in a somewhat sexy voice, turning Sharpay on all over._

"_Yes," she replied slowly to create an effect, but couldn't help but giggle afterwards._

"_Okay, I'll be waiting…wait are you listening to Michael__Bublé?" she asked slyly._

"_No," she said quickly._

"_Yes you are!" Gabriella fired back, giggling on the other line "Look baby it doesn't matter, he's a great singer and his songs are beautiful. I listen to him," she added._

"_Yeah that's 'cause you're old," she mumbled, but it was audibly._

"_You know, you keep talking shit about my age, I'm not sleeping with you anymore," she replied to her, making her laugh._

"_You couldn't last, besides I'm just joking. You're just older then me, nothing terrible about that," she assured her, getting a sigh out of the brunette._

"_Yeah, yeah just get your little ass over, so I can 'punish' you," she replied sexily, then hung up leaving Sharpay, somewhat scared at what her 'punishment' will be…_

They got their table and sat down when the owner came on stage to introduce the act. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming out tonight. We have a very special guest tonight for you all, so without further ado, please welcome Michael Bublé to the stage," he announced making everyone cheer. Sharpay was in awe. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she was ever going to see this man perform, but now she was and it was all thanks to the love of her life.

"Hello everyone, I'm Michael Bublé and if I'm correct we have an anniversary between two wonderful people tonight. To Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez, happy four month and I dedicate this song to you two, may all your dreams come true," he said into the microphone, making Sharpay smile wide. She turned to Gabriella, who was looking at her smiling just as wide.

"You like your surprise?" she asked the giddy blonde, who nodded frantically then kissed her hard as the music began to play.

_You're a fallen star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool  
On an August day  
And you're the perfect thing to say_

_And you play it coy  
But it's kinda cute  
Oh when you smile at me  
You know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend  
That you don't know it's true  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you  
_

_Chorus:  
And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

_You're a carousel  
You're a wishing well  
And you'll hang me up  
When you ring my bell  
You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute of my everyday_

_And I can't believe that I'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way  
We'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do_

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

_guitar solo_

_So laa, laa, laa, la, laa ,la, laa x2_

_And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything_

_You're every song  
And I sing along  
'Cause you're my everything_

_So laa, laa, laa, la, laa ,la, laa  
So laa, laa, laa, la, laa ,la, la, laa, la, la, laa_

The song came to a close as everyone began to cheer and chant his name. With a smile and a thank you he was off the stage and in the back, resting until he had to go back out and perform again. Sharpay was ecstatic that he even dedicated that song to both Gabriella and her; it was her favorite from him, so she was really happy.

The way everything was turning out that night was fantastic and was only going to get better; she hoped.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay laid in the brunette's bed, fully clothed though they knew sex would have made the night so much more memorable, they both agreed that they were each too tired to do anything. Not to mention, Sharpay went to the doctors and they said she needed to take a little break from sex; like every other day would be fine since they didn't want her tearing anything inside…

"Thank you for tonight and I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I just don't know what to do, but when our five month comes, I'll get you something I promise," Sharpay said as her head laid on Gabriella's chest.

"Y'know, getting me something doesn't have anything to do with the anniversary; it just adds to it. I don't need you to buy me anything, just the fact that we're together is enough for me," Gabriella explained, running her fingers through her hair.

"Still, I want to, so I'm going to," she told her with a demanding, tired voice, with her eyes closed, making Gabriella giggle.

"Okay, just so you're not out done," she told her, holding her close. She laid there, waiting for a response, but when one didn't come, she looked down at the blonde to see her sleeping peacefully. Gabriella kissed the top of the girl's head and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sharpay walked into her large mansion after a wonderful night and morning with her girlfriend of four months, when she saw Ryan run down the stairs and a little girl behind him.

"You can't catch me!" he yelled making her giggle behind him.

"Ryan did you get a girl pregnant without telling me?" she said jokingly, earning herself a smack in the back of the head from a female behind her.

"Hey don't talk like that in front of your niece," the woman said, making Sharpay laugh and pull her into a hug.

"Hey you, when did you get here?" she asked once pulling out of embrace.

"Last night, I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. Ryan said you were out with your girlfriend, which for the record, me being your older sister I should know when you have a girlfriend; I have to approve," she explained with her hands on her hips. She was blonde, with blue eyes, slender body, about twenty-five.

"Okay she's Hispanic, worked as a teacher, twenty-five, slender, treats me right and respectfully," she explained, making her sister nod.

"Okay two things, she's my age and; _worked_?" she said trying to understand if this girl was right for her baby sister. Sharpay rolled her eyes, annoyed at her older sister's protective trait; sometimes she wondered why she wasn't born a guy.

Sharpay sighed. "Yes and she got let go from her teaching position, long story short it's my fault," she told her, making her way upstairs to change.

She opened the door to her room and as she was about to close it, it was stopped by a hand; by the person that owned the hand; she really didn't feel like talking to them.

"Sarah, I'm gonna change you need to get out," she said, getting ready to unbutton her blouse.

"Shar, I'm just worried that this girl…wait I'm sorry, woman is taking advantage of you,"

Sharpay slipped her blouse of her shoulders, leaving her in her bra, which told Sarah she should shut the door, just in case. Sharpay began to unbutton her pants as she slipped her heels off. "Because she's your age? Sarah, she's amazing and you don't know her like I do. She doesn't take advantage of me or anything. She went to jail for me," She let it slip.

"What? Wait a minute, is she the teacher that got arrested for having sexual relations with her student?" Sharpay didn't respond, which made her sister angry. "Sharpay, were you the student?" she yelled into her younger sister's face.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes I am and it's my fault because I advanced towards her. I wanted her for myself. At first it was so I can fuck her, yeah it was, but now that I'm with her, I'm glad that attitude changed because I love her," she told her, suddenly making her sister's face soften.

"Shar, look I've never seen you talk this way about someone before. This woman may have gotten to you and I'm okay with that. It's nice to see you actually serious about someone and I'm sorry for what I said. Look, mom and dad are coming home later this afternoon and from what I hear, Prom is coming; you want me to take you shopping? We can bring Kelsi if you want," she asked.

Sarah wanted to hang out with Sharpay; she missed it. Being that she's been living in New York with her daughter Emily, she never really got to see her family much anymore and it was kind of sad. She was happy that her sister was happy; she just wished she picked someone that was her age. From what Sharpay said, Gabriella seems like a great person and she seems to make her happy; guess that's all that matters.

"Okay, can Gabriella come over for dinner? She hasn't been here yet and I want her to meet you, you and her would have a lot in common; I can tell, just don't kill her," Sharpay pleaded, making Sarah mock her.

"Like I would do such a thing," she said dramatically, walking to the door. "I'll go call Kelsi," she told her, walking out, letting her sister change.

* * *

Sharpay was going through the racks of Prom dresses. She was getting rather picky about it; she wanted something not formal. She didn't want a long dress that was puffy or anything. She wanted a short yet elegant dress, light pink that showed off her curves. She planned on asking Gabriella to the Prom, but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted to, with the way the school was reacting to the whole molestation thing.

Kelsi and Sarah were going through some racks as well, chatting away about things, some were about her and Sharpay knew it.

"Okay, so Shar we have a question?" Kelsi asked, as she came towards them to look at the rack, hoping the dress she wanted was in there.

"Okay shoot," she said scanning it.

"How's the sex life?" Sarah asked bluntly to her sister, making her look up at her.

"Better then yours," she commented, making Kelsi laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha, seriously though, how is it?" she asked leaning against the wall now, next to the rack as Sharpay continued to search.

"Every other day and if you can't do the math that's four times a week, it used to be everyday, but the doctor said that wasn't good for either one of us, so there," she told them, causing Sarah's eyes to widen as well as Kelsi's.

"Is that healthy?" Kelsi managed to ask, making Sharpay laugh at both of them.

"It is to me," she simply said, getting back to the task at hand; finding a great dress and thinking of a way to ask Gabriella to Prom.

* * *

**Yeah so that's the update and I know I said that this would be the actual Prom, but next time it will be promise. I hope you continue reading this. It means a lot to me that you all have review, alerted, and favored this story. You're all amazing and I hope you, again continue to read and review. So please review and thanks again...  
**


	17. Meet The Parents

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

_Okay so you all may laugh at this chapter, then again, you may not.lol Um…small summary of this chapter contains the dinner and the Prom, you've all been waiting for. You guys might be a little upset towards the end and you'll see why; anyway enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Meet the Parents**

Sharpay scanned herself in her full mirror, ready for Prom. She had a feeling something great was going to happen, but her date; well her date wasn't who she expected. A knock was heard and she turned around to see her brother walk in, in his tux.

"Wow Shar…you look beautiful," he said memorized. She got the dress she wanted, she just wished she got the date. "Look I know you wanted to bring Ms. Mon—I mean Gabriella, but I'm more then honored to be your date," he told her, making her smile warmly at him. She walked towards him with her heels clicking against the wooden floor and pulled him into a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for being my date. I love you Ry," she said into his chest.

"I love you too, now let's get going," he told her, grabbing her hand, then walked down the stairs to see everyone else…

-

-

-

Gabriella sat on her couch, flipping through the channels. She really wished when Sharpay asked her to the Prom, that she could go, but she just couldn't, she wasn't allowed to.

_Gabriella just received a text from her girlfriend instructing her to meet her in the park at around six. When four came around she knew that this might have something to do with Prom and she hated that she will have to break her fairy tale. _

_When Sharpay showed up, she walked over to her with a bouquet of flowers, roses, got down on one knee, just as the sun was setting "Gabriella Maria Montez will you do me the honor of being my date to Prom?" she asked, causing the brunette to let the tears fall._

"_Oh God Shar," she whispered, shaking her head. She fell to the floor as the sobs came and she knew she was hurting the poor girl. "Shar I can't. It's not that I don't want to, its that I'm not allowed to be near the school at all nor for Prom either. I'm sorry," she sobbed, causing the blonde's world to crash in front of her. _

_She knew it wasn't her fault, which was why she wasn't angry with her when she declined. Sharpay just wanted the night to be perfect and hearing that she could have her perfect date, just made her feel horrible inside; it made her not even want to go anymore…_

Gabriella wanted to so badly break the rules and go to that Prom, but she knew that if she did, the cops will be sure to arrest her and she just couldn't do that; not again. So there she was, on a Friday night, sitting on her couch flipping through the channels of her television.

She did have a notepad and pencil on her coffee table, thought about doing some writing. She really was no writer, but she thought that if Sharpay could do it, why can't she? So with that, she picked up the pad and pencil and began writing what came to her.

-

-

-

Sharpay unlocked the door, excited and ready to tell the brunette about what happened at the dance. When she finally got the door open, she still wore her dress, but she saw her girlfriend curled up on the couch, sleeping soundly. She walked towards her and sat down next to her and began stroking her hair, accidentally waking her.

"Hey," Gabriella said tiredly with a smile "How was the Prom?" she asked, stretching.

"It was definitely interesting and full of drama. You will not believe it, okay so Chad and Jamie won Prom King and Queen, but Chad wanted to make a speech. He was like 'hello everyone, thanks for voting for me, but I have to make it up to someone.' So I thought he was talking about me, but turns out he was talking about Ryan, so he was like 'Ryan I'm really sorry I beat the shit out of you, but the truth is; I really like you and I mean really' he turned to Jamie since they were still dating and said 'Jamie I'm gay',"

Gabriella gasped "What?" she asked, scooting up; it was getting really good.

"Yeah I know, but then I wondered if I made him gay. So he finished and was like 'Sharpay I'm sorry for the crap I said to you that night and in case you were wondering, no you did not make me gay' which made me feel great," Sharpay finished explaining, making Gabriella laugh.

"Yeah, too bad I missed it," she said, suddenly making both of them become silent.

"So what did you do tonight?" Sharpay finally asked her. Gabriella scratched her head and picked up the notepad, then handed it to her, so she could read it. Sharpay let her eyes skim over the writing and she had to admit that it was amazing. "That is great, hold on let me change and I'll see if I can play it," she told her, getting up, placing it back on the table, then walked into Gabriella's room to change…

-

-

-

She came back out in a pair of shorts and a tank along with her guitar in hand. She left it there since she stayed there for a few days and wanted to work on the graduation song she was writing. She sat down on the floor with the notepad right in front of her, so she could read the lyrics.

She closed her eyes first, thinking of the melody in her head, then reopened them and began strumming the guitar allowing the first words to…

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Sharpay stopped playing and looked up at Gabriella who was smiling widely. "You're totally using that when you become famous," she said pointing to the lyrics, making the blonde laugh.

"You wanna hit the hay. I'm pretty tired," she asked her. Gabriella nodded, pulled the blonde up by the arm, kissed her lightly then walked into her bedroom to get some sleep…

* * *

To say the least, Sharpay was pretty stressed out about dinner tonight. She didn't exactly ask Gabriella yet and she wasn't really sure.

_Maybe calling her would be a great start_, she told herself, picking her cell phone up and began dialing the brunette's number and right away she answered.

"Yello…" she said,

"Okay, I'm totally going to load on you here and say please, pretty please come to dinner tonight. I already invited you and my parents are gonna be there and my sister and her daughter, not that, that really matters, but the point is please come," she asked in one breath. She waited for a reply and when she didn't get one, she pulled the phone away from her ear to see if she got disconnected or something. "Gabi?" she asked.

"I'm sorry um…what the hell did you just say? Something about inviting me to dinner and meeting your parents?" she asked her totally confused.

"Yeah kinda…I already told my sister I'd ask you, so will you go?" she begged. Gabriella sighed on the other line and usually Sharpay knew what that meant.

"Sure, why not,"

"Woo! Okay see ya in a little while. I'll text you the address, love you, miss you, bye," she replied quickly hanging up, even more stressed out then before, knowing her parents were not only meeting her girlfriend, but her Chemistry teacher.

-

-

-

Gabriella got into her car, dressed in a nice elegant black dress, with her hair straighten the way Sharpay likes it, actually Sharpay liked her hair anyway. She really wanted to make a good impression on her parents. She knew they were very rich and she wondered if they expected her to be as well; did they even know their daughter was bisexual? She didn't want them to hate her, so that's all that truly mattered to her.

She began driving her car to the address that was given to her. She was really nervous, but she knew she could get through this dinner; she had to. She turned into a development that was definitely far from what she was used to. Even the house she grew up in looked nothing like these. They were huge; extremely upscale. You could put about ten of her dinky little apartments' into one of these.

She finally pulled up to the house, stayed in it for a brief moment to calm her nerves a little bit. _It won't be so bad. You met a ton of parents before, what's so different about this time? Gee, I don't know maybe because she was your fucking student and now your girlfriend? Calm yourself Gabby you can do this,_ she thought, breathing in and out, before getting out of the car and getting the nerve to walk up the steps to the door. She took one last breath and knocked on the door…

When someone opened the door, she was happy it was Sharpay "Thank God, you answered," she whispered, making Sharpay smile.

"Yeah I've been waiting in the living room. Didn't want my sister to get to you first," she told her with a smile.

"Shar, is this the lucky woman?" they heard from behind them. Sharpay mouthed 'speaking of the devil' to the brunette and turned towards her sister, grabbing her hand behind her.

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" Sarah asked walking fully down the stairs. Gabriella squinted a little, then her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Sarah Evans," she said walking towards the older blonde, pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Um…am I missing something?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Shar, this is my old college roommate, Gabriella Montez," she explained to her sister, causing her eyes to widen.

"See I told you, you guys would get along great. I just didn't know you already knew each other," she mumbled, scratching her head still confused about the whole situation.

Sarah pulled Gabriella into the living room with Sharpay trailing behind her. She placed the brunette down on the couch, wanting to get caught up. Since schools been out for three years, it's been awhile. Sarah managed to finish, even after being pregnant in her last year of college. Sometimes Gabriella envied her because she had a boyfriend that never cheated on her and loved her through everything and when he found out she was pregnant, he was there. Unfortunately, he passed away in a terrible car accident during the pregnancy; Gabriella was with her through it all.

"So, you came back to New Mexico; just couldn't stay away, huh?" Sarah said, making Gabriella nod as Sharpay sat next to her.

"I guess not. Apart of me will always be here and I thought this was where I needed to be and I was right," she said, glancing towards Sharpay briefly.

"How did you end up with my little sister and…oh my God Troy, what happened to him?" she asked, knowing exactly how Troy was; the way he treated Gabriella previously.

"It just happened and Troy got what he deserved," she simply said, not wanting to say all the details. Sarah nodded, just as the front door opened and in stepped an older man and woman, carrying bags with them and immediately Sharpay ran up to them and hugged them to death.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted to the man, after greeting her mother. He kissed the top of her head with nothing but love in his eyes and Gabriella saw that. She also saw that these people may just be your untypical rich family.

"Hello Princess, I cannot believe you and Ryan are graduating," he exclaims excitedly, with his arm around her shoulder.

"I know…uh Daddy I'd like you to meet someone," she said pulling him by the hand towards the living room as her mother went upstairs quickly to see her son and granddaughter. Gabriella stood up, getting up to their level.

"Daddy, this is Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend," she introduces. Gabriella felt like time stopped and the nerves felt like they were overpowering her body, when nothing happened, but suddenly he began to smile.

"Well it's certainly nice to see Sharpay finally committing to someone, please take a seat," he said, shaking her hand, then sat down in the chair that laid across from the couch, just as his wife came down. Sharpay reintroduced Gabriella to her mother, who pretty much acted the same way as Vance; Mr. Evans.

"So Gabriella tell us about yourself? How old are you, first off because you do not look eighteen?" he asked her. Sharpay groaned, knowing this was going to become an interrogation, like fathers do to boyfriends.

"Well, you're correct, I'm not eighteen. I could easily lie to you in order to save myself, but I want to be completely honest with you both, being as I truly care for your daughter so much and parents are very important to me. So with that, again no I'm not eighteen, I'm twenty-five, almost twenty-six. I used to work as a teacher at East High, which is where I met your daughter.

"Truth be told, we started a relationship while I was still there, but she was already eighteen, so legally I couldn't be charged or anything major. I was arrested, but Sharpay did get me out. I don't plan on being back in jail and I certainly will do anything you ask of me," she explained, knowing how that whole thing worked, from movies and just through experience.

Surprisingly, Violet and Vance looked at one another and smiled, then turned to their daughter. "Shar, honey do you love her?" Violet asked. Sharpay turned to the brunette and smiled at her warmly, then back to her mother.

"Yes Mother, I really do," she told her sincerely, making her mother smile at her.

"The only question I have is, Gabriella what is your stance on children?" she asked for both her husband and herself.

"I want them. My mother wants her grandkids, so I don't want her to be crushed of that dream," she told them.

"Nor do we; we want our grandkids as well and since we already know Ryan's gay, he told us he'd adopt when the time came, so we'd love some of those little squirts running around outside when we have those family barbeques," Vance said, moving his hands in gestures, making Gabriella giggled.

"I couldn't agree more on that," she told them smiling at them.

"I guess the only thing left to say is, welcome to the family," Vance said for both him and his wife as they got up to hug Gabriella, which made Sharpay smile. She knew they'd like her, she had some doubts, now that she saw how well they agreed and spoke to each other; her doubts definitely became meaningless.

-

-

-

Sharpay opened her door and Gabriella came in after her. The blonde wanted to give her a tour of the house before dinner and there was definitely a lot of ground to cover. "Well this is my room," she told her, walking towards her bed, then laid on it looking at her sexy.

"I can tell," she replied pretending not to notice. Sharpay patted to a spot next to her, but Gabriella replied dumbly "Yes Sharpay that is your bed," which made Sharpay get up, shut the door and pushed the brunette on the bed, then jumped on her and began kissing her deeply.

"Shar, I don't think we should do this when your parents are downstairs," she said in the kiss.

"Um…they'll never know," she replied in a whisper, too busy to break the kiss. Suddenly Gabriella got into it as Sharpay placed her hand under the dress, caressing the brunette's smooth thigh, when a giggle broke out.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay sighed, rolled her eyes, pulling away then tossed herself over the end of the bed, lifting her bedspread up to see her little niece under it.

"Em…mind getting out from under Auntie Sharpie's bed?" she asked, causing the little girl to giggle as she scooted her way out from under it, standing in front of the couple.

Gabriella was amazed at the resemblance. She looked a lot like Sharpay and Sarah combined, but she also had a little Paul in her as well; her father. She had big blue eyes and blonde hair; she truly was a beautiful kid.

Sharpay sat there with her arms crossed narrowing her eyes at her playfully. "You know what this means right?" she asked, making Emily get a worried look on her face, but she shook her head.

"This means Tickle Attack!" she yelled grabbing the four year old by the waist, placing her on the bed near Gabriella and began tickling her everywhere possible, causing the little girl to shriek and giggle.

Gabriella watched as Sharpay and Emily played on the bed. She noticed the joy in Sharpay's face, she truly looked happy and she was great with kids, which made her decision final; she wanted kids and with her. She knew that she didn't want them while she was still high school because that'd be a lot to process, but since Sharpay is graduating in a few weeks, maybe she could give her, her little graduation present.

Sharpay finally got up and chased Emily out of the room, then shut the door, so she really couldn't get back in. She walked back to the bed and crawled on top of Gabriella to get back to what they were doing but she got stopped.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"I want to have a baby," she whispered to her. They looked at each other as if time stopped all together, not knowing what to say to each other…

* * *

_Yeah that's where I'm stopping. I realized that after I wrote this, that the parent part was pretty unfunny at least I thought it wasn't, but it's up to you guys. I knew that it had to be done and it was, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm not really sure what the next chapter will be. By the way, I'm most likely done with this story in like two or three chapters. I know sad, but I have an idea for another story it's going to be humor/romance and Gabriella and Sharpay don't live near each other; well lets just say I based it off personal experience, but anyway please review. Thank you!  
_


	18. Appointment

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

**Chapter 17: Appointment**

* * *

Gabriella laid with her hands behind her head in her bed, trying to think. The clock read 11:30, but she just wasn't getting up; not yet. She knew telling Sharpay about her feelings towards having a kid was unless, knowing she'd be fine having one with her. Of course, she was a little freaked at first about her mentioning it then…

_Sharpay finally got up and chased Emily out of the room, then shut the door, so she really couldn't get back in. She walked back to the bed and crawled on top of Gabriella to get back to what they were doing but she got stopped._

"_What?" she asked concerned._

"_I want to have a baby," she whispered to her. They looked at each other as if time stopped all together, not knowing what to say to each other…_

"_What? Now?" Sharpay asked confused._

"_Well not this very second, but…"_

"_Yes," _

"_What?"_

"_Yes, I want a baby with you," She told her, making Gabriella smile briefly then wider when it finally kicked in. "But what about 'oh well I don't want you having to go to college and being a parent'?"_

"_Well that's changed. I figured, I've already completed college and everything, plus I have no job, but I can get a job in any other state, but New Mexico. Um…I'll be home with it while you go to school," she explained._

"_Okay so you're saying that no matter what college I choose to attend, you'll follow me?" she asked trying to figure this out as she still remained on the brunette. Gabriella held Sharpay's bare thighs, being that she was clad in a dress as well…_

"_Yes I'm saying I'll follow you anywhere," she whispered into her lips. Sharpay pulled the brunette's cheeks closer to hers and kissed her lightly._

"_I'm excited, he-he-he," she giggled, pulling herself over the brunette, causing her to fall over on her bed…_

Gabriella zoned back to reality remembering yesterday pretty well. The dinner went off with a smash and she managed to stay on the Evans good side, not that she had anything to worry about in the first place. She and Sharpay did talk about when she wanted to go to the doctor and when she wanted to become fertile, but she just said it'll play out when really she wanted to do it on her own. No she was going to have Sharpay with her; just she wanted to surprise her with the pregnancy. Although, she was a little worried that if she didn't tell her, Sharpay would be upset and she didn't want that. So now, she laid in her bed, figuring it out while her girlfriend was out at her family's country club, golfing and spending quality time with them—

Her phone rang as she thought all of this. She flipped on her side, towards her night table and picked it up, glancing at it and flipped it open. "Hello," she said in a bored tone.

"Hey, just checking up on you. You sound bored,"

"I am, I miss you when are you coming back?"

"Well didn't go anywhere, but I did want you to come, but I did also want to be able to spend time with my parents and I don't think I would have been able to do that with you here," she said, making Gabriella feel hurt "…I'd be too busy staring at your ass in those golfing outfits I'd have to lend you," that made Gabriella laugh and not so hurt, but flattered.

"Okay, I get it and I don't blame you. By the way, what do you want for graduation?" she asked into the receiver.

"Well for you to be able to come would be great, but I don't know; your happiness?" she asked trying to think of something, without being totally killed for.

"You're just saying that, but I'm glad you did. I hope I can come, I mean I do have a meeting on Monday with Matsui regarding where I stand, so we'll see,"

"Great," Sharpay smiled as she leaned against the wall, out of sight from her parents and siblings.

"Hey, hypothetically speaking. If I did the process of doing the fertilization by myself, how would you feel? I mean for like a surprise," she asked skeptically.

"Well, I don't know, I mean I'd really like to be there, so I can help pick the donor or whatever they do and you know be there to hold your hand and what not, so if you do it alone I'd be a little hurt, but if it was for a surprise, I'd be definitely surprised, but I'd much rather be there. Why did you do it?"

"No, no I just thought about it, but I won't do it now. I'll let you come, I have an appointment later today at 4, so if you want to be there…"

"I'll be there, but I have to go. I think my parents think I've been abducted or something, so I'll see you at 3:30, love you,"

"Love you too, have fun," Gabriella said, hanging up her cell phone, placing it on the charger…

-

-

-

3:40 came and Gabriella stood in her apartment, waiting for Sharpay. She did get a call that she was going to try to make it, with the fact that the bonding with her parents went a little longer then expected. She checked her watch and she wasn't that happy. She said she could do it alone, but if Sharpay really wanted to be there, then she'll let her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell going off again and again it was Sharpay. "Hey where are you?" she demanded, after flipping it up.

"I'm sorry, I got held up even more then expected, but I swear I'm on my way and I'm like right around the corner of your apartment," she replied as the wind bustled through the blonde's hair as she drove with her top down.

"Okay, well just get here, bye," she hung up in anger. As if on cue, there was a honk and Gabriella walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and to the pink Mustang as Sharpay tried to explain, but Gabriella wasn't in the mood to hear it. She did understand, she just didn't want to get into anything with her right now.

"Look I don't understand why you're being so bitchy. I called you to tell you I was going to be late, but you're still bitching at me,"

"I'm not bitching at you! Do you hear me talking to you?"

"Then what's with the attitude? What the hell did I do?" Sharpay yelled looking at her as they hit a red light.

"Nothing, I'm just stressed okay. I just don't know if we're rushing or if we're doing the right thing, God I just don't know," she yelled in frustration, placing her head in hands.

Sharpay didn't know if she should be worried or hurt; the point was she wasn't sure how she was feeling, hearing what Gabriella was saying. Did she want a kid with her still? Did she want to still have a kid at all? Did she still even want to be with her? She didn't know.

"Just tell me what you're feeling?" Sharpay asked softly, as they finally turned into the parking lot of the gynecologist office. She turned the car off and looked over at the brunette, not daring to leave just yet.

"I don't know," she told her softly as her eyes glassed over.

"Well you gotta know. Do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course," she told her as the tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks.

"Do you still want a kid with me?" she asked her skeptically. Gabriella looked at her with pleading eyes, as if begging her not to make her answer anymore questions. Sharpay took the keys out, pulled the door opened and got out, slamming it behind her, leaving Gabriella in there.

Sharpay began walking away from the car towards the grassy area of the parking lot as she heard the door open behind her and sprinting. "Sharpay! Sharpay, c'mon this isn't fair!"

Sharpay spun around and looked at the brunette "No! What's not fair is that you won't tell me if you even want to have a family with me anymore! God what the fuck do you want from me? I've given you everything I have and I can't even figure out what you want! You can't even figure it out!" Sharpay was pissed and there was no denying it, Gabriella just wished that she'd calm down and be reasonable.

"Don't think this is just about you! This about my heart, my soul, my body! We agreed I'm gonna be the one carrying it, right? So you know what I have every right to figure this out!"

"Yes but shutting me out isn't going to do anything!" Sharpay yelled, voice cracking. She began sobbing in front of her, running her hand over her eyes, then spoke softly "I don't know what you want half the time; I go with the flow, but I don't want to go with the flow anymore. I want to know what's going on in your head, but you won't let me in.

"I don't know Gabi, maybe we've been spending too much time together, so go do the appointment, if you need someone to pick you up I'll get Ryan or whatever, but I need to go home and think,"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and walked towards her, so she stood in front of the blonde "What are you saying?" she asked, as her bottom lip began quivering.

"I'm not saying we're breaking up or anything, just need a little break. You can sort your things out; I can sort my things out. We'll figure it out, okay?" Sharpay told her as the tears began to dry against her cheeks.

Sharpay walked towards the brunette, pulled her face towards her, but Gabriella wouldn't kiss her "Don't be like that," she whispered.

"It's not fair," Gabriella replied.

"Who said life has ever been fair?" she questioned, then added "I'm not giving up on you; I'm not giving up on us, I just need time to think and so do you. Think about weather we're ready for the kid commitment, weather you're willing to carry it right now, all of this needs to be thought through and we knew that it'd be a long process in our heads, but think about it and I'll think about what I have to do. If you think we're ready, then I muse know where my mind needs to be," she told her, looking at her the whole time.

Gabriella continued to look down as the blonde spoke freely. Sharpay, again tried to kiss her, but, again Gabriella would let her, so she just let it go.

"I love you Gabs," she whispered, kissing her cheek as Gabriella remained still as Sharpay began walking back to her car, leaving her lover…the love of her life in the parking lot...

* * *

_Isn't it amazing at how good something truly is one minute and the next it doesn't seem real; like everything can turn into crap in front of you? Yeah well, that's how I wanted that to go, actually I take it back, originally I had that Gabriella would go to get the donor and get, you know 'pregnant' without telling her as a present. Then, I had it where Mark was going to help her decide on what to do, then Sharpay will go and be understanding and learn at the appointment. But I felt this had to be written, just for drama._

_Before you all freak out...again they did NOT break up, therefore their still together and next chapter will probably we the last one, it'll be regular size while this was not, but rather short. I will make a sequel, hopefully, just not now. Thank you so much for continuing to review and please review and let me know what you thought of this even though it was really short..._


	19. I Give You The Class of 14’

**E X T R A H E L P**

**By: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Twenty-five year old Chemistry teacher, Gabriella Montez becomes the target of the girl every guy in East High knows inside and out, seventeen year old Sharpay Evans.**

--

**Chapter 19: I Give You The Class of 14'**

_Class of 14'_

_Sharpay Evans…?_

Sharpay sat at the table thinking of ways to write how she felt throughout this year; her last year in high school. Things have definitely been interesting; things she never expected to happen, but did. She wanted to write it all down; as if no one didn't know already. Yeah she slept with the hottest Chemistry teacher to ever start working at East High, but it was more then that, which people do not understand and probably never will.

She twisted the pen in between her pointer and middle finger contemplating on weather she should write her experience in senior year or just some random quote and keep all the private stuff, well private. This yearbook senior writing thing wasn't the only thing she was focused on. No, she was thinking a lot about Gabriella and about what happened at the gynecologists' office.

Yeah, maybe she came off a little harsh, but Gabriella was just too wrapped up in her other crap that maybe she couldn't handle it. _Then why did she even mention having a baby?_ It sure as hell was news to Sharpay.

She glanced up at a few other seniors, seeing them writing on the tiny ballad paper, made her wish she could think better. She glanced back down at her blank ballad, then quickly back up when she heard noise coming from the hall. She saw a woman; _her _woman and two men, speaking with her. She wished she could hear what they were saying, but maybe she didn't have to; just by her facial expression, Sharpay could already tell it wasn't good. She scanned Gabriella's face with her eyes; more like observed and that's when she knew what she was going to write…

-

-

-

Gabriella laid flat on her beautifully made bed, staring up at the white ceiling, so deep in thought. She just returned from the high school after her meeting with Mr. Matsui and the board director of the school board. She had to admit; Matsui looked very disappointed and she didn't blame him; sometimes, she disappointed herself; in more ways then one.

She moved her eyes over the design the plaster made on her ceiling as she thought about Sharpay and the day in the parking lot. It made her angry, hurt, sad, devastated, that Sharpay could think that anything ever changed between them since the day she met her parents. Okay yes, she was skeptical when asked if she wanted a family with her anymore, but it didn't mean she did not want one; maybe just not right now.

Gabriella really wanted to make the right decision to benefit her, Sharpay, but mainly the baby. She didn't want to rush things if it somehow didn't work, whichever those situations maybe. She still also considered the fact that Sharpay was still only eighteen and she was pretty sure when her parents asked her, her stance on children; they probably didn't mean they wanted one now from them, so that was another thing to consider.

As Gabriella thought this all, she knew that she wanted to, for sure be with Sharpay and for as long as possible. Sharpay seemed to have wanted to also; it's just the matter of talking to her and talking their issues through. Gabriella understood what Sharpay was getting at when she mentioned how she was 'to herself' all the time and leaving her out of things and she did feel bad about that; a relationship requires two people and compromise and their relationship was neither right now, but it was just about getting it there; Gabriella was determined to do that…

-

-

-

Sharpay straightened her dress as she stood in front of the mirror; with her red graduation gown laying flat on her bed. She turned around to see if it needed anymore fixing from the back, but it looked perfect. She placed her black heels on that matched well with her black, strapless dress. She took one last look at herself in her mirror, when a knock was heard.

"Come in!" she yelled still looking in the mirror and in came Sarah with a big smile "I'm almost ready, so just let Mom and Dad know…" she told her as the older blonde sat down on the bed.

"That's actually not why I came up here; you look beautiful by the way," she commented, as Sharpay turned around.

"Thanks, so what's up?" she asked sitting down next to her. Sarah rubbed her hands together as if she was trying to figure out the right thing to say or to reword something in her mind.

"Are you planning to have a baby with Gabriella?" she asked bluntly. Sharpay looked down in her lap and just shrugged.

"I don't know. Gabriella is just so damn reserved that I don't know half the things that she does, until she actually does it," she said getting up to move around a bit.

"She's always been that way. Shar, I knew Gabriella before you and I say this because I know, but she's not as reserved as she used to be, I mean she bluntly told Mom and Dad about what happened between you two; seven years ago, she never would have done that. Gabriella was a reserved person because of Troy; he hurt her so many times…"

"I know," Sharpay cut her off, not wanting to hear this or anything about him again.

"Good then you know why it's so hard for her to let people in," Sarah defended, walking towards her little sister, staring deep into her brown eyes "Sharpay, you are lucky to have Gabriella. If she is your world, like I believe she is, then don't let her slip away and I know that the whole baby thing is a big deal, but lets not forget, you need to hear her side and remember talk civil; no yelling," she explained as she began walking to Sharpay's door, opening it and closing it behind her.

Sharpay stood there, looking at her closed bedroom door for a brief moment, then turned back to look at herself in the mirror one last time, then grabbed the gown and purse and was out the door, on her way to her graduation…

-

-

-

Sharpay watched the trees as they traveled passed her as they made their way to where the graduation was being held. She felt pretty calm nevertheless, even though she did feel rather unsure or…whatever.

They turned into the parking lot of the university that was holding the ceremony and immediately she saw many cars that consisted of the other graduates. She was getting nervous by the second, but also anxious to officially be out of high school…

Gabriella stepped out of her car in the parking garage dressed in a red strapless dress and in black heels. She took a deep breath as she watched all the other students walking with their parents. She needed to speak with Sharpay before the ceremony started…

Sharpay as well as her brother and the rest of her family stepped out of their car. She placed the red gown over her head as did Ryan. After getting it straight and perfect, she looked at him with a warm smile.

"Well this is it," she told him, gliding across the concrete, letting her heels click on the floor.

"Yup; you're gonna become famous one day, you know that?" he told her, making her laugh slightly and pull him into an embrace.

"Thank you for always being there for me; especially through this crazy year," she told him still in the warm hug. She turned her head to the side as he held her and immediately she saw a beautiful brunette looking around the parking lot. The woman looked over in their direction and almost instantly their gazes connected.

Sharpay pulled out of the embrace "I'll be right back. I'll see you guys inside," she told her family walking away, towards the brunette.

She walked quickly towards her as the brunette walked towards her as well. They met in the middle and then stopped, not really sure what to do next. They stared at each other for a very long time in silence, taking each other in. Both could tell that the other has not been doing to well based on the way they looked; facially.

"Hey," Gabriella whispered somewhat timid.

"Hi," Sharpay just responded.

Gabriella sighed not exactly sure what to do next, but she did know she had to explain. "Sharpay, I came here for you and to explain. I've done a lot of thinking within this week and let me tell you being away from you has not been easy, but it did help me figure some things out.

"Sharpay, yes I still want to be with you, yes I still want a baby with you, but no I don't want one right now. I had to really think about you and the baby. I don't want the baby dealing with their parents being separated; if worse came to worse, like I had to. I also thought about the fact that you're eighteen and when college starts for you the workload is unbelievably hard and I just don't think a baby is something I should subject you to; not now…" She explained and it looked like Sharpay was really listening and really considering all those possibilities.

"I also thought about what you said and about how I'm always to myself and you're right; it's not fair to you. I'm just so used to being hurt and I don't get to think for myself and I just hate opening up to people who just end up fucking me over and I don't want that again," she continued.

Sharpay walked closer to her to see tears at the brim of her eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. She rose her hands up on her cheeks, stroking them gently, using her thumbs to remove the tears as Gabriella's hands met with her arms, holding them gently.

"I understand. Gabs, I just wanted to make you happy and I thought a baby would make you happy, so I didn't object when you asked me. The truth is, I'm not ready to be a parent right now, maybe at twenty like we planned, but not now so I'm glad we objected each other and talked it through. I love you and I just hate when you hide things from me…"

"I know, I know, which is why I'm going to start talking to you before I do things. I love you too and I want this to work," she told her as the tears spilled over as they kissed each other with so much passion, as if they haven't kissed each other in years.

They pulled away instantly as Sarah came up to them, causing Gabriella to blush a deep shade of red. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but Sharpay you gotta get going," she told her sister. Sharpay nodded, giving her the okay to leave.

"I guess I'll see you after the ceremony," she told the brunette, who nodded. She kissed her lightly and walked quickly to the sitting area, leaving Gabriella behind with her sister.

"Gabs," Sarah said, causing Gabriella to look over at the older blonde. "You've truly made her so happy; thank you for being there for her," she told her with a smile. Gabriella smiled, glancing down at the ground, as she suddenly got pulled into Sarah.

They pulled away and gave each other one last smile before walking to the sitting area, where the Evans family was located. They greeted her as she sat down next to Sarah at the end as the ceremony began.

"Well another fantastic year here at East High as come to an end and I must say it's getting more and more upsetting to see these students leave and move on to bigger things. Before I make this longer then you'd all not like, I'd like to introduce one of our graduates Sharpay Evans to the stage. She originally was not going to do a speech, but I felt that she wrote a wonderful letter, which some if not all of you have read; you as in the fellow graduates. So without future ado, Sharpay Evans…" Matsui introduced, as everyone clapped for her as she made her way up the stage; some cheered her on and she knew why; she was pretty sure it wasn't out of liking her, more like what happened with her and Gabriella.

She stepped up on the stage and stood in front of the podium, adjusted the microphone then began to speak "Hello parents and fellow graduates, before I begin, I'd like to start off with the fact that most of you probably cheered not out of liking me because lets face it; no one has, but with the situation with Ms. Montez; that got you all to like me? Because I slept with our hot Chemistry teacher," she said causing the guys to cheer loudly for her, causing Gabriella to hide her face and sink low into her chair.

"Yeah okay…I get it. But I really have nothing to say to you all about that because it is personal. Beside the point, what I wrote, I personally didn't think it was that great, but here it goes," she took a deep breath and opened the book and began reading it…

_Senior year is finally over; we're ready to spread our wings and fly into the real world. It seems a little hard to believe, but the truth is we're all ready; I know it. This experience has definitely not been what I expected. I didn't expect to be known as a slut most of my year, I didn't expect to get beat up, but lastly I didn't expect to fall in love. There is no doubt in my mind I will not forget the memories I've shared with everyone here. I got the confidence to perform my own music and with the help from my brother Ryan, my best friend Kelsi, her boyfriend Jason, and my girlfriend Gabriella; anything is possible for me. I hope everyone fulfills their dreams within their lives; they deserve it. So to the class of 14' congratulations and step into the real world with a bang… _

She ended it with a thank you, allowing everyone to clap. She was surprised by the standing ovation she received from everyone, including the graduates. She smiled, scanning over the crowd as her eyes landed on the brunette that changed her world. She mouthed 'I love you' to her, making her look down to hide her shy smile then looked back up.

-

-

-

As the ceremony finally came to a close, everyone cleared out meeting their families out in the front. Sharpay and Ryan walked together as she received praises for her speech, then met her family. Sharpay ran to their group, pulling Gabriella into a passionate hug, holding her close. They stayed that way for awhile, not caring that her parents were still standing there. Finally pulling away, Gabriella kissed her lightly, then wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"You did amazing and congratulations on graduating," she told her girlfriend, who was over joy.

"Yes congratulations to the both of you and wonderful speech honey," Vance told her, kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"Thanks Daddy," she said as Kelsi and Jason came over to hug her and Ryan.

"Well this is it you guys. We're officially out of high school, off to college and probably never gonna see each other again," Jason said once the four of them were together and away from everyone.

"Don't say that. We'll all be together soon, no doubt we'll still be friends; remember friends till the end and never forget that," Sharpay told him, making them all nod.

"Ugh…guys, I'm gonna miss you," Kelsi said pulling Sharpay into a hug as Ryan and Jason joined in it.

"I'm gonna miss you all too," Ryan added. They continued to hug each other until they had to go their separate ways, with their families. Life was going to change for all of them, but when does life not change? When one door closes another door opens…

-

-

-

The wind blew through her straight brown air as her arms hung over the railing. Inside was where the Graduation Party was taking place for her girlfriend and brother. She needed to just get away for a few minutes to simply reminisce on these past five months. Sure, they've had their ups and their downs, but overall it's been a good five months.

She heard the door slide open, making her turn around to see the blonde come out with a smile across her face. "Shouldn't you be inside enjoying your party?" The brunette asked the blonde.

"I just wanted to check on you," Sharpay breathed out, walking towards her as she stood next to her; the same way.

"I'm okay, just reminiscing," she simply replied, looking at the scenery; the way the mountains just piled up on one another.

"Yeah it has been a crazy year," Sharpay said, looking at her. Gabriella just nodded in agreement, then smiled, looking over at her.

"And I'm ready for more crazy years with you," she told her, making Sharpay laugh. She grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling her close, by the waist.

"Sounds like a challenge. I accept," she told her, finally kissing her as Gabriella wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck to return that same passion…

_The passion lies within and the passion never dies. If true love conquers all, like in the legends, then the love and passion will never die…_

* * *

_Okay, that's it and I will be doing a sequel, just not right now. I'm going to think about what I want to do, but I think I have a pretty good idea. I decided to end this with no cliffhanger and no sadness, like I planned, so you should all be happy by that.lol_

_Anyway, here are some replies to all of you wonderful reviewers from last chapter:_

_**WhiteDude**- Aw, thank you very much, but as you can tell they worked it out. Though you were a late reviewer, thank you very much for reviewing when you found it._

_**PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend**- Yeah breaks do suck, but it wasn't a long break, which is all that matters. Thanks for the review._

**_s__hezRECkLESSx_**_- Yeah you've been rather obsessed, haven't you?lol It's all good. I'm glad you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy the sequel when it comes out. Anyway, thank you very much for reviewing all the time; you're awesome :)_

_**u.luv.me- **I agree, but as you can tell, they didn't break up, like I said they weren't. Of course their relationship can't be perfect all the time. No relationship is, so yeah. Thanks for the reviews._

**_mydogmilley_**_- Thanks for the review and the previous ones._

_**Stacy**- Exactly, their not the only couple out there that fights, plus their new at this whole thing, so you have to expect some fighting. Thanks for the reviews._

_**FiresOfDeath**- Yeah it's over already. The drama is just beginning my friend.lol Well it ended here, but the drama in the sequel will be more adult relate. Not like sexual, but you know adult issues; you'll see. And thank you for correcting me; I do that sometimes and you're not the only one who corrected me with that. Thanks for reviewing previously; you're awesome :)_

_**Stessa**- Thanks for the review Stessa. Love your work.lol  
_

**_look at the stars_**_- Well thank you for clicking on my story. It's not that bad, right?lol I hope you read the sequel that's in the works. Thanks for the review_

**_smgedlezi14_**_- Did you expect anything less? Thanks for reviewing Kelsey :)  
_

**_Debbiek91121_**_- Oh yes, big transition. I didn't want Gabriella to be the one to call the shots all the time; make it seem like she's perfect. I wanted Sharpay to get her own thoughts out too and call Gabriella on her imperfections. Thanks for always reviewing and seeing the way I like to portray the characters in my stories._

_**Tigger-Babe**- Thanks very much for reviewing previously :)_

_**Crushed KeyChain- **Aw, baby don't think I forgot about you.lol You always got to point little things like that out to me, huh? Well only makes me the better writer. You'll probably know anything about the sequel before anyone else being that your 'you know' you.lol But thanks for being my worst critic and my everything. You're amazing love :)  
_


End file.
